Midsummer
by SummerHarvest
Summary: It was in summer when Hugh's body floated to the top of the Goddess pond. Ever since that day the Valley as been forced to process such a meaningless death. It isn't until Pete eavesdrops on conversation between the doctors that what he knew of the incident is changed forever. This fanfic is a subtle mixture of HMDS and HM:AWL with geographical features from both.
1. The Beginning

It was in summer when Hugh's body floated to the top of the Goddess pond. Lady Lumina of the mansion in the northernmost point of the Valley found the body as she tarried at the edge of the pond. She screamed, alarming those who heard her down the trail. When the others found her she was laying on her side weeping. Cody threaded into the water slowly to retrieve the small body. Hugh was floating face down and bobbed like a log on the currents. His only motions being from the water. Cody lifted him out of the water with his big arms and trekked back to the edge of the pond. Lumina's cries, which had softened into a sob, had heightened when the body was set at the edge.

Gustafa who had been in the field near the pond when Lumina screamed, was trying to comfort her. He was kneeling beside her as she wept into his chest. He kept her head turned from the body. She didn't try and steal any glances of the boy. Gustafa did though. He winced at the sight of the dead child. Hugh often ran passed his home early in the morning as he jogged. Gustafa would he playing his old beaten up guitar. Hugh sometimes stopped to hear him play with wide eyes. Gustafa even let him have a shot at it. Hugh would smile and claw at the strings like a cat stuck in a net. Still Gustafa was able to teach him a few simple melodies. Now Hugh was dead on the ground.

It was in the afternoon that Pete came down from his farm. All the corn and tomatoes were planted and the onions re-planted in the soil. He clapped his hands so the caked on dirt would burst like a cloud around his gloves. He was heading into town to talk to Vesta, mainly Celia, about basic agriculture, water-runoff and irrigation. He had just gotten off the phone with Karen, who works for the supermarket, to buy more seeds and some rice balls. They were a quick meal that kept him going. He brought one with him. As he came down from his farm he saw people conjugating outside Wally's home. This was unusual. Wally and his wife Chris weren't the talk of the town or the most popular people in town despite their youthful energy. He took a quick glance down the way to Vesta's. No one was around, he thought he'd check out all the commotion a few houses over at Wally's. He pushed the rest of the rice ball into his mouth and headed over.

He began his trek to the house. A crowd had formed around the home. From the looks of it, nearly the whole town was there. As Pete approached he could see the door was open and some villagers were standing in the doorway. Muffy's red dress caught his eye. She was a gorgeous woman. Drop-dead gorgeous- a real blond bombshell. Pete was taken aback when he found her bartending here in the tiny Valley. He didn't mind though. He soon found himself as a regular in the Blue Bar. Many of the men seemed enthralled by her beauty. Kassey, a villager with a penchant for firework making, has harbored a crush for her since her arrival-or so Pete has heard from Patrick, Kassey's identical twin brother.

He has also heard that Griffin, the bar owner, possibly has an itching for her too. Pete can see why, she is definitely good-looking but she also knows how to make a man feel good. Her flirting probably is her strongest skill. She has certainly made him feel manly as she would feel his biceps and say all his hard work on the farm made him a real man. Pete liked that. Kassey would then interject and try and arm wrestle him, claiming he is the true man. Muffy would giggle but he could see the internal eye-roll.

"Oh Pete!" Muffy ran over. She stopped him a few feet from the crowd. "It's terrible" her face was downcast with a dash of panic. "Yeah? Wally's exercise machine break?" He laughed and took some more strides to the house. Muffy tried to stop him, she was pushing back against his chest as he went forward. "No, Pete, something terrible has happened" Pete thought her hysterics were kinda humorous. Muffy has a funny definition of terrible. He can remember her lamenting over the loss of her curler. It's terrible! She complained as he got drunk off the Moo-Milk. When her mascara was bleeding from an onset of crying, she screamed It's terrible! Oh, and he shudders at the memory of her embarrassment when she took a dip in the ocean and found her bikini-top backstrap had somehow snapped. Rock sure was happy about that and received a hard slap when he brought it up at the bar the next day.

He moved her to the side with his arm. "What is it? I'm curious" He grinned. As he got closer, he noticed the troubled expressions on the people standing about. "Guys, what is it?" He asked, looking to Van hiding behind his glasses at the doorway. He was sweating in his spot. For being so early in the afternoon, it was blistering out.

His grin dropped as soon as he turned into the house. Wally was sitting inside crying with his palms to his eyes. His sobs were loud and strained. Chris held his shoulder in her small hand. There were more people around the room, lining the walls. "Why? Wh... How?" he continued to sob. Pete wasn't sure what to do.

A small puff of a grin appeared on his face as the awkwardness set in. His smile was the only one in the room and it dimmed out quickly when he saw Takakura there against the wall. His face was sullen. Takakura was like a grandfather to him, he showed him the ropes on the farm and comforted him when a date with Muffy ended with a stiff slap to the upper jaw. Takakura shook his head slowly as if he knew what Pete was thinking.

Pete wasn't sure if he should ask or wait to be told what was happening. Chris had a cloth and gave it to her husband. Wally tried to compose himself. "Hello Pete" he sniffled and wiped his nose. "Come on in" he sniveled. In his grief he managed to turn to Pete with a hand on his hip, the other bent on his knee. "How are you, Pete? Is the farm doing well?"

Pete was breathless. He glanced around the room quickly. All the faces were looking at him. "Um... what's happened...?" Inside was deathly silent. Kassey and Patrick were inside. Kassey cleared his throat with a few quick coughs. "Hugh... was found in the pond this morning" he said. His expression unchanged from the deep scowl he usually wears. "Oh..." Pete heard himself say. He turned back to face Wally. Small tears lined his eyes, a meldrop at the nose. He was forcing a smile.

Pete tried to tug his own lips into a smile but it all felt so wrong. "I...I'm sorry Wally" Was all he could muster. Everyone was looking at him and he felt like a jackass at the way he just burst into the room like nothing was wrong. But he didn't know a child had drowned. Wally didn't really answer instead he just seemed to stare at the floor. Chris spoke then. "I think it would be better if we just had some time to ourselves now" She held his shoulder.

The room remained still for a moment but Takakura was the first to head out, saying if they needed anything then just ask. A lot of _I'm sorrys_ and _We're here for you's_ were said. Pete felt like a ghost as everyone passed him through the doorway. He was the last to leave and heard the wail of a man breaking down as he closed the door.


	2. Excursion

That was a hard night to sleep. Pete had never imagined that Hugh, or anyone for the matter, would slip and fall into the Goddess pond. It's really too bad that he hasn't managed to save the Harvest Goddess yet. If he had then maybe the Goddess could've saved the little boy when he fell. Hugh was such a good runner too. Pete would've just expected that Wally would've taught him how to swim.

It was easy to imagine the overzealous father making the kid do laps in the open ocean. Pete was standing over the onion field. He made sure to check them over. He was still in thought as he watered his crops. Recalling Wally's weeping expression made him almost tear up. It really was terrible. But accidents happen and nothing can be done about it.

After his field was managed, Pete headed down into the Valley. It was usual for him to visit Vesta and her brood but other times he would visit Ruby at the inn to chit-chat. He's really taken a liking to the woman. The mother of Rock, the town playboy, owns the inn. Her husband is currently off in exploration of foreign dishes. She has commented that she likes having a man around the inn since women mainly occupy the rooms. Pete is happy to play the role but it's too bad that Rock isn't willing to make himself useful. Nami also lives at the inn. She is the Valley loner who would much rather spend the looking into the ocean than into someone else's eyes.

Pete often comes to visit her despite it being unfruitful. When he entered the inn, most of the inhabitants were on the main floor. Behind the desk, Ruby was talking to Van. It isn't clear how they can be on good terms when Van sells hot goods off a cardboard box in the back halls of the inn. Ruby certainly knows about it. She threatened to kick him out once because of it. Ruby seemed to have noticed him because she turned away from Van and grinned. "Pete, it's good to see you" her voice wasn't as buoyant as it usually is.

Nami was nearby looking into a painting on the wall. He has often seen her doing this. Once he asked her what she saw and gave him some abstract answer that he could only reply with "...cool" He tried to break her stare into a smile with a joke but that fell flat. "Van and I were just talking about the terrible thing that happened" Pete felt his face fall. "Yeah, it is really terrible what happened" was all he could manage to say.

Nami had her ear gently tilted towards the group. Pete wondered if this was intentional. "He was just here the other day too" Ruby was pointing over to where Hugh would usually hang out. "Yeah, I remember. It was raining" Pete thought back to the day. It wasn't uncommon for Hugh-and many other residents of the Valley- to come to the inn during rainy weather, regardless if they had a home. "He said he was going to go on a run with his dad but Wally forgot something and then it started to rain" Pete scratched his head. "Something like that"

"Poor Wally" Van sighed. "I can't imagine what it feels like to lose a child, especially an only child" Van was a big man. His breathing was heavier than he was and sounded like a freight train. "Oh!" That comment sent Ruby into some sort of hysteric, "I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose my Rock!" Her hand hovered over her mouth. As if on cue, Rock came wandering out of the kitchen with food in hand. "Did someone say my name" He had some sort of curry in a bowl. Ruby reached out to him as he passed the front desk. "Mom stop!" he tried to shoo her off with a raised elbow as she fussed with his blond hair.

"Rock, you are so important to me" She said, seeming to calm down a little. "Yeah, of course I am. I'm important to everyone" Pete inwardly rolled his eyes but inadvertently sighed outwardly. Rock noticed and established direct eye contact with him. Pete felt a little spooked at the sudden connection and glanced away. Rock can be kind of irritating, at least to Pete. He tries not to show it because Ruby was constantly trying to set them up to be best friends. If Pete was a girl then she probably would suggest marriage.

"What are you guys talking about me for anyways?" Rock asked, playing with the handle of the spoon. With the flick of the wrist he started to gloat about himself, something he is inclined to do. Pete didn't know what was more humorous, hearing a jobless lonely bachelor brag about being good with the ladies or seeing Van eye that curry like a dog catching a whiff of a steak after three months starvation. Van was breathing harder and sometimes leaned forward to catch the tip of the spoon- which had rice and curry on the tip- as Rock nonchalantly raised and lowered it as he spoke. It wasn't until Van lost himself almost went for it that Rock told him to back off. Pete thought he heard a silent fatso somewhere in there.

Van seemed to have heard it because he stiffened up. Pete gritted his teeth. Unbeknownst to Rock and most others but Van has been working on his weight for the past few months-not that hard but still trying. Rock moved his curry to the desk. "So what else is going on around here?" He spooned some of the blue curry-rice into his mouth. Pete always thought the blue, green, purple curries were unsightly and unappealing to the eyes due to their unnatural color but it just has to do with the herbs used.

"We we're just talking about the terrible thing that happened at the Goddess Pond" With that Rock dropped the spoon back into the curry. "... Do we have to talk about this?" He complained, running a hand through his hair. They all were taken by surprise. "...We'll it's something we are all upset by and we just want to expre-" Rock pushed the curry forward. "Hey, I'm going to go to the beach. It nice out today. Can you take this?" He stretched his back and headed out without another word. Pete was dumbfounded. So was everyone else.

Ruby was the one to break the silence. She gave a soft sigh that made him turn to her. "Poor Rock. He was close to Hugh" Her eyes surveyed the curry. "He was?" Pete asked. He didn't take Rock for the type to hang out with kids. "Yes, sometimes would play with him when he came over. I believe he also tried to get him to go on a date with little Kate" she chuckled. That actually seems like something he would do. "He's been taking it hard since yesterday and he's never been good in these sort of situations" Pete frowned. "It's really unfortunate things had to end like this" Van said as he moved in on the curry. "Yeah…" Pete responded. Being at the inn dragged down his spirit. He was hoping to bring them up with some desk-side gossip and by buying some possibly hot DVDs off of Van. He knew his day was just going to get a few shades dimmer as he saw Wally's home in his peripheral vision. A strange feeling tugged on his chest towards the home. He didn't want to go. He could see Wally sitting in his chair with his palms to his eyes. The weak smile he put on like everything was alright. He didn't want to see it again but he found himself knocking on the old wooden door.

Chris was the one to respond. "Hello…" he said with a rising intonation as the door swung open. He wasn't expecting to see her. She usually works in the city at this hour but he didn't question why a grieving mother would take some time off work. "Oh, hello Pete. What do you need?" She smiled. He could see the pain behind the grinning eyes. "Um… can I come in?" He asked. This really wasn't something he should be prying into but she allowed it. Despite the grieving, she still managed to keep her wardrobe together.

"Where's Wally?" He asked when he entered. He was trying to make conversation while keeping away from the elephant in the room. "He went out running" She said and began pouring him a cup of coffee. He could see the image of him running through the Valley trying to clear his head. "Here" She offered it to him. "I just wanted to see how you were doing" he held the hot cup close. Chris smiled. "It's hard but… we'll get through it" Her hair was well done, almost too well done like she spent hours in the mirror brushing it. He could see the image of her mind somewhere else as she went through the motions. She held herself together well. He wondered if she was so strong when no one else was around.

"You know I'm here for you, we're all here for you" Pete tried to sound comforting but this came unnaturally. This was a territory that was unfamiliar to him. "Thanks, we really appreciate the support from everyone" It was almost animatronic the way she responded. Silence swam between them. He made sure to sip his coffee. "When… when is the..-" she finished for him, "The burial is in a few days. We just have to wait until Dr. Hardy returns him to us" A question mark rose over his head. Why would Dr. Hardy still have the body. The kid drowned. She went on to tell him that after Cody brought the body down, he immediately went to the doctor and Hardy has kept the child there for the past day. Chris and Wally went to see the child and she teared up just telling Pete about it. She held herself together as she spoke. "I couldn't bring my baby home but I'll get him back soon"

"Everything is going to be alright" Pete was now the one sounding animatronic. He took another sip of the coffee. She went back to the sink and stood there for a few moments. "Thank you" she spoke, "but could I have some time alone?" "Uh- Yeah, yeah" Pete shook his head. Not knowing what to do with the coffee he just put it down on the nearest surface. "I'll get going" He rushed out of the house.

Outside the Valley was more desolate than usual. Most people would rather stay inside on hot days like these. The plants were a burnt brown. Heat waves in the distant made mirages out of dirt hills and trees. As he made his way down the path, he soon came to house next door. Grant and his daughter Kate live there. Grant is a timid man making his wages as a salaryman. He's gone most of the day leaving Kate to her own devices. From seven to nine he is gone in another city. His wife ran off from what Pete's heard in the bar.

The lights weren't on inside so Pete guessed Kate wasn't home. He couldn't help but wonder how she was holding up. She was Hugh's partner in crime, though she was more of a bandit while he was the accomplice. They usually played together in the afternoons. Hugh had complained to him before that she thinks he's a softie and he'd like to give her the old one-two. She is a rough girl in some ways. She often would scare Hugh by jumping out of the bushes or out of the Turtle pond. The pond. There are two in the Valley. The Turtle pond and the Goddess pond.

The turtle pond is much more swallow and Nina, an elderly woman who lives down the way, often spends her afternoons looking into the muddy water. The turtle the pond is named after, sometimes makes an appearance. The beast is a massive creature, the size of a large dog. Curiously, it is the only turtle seen emerging from the water.

Kate must not be holding up too well. She is around the same age, if not younger, than Hugh, around 6, 7, 8. She's still young, she probably doesn't understand the concept of death. But she probably understands loss with the absence of her mother. Though her mother is still alive. The next door down is the Doctor's. He lives in a simple one story home.

The man inside, is strange in appearance. He is a short man almost hunched over with his head coming out of his Doctor's coat like a turtle's head poking out of its shell. His left eye is large with a small pupil with an overtly vexed expression. The right, some sort of mechanical eye. Pete isn't so sure, he tries not to stare but sometimes it is difficult not to look into the red glowing iris. Despite Hugh's morbid insistence that the doctor was kidnapped and modified, Pete heard at the Blue Bar that he lost his eye to a contagious disease while treating a patient. Pete wasn't sure if he was a real doctor or not. Something about the red and white striped boxers, flip-flops and obsolete head mirror. But he makes a pretty convincing case when he starts talking all that medical mumbo-jumbo with this medical kit handy.

Pete has gone to him personally or woken up in his home after passing out in the fields. In that time Pete has gotten to know him fairly well, well enough to just drop by to say hello or have a meal. Hugh is still there. Laying inside, dead. He had to shake the image out of his head. Within a few steps of the Doctor's home, the door swung open. The Doctor made one step out the door before stopping to see Pete. He stood in the doorway. "Oh, hello Pete" his voice was hoarse.

Seeing the doctor brought some strange emotion to him. Hardy would've seen the body of course. He knows it pretty well. He probably has cut open hundreds of people in his career. Pete wondered how many of them he knew. But little Hugh wouldn't have been cut open though. He drowned when he slipped into the pond. "Hey Dr. Hardy" Seeing the darkened gap between the door and the wooden frame cast a light headedness spritzed his mind.

Hugh was in there. Pale little toes poked into his mind. Laying there in the darkness. "He's not in there" Dr. Hardy's harsh voice croaked, taking him out of his thoughts. "Hm?" Pete tore his eyes away from the dark abyss. "If that's what you're thinking" Dr. Hardy said. "Oh... then...?" Hardy thumbed down towards the path leading to Mineral Town, right outside the valley. "I needed to move him. Mineral Town has a clinic" "Oh..." Pete nodded his head. If it weren't for the hot gust of wind in his ears then Pete would've asked another question but the whirling of the air howled loudly as he and the doctor remained in place. The heat of it was warm like an oven on his skin making his raise.

They both waited for it to pass. When it finally did, the rustle of the leaves blurred into the back drop. Pete bit his lip, not sure how to ask what was on his mind. "...Are you...getting him now?" Hardy's eyebrow rose. "Oh, actually I am" He spoke. He seemed surprised. Pete wasn't sure how to respond, his lips parted but closed as he came up blank. Dr. Hardy took this as invitation to close the door behind him and step on the path. "Can I go too?" Pete cut in, asking quickly.

"I really don't think that would be the best thing" Dr. Hardy shook his head. "It's not something you want to see" he gripped his medical kit and took another step towards the path. "No, please...I-...I want to see" Pete couldn't explain the thumping in his chest but all he knew was there was an overwhelming curiosity. "Pete-"

"Please" was all he replied with. His eyes were firmly held on the doctor. Dr. Hardy bore at him for a few moments. Pete tried to look more convincing and puffed out his chest. "I still don't think it's a good idea" Hardy said and went back to the path. Pete wasn't sure what his conclusion was as the doctor scuttled down the trail. "Are you coming?" he asked. Pete wasn't exactly expecting the invitation.

Pete had never been to Mineral Town but seeing it made him wish he had come earlier. It didn't look too different from the Valley, agriculturally speaking. The same trees and bushes but it just seemed brighter as if the sun were higher in the sky. They went through the town and Pete was pleasantly surprised by some of the women walking about. He's seen the young girls visit the Valley before but some of these women, probably someone's mother, were quite attractive.

He couldn't gawk for too long before Dr. Hardy pulled him into the Mineral Town Clinic. Elli, the nurse, was sitting patiently behind her desk. Pete has met the woman during one of her weekly visit. She is lovely with short brown hair that cups her rosy cheeks. She rose from behind her desk when the two of them entered. "Oh, Dr. Hardy and...-" she paused momentarily, "-Pete. What are you doing here, Pete?" She asked.

"Did someone come in Elli?" Pete heard Dr. Trent call from around blue curtains. Soon enough he poked his head out from around them. "Hardy" he called with some excitement, happy to see him. Trent's eyes soon traced a path to Pete, the doctor's smile fell slightly. "Pete, what are you doing here?" He asked. Without missing a beat, Hardy, who had already moved towards Trent's office, spread the curtains wide and said, "He wants to see the boy"

Dr. Trent seemed to be taken aback by this, he glanced from Hardy to Pete and back. "Hardy, I'm not sure-" he put a hand out as soon as Hardy tried to pass. Elli had come out from around here reception desk and stood beside Pete. "It's fine" Hardy said and moved further into the room. Trent followed him in and yanked on the curtains till they closed. Just as Pete went to take a step, Elli put a hand on his shoulder. Pete glanced back to her and she gave a small smile. Pete could hear the doctors talking in hushed tones. The urgency in Trent's deep voice went in contrast to Hardy's old rasping one. Hardy kept murmuring something with an air of nonchalance, shooting down any of Trent's concerns.

Pete could only assume that the concern was with seeing the body. After a few minutes, Dr. Hardy pulled the curtains back making the metal rings snap together. "Come on" Through the blue curtains, Pete followed them to a door in the office. It was hidden from plain-view. It stood almost seamless along the wallpaper. "Here. Put these on" Dr. Hardy said with gloves and a mask in his hands. It felt all too real now. He was going in there. The mask cut into his skin along his cheeks, he tried to adjust it to no avail. The gloves were easy enough though. As soon as Dr. Trent opened the door, the room's icy breath chilled Pete's skin. It was a blueish-black inside. A lone lamp hovered over a metal rack with a sheet draping a small body.

Pete felt his fingertips go tingly. There he was. It was surreal to see Hugh there. Trent had his arm crossing in front of Pete. "Are you sure you want to go in there?" he asked. "Uh...um. Yeah" his voice was weak. Just seeing the signature bumps of the head and the torso made him feel funny. Dr. Hardy nodded and the three entered. Pete was slow to go to the body. Dr. Hardy on the other hand went about straightening out the sheet. Trent drifted into a darkened corner. Pete's tongue was going dry.

"Do you want to see?" Dr. Hardy said. He glanced to Dr. Trent, who was only visible by the light scattering off his head-mirror, and back to Pete. After taking a gulp, he nodded. Dr. Hardy's hands were thick and calloused. With them he rolled the sheet up and over Hugh's head down to just over his tiny chin. Pete flinched at the sight. Hugh's little nose and mouth was dotted with little bits of foam. Or something that looked like foam. His skin was whiter than the shells that sometimes get washed onto the shore. His lips were bluish-purple and so was the skin under his eyes.

His eyes watered. Just then, seeing the body made him was to touch him. He was just laying there exposed, on a cool slab for anyone's eyes. He wanted to cover him with his hands. "Are you okay?" Hardy asked, his voice a deep gruff. "Um...yeah, I'm fine…" he wanted to gag. Pete was just thankful that Hugh's eyes were closed. A whoozziness was starting to overcome him. "Pete, if you're feeling light-headed-"

"I'm fine!" he shouted, this just made little white dots flicker in his eyes. "Pete-" Dr. Hardy began to drag the sheet up above Hugh's nose. Pete gripped Hardy's hands. "It's fine, I swear-" his eyes widened, "Hey, what is tha-" Hardy pulled the sheet above his head. "I think it's time for you to go" Dr. Trent said emerging from the darkness.

Pete let go, his hands were shaking. What was that? Dr. Trent put an arm around Pete's shoulder and steered him to the door. "Wait- I want to know…" he was losing his steam all of a sudden. The warmth of the office engulfed his cheeks and forehead as he was essentially shoved out of the room. "Elli, could you take care of him?" Before he could turn to protest, Trent had shut the door with him and Hardy still inside. Pete was too taken aback but what he saw. Elli was standing with her hands clutching the blue curtains. She was waiting there watching him. "Are you okay Pete?" she asked, her voice sweeter than sugar cane. "Yeah…" He wasn't too sure though. What he saw in there… He was sure how he didn't see it earlier, the bruises, the bump.

"Pete, you look faint. Come here" she hooked his arm in the crook of her elbow. "Let me lead you to the patient's bed" Her body was warm against his and it made him blush slightly. "...thank you Elli" She lead him into the patient room which was connected to Trent's office by a doorway of blue curtains. "You rest here and I will get you some water" she smiled and released him onto the bed. She scuttled off into another room.

Pete sat there with his hands laced together, his chin resting on them. The image of darkness seeping out of his scalp between his hairs wafted back into his mind. Some of it crawled passed the border of his hairline. Behind his delicate little ear was a massive bump and gashes. He lifted his head when he heard a flurry of murmurs he could only assume were coming from the morgue. He un-knitted his hands and peered through the blue curtains hanging in the doorway.

"Here is your water" Elli came scurrying in. "You should lie down" She made sure to be careful when handing him the water. "It can be very… traumatic seeing a dead body for the first time, especially of someone you knew" He took it from her hands. "Why don't you rest for now?" she fluffed the pillow. Pete really wasn't feeling like lying down, he didn't know what he wanted to do beyond sitting in place, still and quiet.

"Take your time" with that she made a silent exit. Pete didn't drink the water and immediately put it on the stool beside the bed, the only other thing in the room. He took off his cap and gripped it in his hands. He wasn't sure what to do. Just then he heard a muffled voice from beyond the room. Definitely Dr. Trent's. It's strange how he could overhear so much but not understand it. The idea then came to him.

He remained seated for a few moments, his eyes flickered from one side of the room to the other. Once he mustered the courage he moved from the bed slowly. The hum of the A/C drowned his footsteps as he paced to the morgue door. It wasn't a heavy metal door as he would've expected. It was just a beaten wooden one.

He pressed his ear to the door. The muffled voices were difficult to discern but not impossible. "I know, I understand but I just don't think that's it" It sounded like Dr. Hardy. A ragged set of coughs echoed like static on television. "The rocks at the base of the pond and at the bottom could have caused the injuries" For a few brief seconds, the conversation was just a gargle of noises. "The injuries just aren't consistent" It sounded like someone hummed in contemplation. Dr. Trent. "If he did fall then he would've had to have fallen multiple times at different heights. The force was just too strong" Dr. Hardy argued.

"Just what are you saying?" Dr. Trent whispered, his voice was almost inaudible.

"I'm not saying anything just yet but I don't think this was an accident"


	3. Descending

As he listened he suddenly heard footsteps gaining on the door. Racing back to bed when the two doctors walked out the door, he heard their voices. "-and that's the real problem. The Valley really could use a restaurant" Dr. Trent had his hand stuffed in his pocket.

"Ah yes, the Blue Bar should invest in serving meals" Dr. Hardy mused. In turn, Trent laughed, "It would be nice to have something instead of a drink when I go there. Maybe a stir-fry?" Pete couldn't believe that they were talking about food when there possibly was a m...

As he laid in the bed, the doctors approached him though Trent lingered in the doorway. "Are you feeling better?" Dr. Hardy asked, leaning over him. Pete nodded. Hardy looked over him hard, it made him so nervous Pete had to stare at the ground. "Oh, you didn't even drink your water" Elli spread her hands along her apron. "Oh, uh… sorry" he tried to smile.

"Well, it's about time we should get going" Dr. Hardy straightened out his cuffs with a finger. He didn't spend much time talking after that. Instead he left the room with the intent of leaving the town.

The journey back was done in the quiet of the rustling leaves. The two of them were soon shrouded in the shade of the trees. Glimpses of sunlight skimmed their skin as they came to the path looking into the Valley. It was uncomfortable mainly, Hardy was so quiet- mainly in his own thoughts. Pete couldn't rid himself of the image of Hugh's little body or what he heard the doctors say in hushed whispers. _Not an accident._

Hardy scuttled along, his walking was strange. His legs shuffled under him like a bird's. He was a short man and Pete had about seven inches on him. They were coming to the peak of the mountain between the towns. Hardy's words kept echoing in his mind. If it wasn't an accident then...it had to be a mur… Pete couldn't bring himself to say it, even in his own head. Who would do that to Hugh? He was just a child.

Pete couldn't think of anyone in the Valley capable of such a thing. All Hugh ever did was jog along the paths in the Valley with his father. No, Pete shook the thought out of his head. Wally would never do such a thing. Never. He saw the way Wally ground his teeth together as he breathed, resisting the tears but the more he tried not to cry, the more he did. He heard the shake in his voice when he tried to speak.

"You saw, didn't you" Dr. Hardy said abruptly. It took Pete out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Pete wasn't sure he heard him. They were perched overlooking the Valley. "Didn't you?" he asked again, looking over Vesta's crop fields. Pete wasn't sure what he meant. The _body_? Yeah, wasn't that the point of coming? He remained still, Hardy had lifted his gaze from the fields to Pete's eyes. This void expression in Hardy's eye made Pete shiver. It made him feel like he had to answer in that instant.

"I, well yeah…I mean…" Hardy's stare dwelled on Pete. "Wasn't that why we came? To see the body?" It felt strange to refer to someone as _a body._ He felt as if Hardy's gaze was scrutinizing him. Hardy's expression remained rigid. "How was seeing the body?" Any expression that had resembled a youthful glow had become downcast. "It was… I hope never to have to see one again" He lowered his head, "Especially of someone I know"

"Yes. It's quite unfortunate" Dr. Hardy agreed with only a slight nod. "Do you have any theories of what happened" This caught Pete by surprise. What? Why is he asking him? He's just a farmer and besides, he must have some idea. He suddenly recalled his conversation with Dr. Trent.

"Well I assumed he drowned" Pete answered. "Hm" Dr. Hardy nodded, obviously looking for something more. "...Hardy" Pete began but paused soon after. "What did you mean when you said, 'you saw'?" Right as they were about to descend the mountain, Hardy extended a hand to Pete's chest. "You saw the injuries to Hugh's body" The tone sounded like a question but it really wasn't. Pete nodded. He had seen the bruises and gashes. "What do think caused those?" He asked.

He tried to play this wisely. "Well, I'm not doctor but… maybe he got them when he fell into the pond" Seeing Dr. Hardy intense stare made him add more on, "like the ledge of the pond or the base and bottom of it could've caused the injuries" Dr. Hardy doesn't have eyebrows but Pete could practically see them arch almost.

"That is quite possible. I just wanted to hear what you think" He said. Pete had an odd feeling scratching at him. "What do you think, doctor?" Hardy lowered his arm. "I think that is entirely possible" That's not what he said in the morgue. "Let's continue to town"

The descend wasn't too steep and they could see Vesta, Celia, and Marlin tending to the corn in their fields. As they walked by, Pete made a quick wave to Celia but quickly retracted it before Marlin could see. For someone as ill as he is, he sure can pack a wallop! Celia smiled and returned to the stalks. "She would make a good farmwife" Dr. Hardy said without any prompting. This made Pete turn a few shades darker. "Well, she's a good friend" he was embarrassed to say anything else. "Are you not looking to settle-down?" Hardy asked, seeming genuinely interested. Considering Celia's own medical dilemmas, Hardy is quite close to the young girl. She stops by his home clinic every week for a simple check-up. Pete once walked in right as Hardy was observing her bare chest for who-knows-what. She couldn't look at him for a whole week after that. He was quite embarrassed too.

As they proceeded through, the heart of the town, usually lively in the summer, had taken on a more brumal air. Hardy soon turned into his home, giving Pete a quick wave of dismissal. Pete wasn't sure what to do after that. Maybe get a drink at the bar? He could use a few cool moo-milks from Muffy to clear his head. He was considering it but as he looked at the shadows from the buildings, he knew it was too early for the Blue Bar to be serving.

No one was around, not even Murrey, the resident homeless man. He usually wanders about looking for shade on hot days like these. He can be found in the bar ordering drinks with money he probably stole. Pete has personally caught him stealing from his property, shucking corn, taking eggs, etc. The guy has a few screws loose. He talks about his home in a far away town as flies swarmed around his busy hair. He usually introduces himself with a "moi…" he says it in such a strange way that must take effort.

He rolled his head back as he stretched his aching shoulders. Through the rustling trees swaying in the hot breeze, he could see the pinnacle of Romana's Mansion. It was by far the most elegant creation in the entire Valley. Only two stories but more rooms than a hotel. Just then, Lumina came to his mind. She found the body. He couldn't even imagine that. He didn't know what was worse: finding the body or observing it later.

He probably should go see how she's doing. He looked onto the path and took it. The walk up to the mansion was exhausting. He was huffing and puffing with his hands on his knees. Pete looked over his shoulder at the long upward path. Too late to go back down. There was a massive fountain in the center of the yard, he dunked his head into it.

"And what are you doing there?" Somehow, Pete could hear the voice clearly. He lifted with head, water rushed from his forehead down his nose and chin. Sebastian, Romana's personal butler, was standing before him with his hands folded together. "Oh, I'm coming to see Lumina" Sebastian's face fell a little, "Oh, it may not be the best time. She's still recovering from finding little Hugh" Pete nodded. "I know but… I really would like to talk to her" Pete was genuinely concerned for her but he had to admit that he wanted to hear more information about the case in light of the possibility of it being a murder. Sebastian twisted his lips into a line but he soon softened. "Okay, if she wishes to see you…" he didn't finish the thought.

The A/C was blaring on the inside. Pete had been expecting to see her at the piano bench with her fingers stretched along the keys. "She's in her room now, I will lead you" Pete already knew where her room was but he wasn't going to argue. For the first year of him being a farmer, he would visit her every day to woo her with gems and jewelry. When a poor harvest came he decided to ship them and use the proceeds for the farm. Soon his visits dwindled as he spent more time tilling and planting. Soon he was spending more time with Vesta's hoard as he ordered seeds. At this point, he hasn't personally visited her for a few seasons now. Last autumn was when he saw her by the pond. The browns and golds of the leaves reflecting off the ripples.

When they reached her room, Sebastian knocked on her door. It pushed open a bit since it wasn't all the way shut. She was sitting at the table in the center of her room with her fingers laced together. She wasn't looking at anything in particular as she bore at the wall. "Lady Lumina-" her hair bounced as she jerked her head up, "Pete is here to see you. Do you wish to see him?" She didn't answer quickly, instead she rubbed her forehead. "He can come again at a different time" Sebastian offered her but she shook her head. "No, it's fine. Pete come in" She stood from her seat and went to the window.

Sebastian nodded and clicked the door shut. Pete wasn't sure what exactly he could say to comfort her or get her to open up. She had her arms crossed and moved to the window. It overlooked the back property. Pete had never been there before but has glimpsed it through that window in the past. "Are...you okay?" he asked.

She dipped her head, her short brown hair skimmed her cheeks. "I...I think so" anything beyond that wasn't said. In the awkwardness, he glanced around the room. She remained quiet. He scratched at the back of his cap. "Well, it can only get better from this point, right?" He tried to laugh but it was strained. "I keep seeing his face every time I close my eyes" she shuddered. "I just…" Pete went to her. "I just went to see him" She spun to him in response, her eyes wide. "You went and…?" He could see the shock in her eyes, her lips were parted.

Upon closer inspection, the fringe of her bangs were overlapped in thick clumps and her mascara was a little messy. "What do you mean?" Pete felt nervous having her so close to his face, she reached a hand out and held onto his red kerchief. "I mean I went to Mineral Town with Dr. Hardy and… saw him" her eyes were as large as the porcelain dinner plates in their kitchen. She looked away and only then did he notice how small her nose was. A little red too when she sniffled.

"How horrible" she released him. "Such a young child" she sighed and returned to the window. "I wish I didn't go to the pond so early" she gripped the window-sill. Pete's brow rose. As he thought about it, Hugh was found relatively early in the morning. He knew that Lumina was fond of the pond but she usually lingers there in the late morning to the afternoon. "Why were you there so early?"

Lumina adjusted her hair, moving it from her eyes. "I was a little angry and couldn't sit still"

"Oh? And why was that?" he asked. She just waved her hand, "Rock being Rock came over unannounced the night before and tried to convince me to go to the ocean with him for a date"

Well that does seem like something he would do. "When I told him it was late, he said it was the perfect time for skinny-dipping!" He could see the fumes steaming from her ears. She tapped at the sill with her long manicured nails. Her eyes which were so previously distant, focused on something much closer. "I was so angry that I couldn't even play piano the next morning and decided to go to the pond" Her eyes seemed trained on the glass pane itself.

Looking at her he could see she was quite pretty despite some of her lashes being clumped together. Her small pouty lips were glossed red and Pete forced himself to look away so not to miss whatever she might say. "Yeah, Rock can be…" He didn't really know what to say. Him and Lumina are still friends so he didn't want to be too harsh. She turned back to him, her brown eyes looking directly into his. "Yes, and he even had the nerve to storm off!" she complained to him.

"Probably to the bar" He laughed though his eyes slide down to the expensive carpet draping her floorboards. "Wouldn't surprise me" she hissed. "He can be such a sleaze" That was harsh. Pete leaned his side against the window, he wasn't going to fall or anything. He was getting comfortable talking to her. Complaining about Rock seemed to make her more comfortable because she was taking less pauses and speaking a little more naturally. "But he most likely went to the pond or somewhere like that. He's used to me chasing him back down. I don't know why I do that though"

"Because you still like him, right?" Wrong Move. She glanced at him with fiery maleficence, he thought a mighty slap was coming his way. "I mean, well. He likes you!" Pete shimmied away, his side moving to the wall beside the window, his arms crossed. She crossed her own arms and tossed her head away. "If he just stopped acting like a doofus then maybe…" she trailed off.

"Anyways" she shook her head, "I was at the pond early and it was barely morning" she shivered at the memory of the shadows being long stretched across the water. "It was really quiet for a while and I liked that. I was looking at a fish that was poking its head above the water" she smiled slightly, seeming to recall it but her smile soon faded into a small grimace. "When it went back under I looked up and.." she turned away from the window. Her feet skimmed along the carpet as she hobbled over to the table. Pete rushed alongside her. He held onto her trembling shoulders. "It's okay, don't rush"

"I-I… I wasn't sure what it was" she sniffled harshly with her hands pressed to her face. "It was just so surreal. I never expected to find something like that-" she wailed. Pete gripped her shoulders. "It's okay, you don't have to go on" She just leaned forward into the table and wept. "Hey don't worry, it's going to be alright" he whispered just above her head. "In time it will-"

"Pete-" she sniffled, interrupting him. "Could you just leave me alone right now?"

Pete backed away, he felt a little embarrassed. "Oh, ok" he said and lifted his hands from her shoulders. "I'll just go now"

The walk down the stone path from the mansion was quiet. Each stone was neat, none of them with grass or weeds crawling along them or out between. They were all packed together in a straight order. Whoever is in charge of it does a good job. The bricks themselves aren't even worn. No cracks or chips among them.

The only reason Pete noticed was because he had spent most of the trip with his eyes on the ground. He hates being asked to leave. Not out of fear of social rejection, it just is awkward and embarrassing that his presence is no longer desired, worse, that he couldn't read between the lines and see that. Amidst wallowing in his own self-pity, he heard the distinct sound of glass shattering and a surprised yelp. He lifted his head and found himself at the edge of Chris's home.

Without thinking he leaned the door open and peered inside. "Is everything okay?" a strange question to ask after the host's son died only yesterday. Chris was standing a jump back from the sink, the white remains of a porcelain dish cracked on the floor. "Oh! Yes I'm fine!" she called back. She kicked the shattered glass forward for some reason, Pete wasn't sure.

In a big heave, she leaned forward onto the sinks, clutching the edges. Pete wasn't sure if he should leave or not. Last time he was asked to give her space and she does look...sort of fine right now. Slowly she crept down to the floor and went to work gathering the pieces. "...Do you need help?" He whispered, some part of himself hoping she wouldn't hear so he could just leave. Just then the smell it him. If the smell of _burnt_ could be portrayed visually, it would most likely be crusted charcoal that had hardened to a stone, being chipped along some surface leaving a streak of ash and black embers. It was strong. Strong enough that Pete felt the urgency to mention it.

"What is that-Is something burning?" He pushed passed the door looking for the fire. Chris jumped to her feet and grabbed a frying pan from the stove with both hand and shoved it into the dish sink. It sizzled and crackled with the inflow of cold water from the sink. "Is everything okay?" He rushed to her. Without her even finishing saying "I'm fine" she caved onto the floor in a heap over the glass. "Chris!-" She was sobbing with her hands to her eyes.

"I can't take it!" she bellowed. Her shoulders hitched and trembled with her sobbing. Pete had never been in such an awkward state since Wally's break. He looked above her into the sink where water was rushing over the charred remains of something he supposed was food. "Only if I- why didn't..." She muttered over and over to herself. He wasn't sure to touch her or not, his hands hovered just above her shoulders.

Before he could have made a decision, she straightened out, lifted an arm to wipe her tears and jerked up. "I'm sorry about that" the shake and her voice still present. She removed her glasses as she smudged her eyes. "I'm really sorry about that" She repeated. "No...no... It's fine" He whimpered. She started scooting her legs together as she shifted to a kneeling position, presumably to stand. "The glass" he warned her, it gritted as her heels scrunched into it. She hushed the water and went to work scrubbing the pan. "I'm sorry about that, I just...I just-" Pete hurried to pick up the shards between her feet. She almost stepped on his fingers multiple times. Her movements were jagged as she continued a string of mutters.

Pete scooped up the piece, glad that he wore gloves, and lifted himself from the ground. She was scraping the pan with the rough side of the sponge, putting her whole arm into it. Pete was spellbound momentarily seeing the tears well in her eyes. "If I had just looked…" Pete stood with his hands out in front of him with his mouth partly gapped. He wasn't sure what to do right then. She wiped her forehead.

"A-are you okay" He stammered still unsure of what exactly to say. "Yes, it's just…" she turned away from the sink, hooking her hip against the ledge. "I let Hugh go running and when it got late-" she backed her hand just under her eye. "I didn't check on him I just thought it'd be like every other night and-" her tears over rode her, "h-he never came back" she wept. Pete tossed the shards into the wastebin beside the sinks and grabbed her shoulders. "It's not your fault-"

"I just was so tired-"

Pete could see the restraint in the creases between her brows that she was trying to keep from crying. "It's okay" he reached out to her, "It isn't your faul-" "I know that!" she snapped, "I know...I know that" She breathed and knocked his hands from her shoulders. Pete stepped back. "um...I'm sorry" Pete spoke, dropping his head. Just as Pete was opening his jaw to speak, Chris cut in, "Could you give me some space"

"Oh...yeah, sure" he bobbed his head.

The walkout was awkward, he was conscious of every movement, shift in muscles, as he left. A rise in anxiety that didn't drop until he was out of her sight. He took a deep breath as soon as he reentered the hot air. He could feel the rushing blood behind his cheeks. He pressed his hands against them and flinched when he felt small shards scrape his skin. Into the distance, the valley rolled with the heat waves. It was even hotter than he had expected it to be. It was in the late afternoon so it is supposed to be cooler at this time. He set about on his journey back to his farm to spend the rest of the day getting well-deserved rest.


	4. Search

It was a few days before the cow festival when Galen disappeared.

Pete had been walking down towards Vesta's farm to get some reasonably priced seeds when he thought he saw movement in his peripheral vision. He was on the bridge when he witnessed Nina scuttling up from her tiny home on the lower part of town. Her ladybug hat, the first thing he noticed. A smile played on his lips as he raised his arm into a wide wave. He was about to call for her when he saw her feeble hands fidgeting with each other. Her mouth, which was thin and pressed into a line, sagged downward at the edges.

"Are you...alright Nina?" he asked as she came close. Nina was one of the first people to greet Pete when he first moved into the Valley. She caught him as he was coming down from his farm, in reality, she probably just crossed him on her way to the Turtle Pond. She invited him to her house that night and her and her husband, Galen, squeezed into her tiny but comfortable home. Pete couldn't help but wonder if the home was even made with the intent of more than one person living in it. The house in its entirety is the size of a single room.

He made sure to find time for the old woman, visiting her at the pond or dropping by the house. He would fish beside her at the pond, he never caught anything though. Most likely because of them scaring the fish away with their chatter.

Without answering she clung onto Pete's arm. A question mark could've grown from his head. She gripped his arm with her small hands as she turned her head up to him. Being elderly, her cheeks sagged, wrinkles creased her eyes. Long wisp of white curled out from under her signature ladybug hat-the hat she wears everyday.

"Oh Pete, Galen hasn't come home yet" she whispered to him. "What?" his voice was concerned. He leaned in close to her, he had to crouch to be at eye level with her. Besides from being… well aged, she was very short. Hugh could probably have bested her in a height competition. She tightened her grip. "Galen, he went on one of his walks last night and he still isn't home" she said, her lip trembling.

Pete was taken aback. He did a quick check over his shoulders in a futile check if Galen was close by. He wasn't. "Well he can't be that far" he tried to smile. She released one of her arms and brought her hand to her lips.

"He usually isn't gone this long" worry laced her words. "Don't worry" Pete tried to reassure her. "Let's get everyone and do a big search" He unhooked her hand from his arm. "I'm going to go get Vesta and I'll be right back"

"Oh, but-" she spoke in the way only frail elderly woman can. He made a dash for Vesta's which was only a few yards away. As he was swinging the door open, he heard someone call to him from behind. "We're over here Pete!" Celia called. Her smile was hidden partially between the green stalks. She was alarmed by the crunching of the stalks as Pete burst right through them. "Pete- the corn!-" She yelped. With the leftover momentum from jumping over the fence to grab onto her shoulders.

"Celia, come with me" her cheeks burned red. "What-?" her eyes went wide. "Come with me and-"

"Hey what are you doing!" Marlin yelled. He pushed up his sleeves as he came barreling towards them. "Oh Marlin, you come too an-" Pete felt himself be yanked up from the ground by Marlin's fist. "What are you bothering Celia for, huh?" He shook him from side to side making Pete's head roll back.

"Marlin, put him down" Celia shouted. He didn't hear. "Well? Huh?" He pulled one fist back ready for a punch. "Marlin you put Pete down this instant or else!" Vesta's rough voice blared. Marlin knew not to go against his elder sister's orders and put him down. Put him down as in hurled him to the ground. Pete landed in a bone-crushing heap. "Are you okay, Pete?" Celia lowered herself down beside him, her long hair tickling his cheek and elbow.

"Yeah" he winced. "Why did you do that Marlin?" Celia griped. She stood up, waving a finger an inch within his face. "Say sorry to Pete" she admonished. "Wha-?" Marlin stepped back to find Vesta right behind him.

"If you weren't sick I would smack you" Vesta had her arms crossed. Pete pushed himself off the ground, "Okay okay, guys this is really important" the three of them set their attention on him. "What is it?" Vesta asked, her small eyes looking curious. "Galen's gone and we need as much people as possible helping to look" Vesta's eyes widened. "Galen's gone missing?" Celia looked horrified. "Okay"

In the center of town, most of the villagers were gathered. Dr. Hardy and Takakura were standing on each side of Thomas, the mayor of Mineral Town, in front of the inn. Takakura stepped forward.

"Some of you may be wondering why you have been gathered her. Some of you already know why. The fact of the matter is that Galen hasn't been seen since last night and as of right now, no one knows where he is" There were some gasp from the crowd. Pete glanced over the crowd. Muffy was standing near the bar with her hand to her mouth turning to Griffin, he could read _It's terrible!_ On her lips. Romana and Lumina graced them with their presence in the center of the crowd. Kate was lingering nearby without her father, who was at work.

Nina came out from the crowd and stood in front of Takakura. "Nina could you say a few words" Takakura put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes, uh-" she turned to the crowd, "My Galen didn't come home from his late night walk last night" she sniffled, "He usually walks to the down to the beach or to the end of town and back. He isn't a young man anymore so he couldn't have gone far…" she trailed off. After a moment Mayor Thomas stepped in. "Okay, so as you know I am the Mayor of Mineral Town, seeing as Forget-Me-Not doesn't have a mayor, I will be leading the search. I've also gathered some of the residents of Mineral Town to help" he cocked his head to where a cluster of villagers were.

"We will split everyone into groups and search until noon" it was just about 9 am, "-then we will regroup and decided the next best decision. If any group finds anything, then come back to this spot, Dr. Hardy, Dr. Trent and I will remain here just for that purpose" He clapped his hands, "Are there any questions?"

Most of the people in the crowd took this opportunity to peek at the expressions of the other villagers. Most of them looked ill. "Well, what if we don't find him?" someone asked somewhere behind Pete. "Well, let's just focus on finding him" Takakura answered. Pete glimpsed over his shoulder to who Takakura was talking to. Pete didn't even notice that Rock was in the crowd when he first entered it.

Rock was standing in the back, leaning against Dr. Hardy's house. Ruby was standing beside him with her fingers laced together. Pete could see her mouth moving but he couldn't hear what was being said. Nodding at what she was saying with his head cocked to the side like it was going in one ear and out the other, he lifted his eyes across the crowd. Directly into Pete's. Rock immediately looked away. "Okay, we are going to split into groups" Pete looked back to the Mayor.

Pete ended up grouped with Kassey, Gustafa, and Cody. They were to search the Goddess Pond. Lumina was originally in his group but fiercely protested going back to the Pond. The other groups were to search the fields that clustered around Nina's home and the hot-spring a few yards away, the turtle pond and the properties to west of it, the property and the beach that were to the east of the pond, the mansion, the mine, the inn and Vesta's fields. Pete's farmland was also to be searched. It made him a little uncomfortable though. Not that he did anything but just the thought of the villagers tromping on his crops made him cringe.

But as the Mayor was calling out the groups, Pete noticed something. He was about to offer to lead the group to search his farm but Carter's group was to search it. In Carter's group was Flora as well. In the Group to search the mine was Romana's group, which also had Lumina. The Mansion was searched by Ruby and Marlin. Sebastian was in Muffy's group that was to search Vesta's fields. Vesta was leading another group to search the bar. Griffin's group, Nina and Wally, was searching the west of turtle pond. Of course, Kassey and Cody, who live to the west of the turtle pond are in Pete's group. Patrick who also lived in the area, was searching Nina's land with Daryll and Nami. Daryll's home resides just barely on the east side of the turtle pond with Gustafa's home, which is being searched by Rock and Chris. Chris's home as well as Grant's and Kate's was being looked into by Kai and Murrey. Why anyone was allowing a klepto homeless man search multiple houses was beyond Pete. The Inn was taken by Gotz, a carpenter from mineral town, and Celia with Karen- another resident of mineral town.

Besides from the obvious lack of manpower, Pete noticed that the groups seemed strategic. The Mayor and Dr. Hardy had quite the chat before the groups were strung together. It just so happens to be that no one was searching their own land. This subtle fact made Pete uncomfortable. What would be the benefit of cutting off people who know that individual part of the land best from leading a group over it? Wasn't Galen just a missing person at this rate? The words that Pete overheard in the morgue came drifting back. But even so, even if Hugh was murdered, that doesn't mean that Galen was. The old guy could still be in the Valley, dazed and disorientated lying in a field somewhere.

Pete just hoped it was all a coincident and not the predicament of suspicion. Pete glanced over to Gustafa, who was walking the field beside the Goddess pond. Kassey, being a short man, didn't enter it probably in fear of being overshadowed by the grass. He was by the grand tree that twisted its branches high in the sky. Cody was examining the fields as well, his big arms swimming through the tall weeds.

Pete himself was circling the edge of the pond. As the title, 'pond' suggest, it isn't a big body of water. This would be about his third lap. Galen definitely wasn't here. He observed the cool water rippling off a breeze. The water was darkest of greens in the center. Pete shuddered when the cool rolled off the pond onto him. Looking into the center, he imagined Hugh swimming there. It itched at him, waiting to see a body rise from the depths.

Another set of images strung together, Galen hobbling over to the edge with his cane. Slipping in. He sighed with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes drifted to the grassy ledge as he walked. Something glimmered out from under the brush at the base of one of the trees looming over the pond. It wasn't unusual to residents to toss coinage into the pond either as offerings to the Goddess or as bribery for some wish.

Pete didn't mind stuffing them into his pocket-yes, it's wrong but he justifies it in his mind as "cleaning the pond area" and it's not like he knows who tossed it so he can't return it or anything. He went to it, it was glimmering gold in the sunlight. Gold? Pete grinned to himself as he bent over to receive it. It was still half obscured. It was thin between his fingers as he lifted it. He held it in front of himself, a necklace. He looked it over, turning it in his hand. The centerpiece being a large golden ring with two rods crossing, the beading chain draping over his hand.

Kinda tacky as he looked it over. Not made of real gold, just the color. He knows because he has personally dug up gold in the mines and this was all wrong. Maybe it was Lumina's. After all, she comes here often and he once helped her find some heirloom she lost around the pond. But she usually wears expensive festoons, not this cheap thing. He was about to toss it but thought he could just ship it for some extra dough. He looked over the fields to see if the others were looking, when they weren't, he stuffed it in his pocket.

After a few sweat-dripping hours of searching, all the groups conjugated in the heart of the town. A few group leaders were speaking to the Mayor. As Pete looked around he saw all the groups. Mostly just a pair, some groups with three members. How his group had four for a relatively small area-comparatively, was unknown. He didn't see how just two people could search the entire mansion in just three hours.

"Okay, we are going to regroup and search again" The mayor clapped his hands. "Did anyone find anything?" Nina piped up from the crowd. The mayor quieted down. Dr. Hardy shook his head.

"No, we haven't-yet. We're going to begin searching again in an hour. Get ready, eat, rest" Takakura lifted his voice. "Then come back here" After that, the crowd dispersed and the groups regrouped into their original cliques. Pete went back to his farm.

As soon as he stepped onto his land he set his eyes to scanning. Carter and Flora were just here. Of course, of all the villagers, he would have the archaeologist searching his land. Even though he had nothing to hide, they probably found something incriminating revealing he is a shitty farmer.

As an hour passed, Pete prepared for the search. The groups were reformed and Pete made sure to keep track of the members. Again, all the members happened to be living on some other part of the land. Pete was stationed to the beach. He was with Marlin and Ruby. The three of them are to look over all everything on the east side of the turtle pond. This included, Daryll and Gustafa's home.

Pete was pushing the door to Gustafa's home to enter it. He wasn't sure what he would find- probably weed and lava lamps, whatever was there couldn't be any stranger than the mermaid in Daryll's basement. ...A mermaid…

Pete was suspicious of the fact that home-checks were required. How would Galen have gotten into someone's home. Sure the doors usually are left unlock but why would a full search of a home need to be done? Just look in each room, closets even. Galen may be old but he isn't senile. Why would he be hiding in closets or breaking into homes? In light of Hugh's demise, could Hardy be thinking that Galen was…

He recalled the way Hardy was talking to the Mayor when Thomas first came down the path. Does he know Hardy's suspicions? It would only make sense that he would get Thomas involved. After All, the Valley has no mayor or even its own restaurant. Mineral Town is the only neighbor they have also.

No lava lamps but mandolins lined the wall. He even had drums and pillows with peace signs and smiley faces for seats. Pete wasn't expecting much. The search lead to nothing. At the beach, Ruby was walking along the shore, the hot air rolling off the waves with the foam. The sun was going down leaving a red residue bathing all the plants. Marlin was searching the fields near Daryll's home. "It's about time we head back" Ruby called out over the waves. Pete nodded and they went up together.

The day ended without one shred of evidence that Galen even left his home. As twilight faded into night, the bar was filling. Pete was having a drink. Moo-milk, a new classic. Muffy was twirling her body to give Patrick his drink and Marlin his. Gustafa was guzzling down his morning mist. "Having trouble baby-doll?" Kassey flirted, he was already on his third drink. Pete stretched his back. "Are you drunk already?" somebody asked, probably Griffin. "Drunk? Me Drunk? Ha! I ain't no light-weight" Kassey beat on his chest.

"Really 'cause you sound drunk" Rock knocked back a drink. Almost all the stools were taken and with Takakura now entering, Muffy brought over a simple wooden stool from the back. The bar soon became overwhelmed with vociferous noise. Kassey arguing that he isn't drunk, Gustafa playing on his mandolin talking about the spirit of nature, Takakura trying to order, Grant entering the scene. Despite all this, melancholy overshadowed them.

Even Gustafa's lyrics were laced with decay. "You're drunk! Just admit it" Rock slammed his drink on the counter, making a loud clang. Pete could smell the alcohol on his breath from where he sat two seats over. Rock strung his fingernails through his hair while pushing his empty glass forward with his other hand making it tip over. Muffy plucked it up. He just flicked a finger up. _Another one?_ When Muffy came back Pete could see he was drinking some pretty heavy stuff.

"You should lay off the heavy stuff" Griffin was cleaning some other glasses. Rock just waved him off in dismissal. "How can he not be drinking all the heavy stuff?" Patrick gruffed. "We have a dead child and now Galen's missing. Who wouldn't be drinking? Huh?" His grip around his glass was harsh. A groan erupted from someone. "I know..." Marlin said, "This kind of this doesn't happen in the Valley"

"Well apparently it does" Rock sighed, his eyes sliding halfway under their lids.

"It shouldn't!" Marlin raised his voice. "Let's not shout" Takakura took a drink of water. Grant had gotten the last barstool and was ordering. "Yes, Hugh is no longer with us but Galen could be-"

"Dead" a voice whispered.

Pete was horrified to realize that it was his voice. He looked up from his drink, everyone was just staring at him, even Gustafa stopped playing. "Why would you say something like that, Pete?" Takakura asked, his eyes opened from under the heavy creases of his skin. "...I..uh- I'm just saying what everyone is thinking" he dropped his head back to his drink.

No one responded. Pete strained his eyes on his own reflection in his drink. Through his ears though, he could hear the low sighs of agreement. "He's right" he heard Kassey say. "If he were around we would've foun' him by now"

"When did he go missing?" Grant asked, he had only gotten back into town an hour ago. He did get put in a group to explore the mansion. "He didn't get home last night" Patrick answered. "Is there no chance that he is hurt somewhere?" Grant inquired, sipping his drink, a frown tipping the edges of this mouth.

"Well I don't see where the hell he would be" Kassey made a big show of slamming his drink down. "How do we know he didn't just leave?" Rock asked, gulping down another drink immediately after. "Where would he have gone?" Gustafa asked, lowering his mandolin. "I don't know, _Mineral Town?_ " He responded as if he was offended that Gustafa even had the audacity to question him, he pushed his hand through his thick hair again.

"Why would he go to Mineral Town?" Marlin asked. Pete lifted his gaze from the cup. "Who knows? Maybe he was tired of the married life and went to get some hot babe" Rock laughed. "Sounds like you're the one who's drunk" Kassey said.

"You don't know! It could've happened" he shouted, his words slurred. "Who the hell do you think you're yelling at kid?" Kassey launched himself up. "Who are you calling a 'kid'?" Rock banged his fist against the counter. "It could've happened. He could've left and went somewhere outside of this boring Valley!"

"Let's calm down" Gustafa lowered his mandolin even more. "I am calm! He's the one being a jackass!" Rock stammered. He swung his arm out, inadvertently sending his glass flying off the counter onto the floor. The crash made Muffy gasp. "Be careful!" Griffin yelled. "I'd like to see you yell at me again!" Kassey cracked his knuckles as he shouted.

"Guys! Guys!" Pete jumped off his barstool. Takakura moved in behind them. "Calm down guys" Takakura's presence seemed to stifle Kassey's behavior-only slightly. "Fuck off" In a sudden burst, Kassey launched himself at Rock, grabbing him by his cheap leisure suit. "Get off! Off!" Takakura hoicked Kassey off Rock, not without Kassey still gripping Rock by his white jacket. Rock was knocked off the barstool. Marlin jumped into the action, grabbing onto Rock trying to pull him away from Kassey's grip.

"Let go!" Patrick was yelling to his brother. "Take it back! Take it back!" Kassey spat trying to yank Rock closer. "You lil' punk!" Takakura pulled harder, but Kassey's fist just weren't letting go. "You better not tear my jacket, short-stuff!" Rock shouted. Pete came up from the sidelines and grabbed onto his hands. "Just let go!" he called.

"Kassey stop it!" Muffy cried out. And to Pete's surprised he actually let go after that. Still he was yelling. Rock was shouting too, it was hard to tell what he was saying though since it was so slurred.

"Out! Out with you two" Griffin ordered, pointing right out the door.

Thinking it was wise to keep the two separated, mainly because Kassey could really beat Rock's ass, Takakura and Patrick went about taking Kassey home. Rock, though, he shook loose of Marlin's grip and left the bar. They could hear the doors to the inn slam shut from next door. Grant left after that, visibly shaken up. With that only three remained, Gustafa, Marlin, and Pete. Griffin sighed and thought it would be best to close up for the night.


	5. Assistance

Pete stepped out of his home with the snap of his shoulders. He rolled his head over them. The smell of petrichor hung heavy in the air from a late night drizzle. Which was nice as he wouldn't need to water his crops. He doesn't have many animals to take care of, only a few chickens. That took a good two hours but he soon found himself going into town.

The clouds littered the sky with crepuscular rays' faint glow on the sour soil. He heard the sound of whimpering from the home beside the path, Dr. Hardy's. He wasn't too keen on finding out what it is but he couldn't let the sound go on being a mystery. He turned off the path. Just as he was lifting a hand to the door, it opened.

Crying as she left, Nina had a handkerchief to her nose. Her eyes were squeezed shut above her ruddy cheeks. She barely muttered an "Oh, Pete…" as she passed. He didn't have to be told what happened.

It was the day of the cow festival when Galen's body drifted on shore as the villagers were setting up.

Rick and the others were horrified when it washed into the sand. Sea foam bathed over the body. His clothes were still present but torn like an old fish net. Immediately they went to Dr. Hardy, who would retrieve the body. The festival was cancelled within the hour.

As Pete stood in the doorway, his eye widened in horror. Galen's dead body was on Hardy's table. He gasped. "Pete, it's better if you leave" Hardy said as he closed the door. In the closing gap Pete could see Dr. Trent eyeing him. Word travelled around town quickly, everywhere was shut down. The people stayed in their homes. Pete even went home and toiled in the fields.

As the sun sank in the sky, darkness rose. Twilight had shimmered in as Pete wiped his brow. Dirt caked his overalls, thick at the knees. He could use a drink although he wasn't sure if the bar would be open, but quenching the thirst in his throat was definitely worth it.

Pete could see a light glowing through the bar window when he turned off the path. The lights from the inn lit yellow squares on the dusty soil outside. Most of the other homes had their lights out already. Pete really didn't know how things could get any worse. He pushed passed the bar door. Inside, faint bar music tumbled on the air waves. Griffin was cleaning some glasses with a rag.

Pete wasn't expecting to find anyone else there but the middle barstool was taken. By Dr. Hardy.

But it couldn't be too unbelievable that he would be having a drink after having to take care of the body. The doctor tilted his head away, bring his chin closer to Pete. He nodded in a way Pete could only understand as a simple acknowledgment of his presence. He played it safe, he sat one stool away from him. He really just wanted a drink and that was all. But Hardy wasn't having that.

"Come here, boy" He croaked as he encircled the opening of the glass with his fingers. Pete rose a brow, he wasn't exactly used to being called 'boy'. He wasn't sure if it was affectionate or condescending. Either way, he didn't really like it. Nonetheless he bumped over a seat.

Dr. Hardy took a drink from his glass. From the smell of it, it was a simple ABC drink. "What can I do you for?" Muffy asked, batting her lashes at him. "Oh, just a Moo-Milk" She smiled. "Coming up" He shifted in his seat. Dr. Hardy was just sitting looking into his drink. After a few moments he took another swig. For someone who invited him to sit beside him, he sure was quiet. Muffy came with the drink a several seconds later. He thanked her.

"So, do you come here often?" Pete wanted to break the ice though he already knew the answer. Hardy isn't a big drinker. Or at least he doesn't drink at the Blue Bar. Pete knows this because he is a regular at the bar and rarely sees the doctor. "No… I thought I could use a good drink…" He brought the glass to his lips. With the doctor sitting beside him, questions about Galen nagged at him. This was an opportunity.

"Hey Hardy-"

"What do you know, Pete?" Hardy lowered his glass, not even looking at him. Pete eyes went squinny for a brief second. "What-?"

"I know you have some knowledge about the case so just tell me" Pete felt his jaw go slack. What was he talking about? He didn't know anything about Galen's death. Did...Did Hardy suspect him of something? Galen was just swept out to sea somehow. What would make him think...? Then the chill of the Mineral Town clinic smoothed over his skin again. Him, pushing his ear against the morgue door, he recalled. He gazed directly into Hardy's eye. It was cutting into him like a surgeon's knife. A cold sweat beaded from his forehead. There is no way he could've known.

"What makes you think that?" Pete squeaked out, his voice suddenly raising like a hiccup. Dr. Hardy clicked the bottom of the glass against the counter. Hardy's hard expression resembled as much joy as a brick wall. Pete immediately dropped his eyes to his feet hanging off the stool.

"When we were walking back into the Valley together, I asked you a question. Do you remember what it was?" Dr. Hardy asked. Pete raised his eyes but not his head. Only Hardy's nose and below were visible to him. Pete thought back to the scene. He and Dr. Hardy were at the peak of the mountain path.

"You asked what I thought happened" Pete thought. Well really, Hardy initiated the conversation with _You saw didn't you?_ "Yes and you said…" Dr. Hardy just received another drink from Griffin. Pete's eyes swam between the two. He lowered his voice. With only him and the doctor there, Griffin and Muffy would be able to hear easily.

But also, Hardy's question left him in unease. Was this some kind of trick? Was he trying to catch him in some lie or something? "Um…I believe I said that I thought…" he had to think back. He took the words that he heard in the morgue that day. Words from Trent. "That he could've hit his head or something" he saw the expressionless shield he was wearing that made him so nervous, "You know 'cause he had injuries to his head. Like he fell...or something" he was making hand gestures above his head as he spoke.

"I believe 'He got them when he fell into the pond...like the ledge of the pond or the base and bottom of it could've caused the injuries' were your exact words" Pete nearly jumped. He molded his shaking lips into a forced smile. "You've got quite the memory"

"I was just surprised. I wasn't expecting the town farmer to be so sharp" Pete smiled even more. He wasn't sure where this was going but he didn't think the compliment was so genuine. "Well...you know, I try"

"'The rocks at the base of the pond and at the bottom could have caused the injuries'"

"Um, I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Pete blinked. Dr. Hardy's input just seemed so abrupt. He really was wishing he stayed home. "Oh, that's just what Dr. Trent said" Pete felt his blood run cold. His expression seemed to amuse the doctor. It was a shaky smile on Pete's suddenly pale skin. " _The rocks at the base of the pond and at the bottom could have caused the injuries_ " He took a drink. "I was just surprised that you could have reached the same conclusion as a well-educated and esteemed doctor in just a few minutes of merely _looking_ at the body" Pete could see an accusation hanging heavy in the air. He just wasn't fully sure what it was. "Well great minds think alike" Pete squirmed. Hardy took a big gulp of his ABC before turning to face him directly, "You even worded your conclusion just about the same way"

Dr. Hardy lowered his glass down harder than he had before. Pete felt his stomach tighten. Hardy was staring at him. He wasn't sure what expression to be making at that moment and it shifted from one to the next in the most unnatural way. "I-uh, uh, I…Well I guess I'm just a genius" It was all he could muster with a phony smile. What was this? This wasn't a conversation, it was an interrogation!

Dr. Hardy wasn't smiling at the comment. He instead remained silent. Pete took a deep drink of his Moo-Milk. He hadn't been drinking much of it since he started talking to him. He used this as an excuse not to speak to Hardy but when his eyes started itching and his throat burned, he split the glass from his lips. His eyes were watering and he glanced at Hardy, who was still staring at him.

"Why don't you just come out and say what you're thinking?" Pete gritted his teeth. He wasn't getting out of this one. He could just walk out but since he knows for a fact that Hardy does think Hugh's death is suspicious and for all he knows Galen was murdered, he doesn't want to be any more suspicious.

"I want to know if you were listening in on Trent and I as we were in the morgue" he was speaking in a hushed voice. "Well" he scratched at the back of his neck. "Pete" Dr. Hardy seemed angry. "I was just curious! I heard you guys talking and…just got curious" he whispered. "How dare you eavesdrop on us" He gritted his teeth. "What else did you hear?" He demanded an answer, he pushed his arm forward into Pete's space. "Nothing-"

"Don't lie to me, boy"

Pete moved back, legitimately feeling frightened. "Okay, I heard about Hugh...that it may not have been-" Pete's eyes popped open when Hardy's hand clasped over his mouth. "Lower your voice" Hardy's jaw was clenched tightly. Once Pete calmed down, because the act of Hardy covering his mouth alarmed him in such a way that he started flailing his arms, he checked over his shoulders to see if Griffin and Muffy had noticed. They did.

"Everything okay?" Griffin asked. Dr. Hardy responded, curling his lips into a smile, "We're just fine, actually. Thank you" With a single glance to the door, Hardy told Pete they're leaving. Outside the bar, the deep night air was warm still. Moonlight bathed the path in pale blue. "Follow me" Hardy said, walking ahead of him. He didn't know where he was going. Pete assumed that they would continue their conversation at his home but he passed it. He could only assume it was because of Galen's body.

As they walked, they passed Daryll's home then Gustafa's and eventually turtle pond. In the distance, the dull roar of the ocean hitting the rocks and sand, the sea salt in his nostrils, the light sparkling off the flickering water, he never noticed how beautiful it was before. He could only internally thank Hardy for taking him there.

Once they were on the sand, Hardy turned to him. "It's better if we talk in private" His head-mirror reflecting pure white. Pete still felt a little awkward standing there with him since he kind of smacked him when he covered his mouth. "So you heard it all?" Hardy said, more to himself than Pete. "So you know my suspicions?" Pete nodded. "Have you told anyone?" Pete shook his head. "Well, that's good. Don't tell anyone. I'm not sure if murder is the case-"

"But you are fairly certain" Pete didn't know where his confidence was coming from, it just came emanating from somewhere deep in his belly. Maybe it was an intense case of morbid curiosity. "That's why you were so careful that no one was on their own property during the search" Dr. Hardy's eye's expanded. He looked purely bumfuzzled. Something about it made Pete feel even more empowered. "You think someone in the Valley is a murderer" his bold statement left the doctor tongue-tied.

Pete held his tongue only briefly, "Galen. Was he murdered too?" He kept his eyes firm on the doctor, the wind in his chest. The wind off the sea blew on their clothing making Pete's Kerchief flap. Hardy sighed and took a step back. "We have to be very careful about this" He turned away and descended down the shore. Pete followed.

"Something like this has never happened in the Valley and it's very important that you and I are on the same page" he pivoted his body towards him. "You cannot tell anyone what I am about to tell you" Pete swallowed hard, a strange chill ran down his spin. "Hugh was most definitely murdered" A sense of horror overcame Pete suddenly but quickly dissolved. Hearing it now made it all seem more real. "His injuries are not compatible with a simple drowning"

"And what about Galen?" Pete clenched and unclenched his hands. He wasn't sure if it was the salt drifting on the air that made his mouth dry. "He has been taken to the Mineral Town Clinic" So he isn't in Hardy's home. "It's a miracle that he washed up on the shore"

"And why's that?" Pete asked. He was following about two or three feet behind the doctor. "Because bodies sink" He answered. "Usually bodies from the ocean never emerge. It's the body's natural tendency to sink upon entering the water. The body does rise eventually when the gasses are being released and this is also aided by the natural buoyancy of human bodies. Depending on the temperature of the water also affects how quickly they will raise. The water here is a little warmer than some other nearby waters. Sharks enjoy these waters so we're lucky that in the few days he was in the water, he remained unharmed. And with how wide the ocean is, he could have been swept away and never found"

"Okay but was he murdered?" Pete asked. Hardy just continued, "Bodies in nature are exposure to all sorts of elements. However, those in the water are saved from insects and many other factors and decompose much slower than those on land. Galen's body suffered only minor decomposition"

"And what did it show? "Anxiety made him bit his lip. "Because the body was in good condition we were able to see that there were no conclusive signs of a murder" Pete wasn't sure why but he sighed. This confused him, shouldn't he be happy? "But… there were suspicious injuries" Pete could feel his mouth parting. "Like what?" Hardy turned away from the waves to face him. "Bruises to his hands and knuckles, mainly to the proximal and intermediate phalanges" Dr. Hardy could see the bewilderment in Pete's eyes and lifted his hand in demonstration. "The sections of the fingers in the hands" Dr. Hardy traced his other hand over them. They are the parts after the knuckles to the first joint in the fingers then to the second, leaving out the fingertips.

Pete was still confused. "What does that mean?" Dr. Hardy sighed. "We don't know just yet but there are small indentations in his skin"

"Of what?" Pete asked. He wasn't sure how this was all tying together.

"Shoes"

Pete nearly gasped. "Shoes? What are you saying?" The dots weren't quite connecting though he was seeing the picture. "I don't have anything else to go on but my instincts are telling me that he didn't just fall into the river. That the injuries to his hands were somehow endured before falling into the water"

"What makes you think a shoe made those marks?" Pete crossed his arms.

"The indentations are in the classic shape of a shoe heel" Hardy answered.

Pete mulled this over. If shoes left those marks then doesn't that mean that someone was stepping on him. An awful animation of someone stomping on poor Galen's hands played in his head. "So someone was involved in his death" Pete barely was able to utter this. "Does Mayor Thomas know about this?" Dr. Hardy nodded. "I brought it up to him when Dr. Trent and I both were positive that Hugh was not an accident. The Mayor is very much involved in the case"

"What about with Galen?"

"The Mayor is suspicious as well"

"And Dr. Trent?"

Dr. Hardy waved his hands. "He believes it all mere speculation, and it is" He rubbed his chin. "Under what circumstances someone left those marks and how he ended up in the water is unknown but I don't think it's a coincidence that Hugh was murdered just a week prior" With that Dr. Hardy looked him directly in the eye. "Pete, I need to know right now that you will keep quiet about all this"

Pete nodded. "It is better to keep this from the other villagers for now" Hardy explained, "Pete, you can be a great ally to us being just a regular villager" Pete wasn't expecting that. "You can be my eyes and ears"

"So you want me to be a spy?" Pete asked, slightly intrigued. "If that's what you want to call it. Just tell me if you see anything suspicious" Dr. Hardy said with gruff in his voice. "You may be more trustworthy than I am" This puzzled Pete, "Why would I be more trustworthy?" After all, Dr. Hardy's been in the Valley much longer than he has. He also is a doctor so he has earned the respect of many of the folks. If you can't trust your doctor then who can you trust? Dr. Hardy turned away from him and began to hike back up the shore. Pete was jolted into action by this. The doctor isn't too great transitions in movement.

"If you of all people noticed something suspicious about the way we set up the search then I'm sure the sharper residents must have too" he doubted Hardy was trying to insult him but he did have a good point.

Pete didn't answer. "So from now on, you are to act normal and observe the residence for anything suspicious" Hardy said before stopping abruptly. He turned to him, "Can I trust you to do that?" With as much confidence as he could muster, Pete nodded.


	6. Witness

Though he felt important to have such a vital role in the case, Pete couldn't sleep that night. Just the very real possibility that there were two murders in the Valley... Galen's case is still shrouded in mystery though. Injuries to the hands and water. That's all they know. Is it possible he sustained those injuries long before his death?

He'd have to ask Nina for sure. But he doesn't want her to get suspicious in any way. It was for that question he went to Hardy's the next day. Hardy was sitting at his desk with his nose in a medical book. "I already asked" he said, not even lifting his eye to look at Pete. "Just for the purpose of examination, I need to know what injuries he had before he went missing. She said he only had a scar on his chest from an accident years ago. Nothing to the hands or face that she could report"

"Oh" Pete wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. It meant that they could be on the right tracks to figuring out what happened but simultaneously it meant that a murder could be the actual answer. "Well, I guess I don't have to ask her then" he shrugged, he was planning on visiting her to get the scoop. After talking to Hardy the night before he thought he should make time to talk to every person in town. Maybe something would slip out and it could solve all of this.

Dr. Hardy swiveled in his chair to face him and slammed his book shut. "This isn't a job for you to play detective. Don't go around asking questions. The last thing we need is for someone to get suspicious. Whoever did this already knows that these are not accidents, we don't need to tip them off that we know too" He admonished.

In response, Pete just tucked his chin into his chest. Dr. Hardy sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you" he put his fingers to his head, "But we have to play this safe"

"No, it's okay. I got it" he smiled, deep down feeling embarrassed. "Pete. I am depending on you. Just remember that there is possibly someone very dangerous among us. I want you to be safe"

"Yeah I'll be more careful" he scratched the back of his neck, "But one more thing-" Pete began. Hardy's expression softened, "Are you sure we shouldn't tell anyone about the murders?"

"At this point we only know for sure that there was one murder. We wouldn't want to arouse any fear from the villagers yet"

"But even if we don't know for sure if Galen was murdered, we know Hugh was. We should let the people know" Pete protested. Dr. Hardy pounded his fist into the desk. "That wouldn't accomplish anything but frightening them-"

"They should be frightened! If Galen was murdered then anyone is at risk-" Dr. Hardy shot out of his seat. "I said no!" He put a finger to his nose, "The last thing we want to do is alert the murderer that we're on to him" He spun away from Pete and paced around the room. "Well then maybe I will just tell them!" he knew he didn't mean it and he didn't even mean to say it.

"The Mayor is already involved. We are doing the best we can right now and you are not going to ruin it for us. Yesterday, I asked you if I could trust you. I hope you weren't lying when you said yes" Pete stood there feeling like he wanted to disappear.

"I'm sorry. I won't tell. I'm just…" Dr. Hardy came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, which was hard for him to do since he was so much shorter. "I know. We are all nervous. But you have to trust us. I have put my trust in you and now you need to put your trust in us"

Pete had a small smile on his cheeks. Dr. Hardy squeezed his shoulder and that almost made Pete's cheeks tinge pink. After they talked some more he headed out. Not much happened in the days to come. Hugh was buried in the field before the bridge to the east part of the town. The whole town has been socially desolate since then. The bar has been closing an hour earlier and most people don't leave their homes.

It had been about five days since Pete last talked to Hardy when he went to get some more seeds from Vesta. Summer was almost over with only two or so days left. The firework festival had been cancelled too. Not that he definitely had a lady to go with. The first woman to come to mind would have to be the voluptuous Muffy. Second, Celia comes to mind. Dr. Hardy mentioned that she would be a good farm-wife. He was feeling a little restless these days and just wanted to settle down with someone, have a child and just retire from the farm and become senile.

Not that it mattered right now. He had just bought his seeds when he thought he saw Muffy's big bouncy blonde hair coming down towards him. Upon closer inspection he noticed something, she was wearing her hair in a puffy pony-tail. Hot, wait- a green tank and cargo shorts. Glasses? Flora? He was right. She was coming out from around the path leading from the excavation site. Immediately he recalled that it was a Tuesday so she wouldn't be digging for the day.

Pete has talked to her on numerous occasions while he went to the mine. The last time he saw her was when she was looking for her favorite alcoholic drink at the inn. When Ruby told her she thought it was sold at the bar, Flora dragged him there to get it. He ended up having a drink and getting wasted on one glass. Shit's powerful.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked as she came close.

"Oh hey Pete~" She smiled. The sun reflected off her thick glasses. "I was trying to figure out where to spend my break" She sighed with both arms akimbo. "Where do you usually go?" He shuffled the seeds into his bag as she sighed. "I usually go to the Goddess Pond but I don't want to go there right now since…"

"Oh yeah, well…" he was going to comfort her but he couldn't think of anything really to say. "It's really terrible what's been happening" She pivoted her body around him. "First Hugh, now Galen" He began walking down the path with her. Pete knew not to give any more details about Galen or Hugh so he just sighed in agreement

"I think I'll go to the inn and talk with Ruby for a while" She suggested to herself as if she wasn't too sure. "How long do you usually stay out on your days off?" He asked. Sometimes he had personally seen her walking down the Goddess path with the shadow of night clinging to her skin. Only the moon showing she's there. "I usually head back around ten thirty or so" she suddenly shuddered. It was quite warm despite the autumn airs gusting in. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine...it's just.." she had a hand to her mouth.

"Yeah?" He didn't want to pry but he now he was interested. "The night Galen went missing... I think I saw something" She looked to him, her eyes shivering in fear. Pete stopped. "Tell me"

She turned away, "No, I don't think it's important…"

"Every bit of information is useful" he tried to seem assuring. This could be very important and he wanted to make it up to Hardy for their little spat a few days ago with this information. "Well…" They were on the bridge which seemed to make her very uncomfortable. She muttered something to herself and rushed to the other side. "It's okay, you can tell me" he smiled. "Okay" she took a deep breath.

"I was at the excavation site at night and I was starting to get hungry so I was going to go to the Blue Bar. I was walking down the path and I just got passed the windmills when I saw Galen on the bridge" Pete felt his lungs inflating with excitement. She saw Galen on the night he disappeared? He had to suppress any form of smiling that may come to his lips despite this not being something to smile about. "Someone was with him"

Any smile he might have internalized evaporated. "Who?" He knew this person could very well be the murderer. "I couldn't see very well, my glasses were dirty from the dust in the mine" She answered. "I was going to walk towards them but then I thought about how far I would have to walk to the bar and decided to just head back to the tent and cook something even though I hate cooking" she said.

So someone was with him the night he went missing? This is very interesting. So he was on the bridge. "And then…" she paused. She seemed to be shaking. "Yes, what happened?" he asked, taking her hands. "As I was heading back… I thought I heard a splash"


	7. Seek

Pete didn't hesitate to tell this piece of evidence to Hardy.

"Fascinating" Dr. Hardy had his hand on a book, he was sitting in the same place they argued a few days ago. He thumped his fist on the table but remained quiet. "I think we can be even more sure that this was a homicide" Pete said but Hardy shook his head. "No, we can't be fully sure just yet"

"But if someone was with him when he went into the water and didn't say anything then it was murder" Pete felt heat rising in his lungs. "That is certain, yes" Hardy replied. His eye was drifting out the window. "Should we say anything now?"

"No, not yet"

Pete crossed his arms. He disagreed with the doctor but he really didn't have a choice and he was just going to have to trust that the man knew what was best. "What do you think happened?" In the midst of Hardy leafing through the pages of a botany book of some sort, Pete could see the wheels turning. "I'm not too sure. We know that he was with someone the night he fell into the water. We know that Galen sustained injuries to his hands"

"Is it possible that he was holding onto the bridge and the assailant stomped on them?" Hardy hummed with a hand to his chin. "Galen was an elderly man, I don't know if he could have grabbed onto the edge when he was pushed off" he closed the manual. From what Pete could see it pertained to botany. "Hugh also was only a child. The victims would be easy to over power. If there is only one perpetrator, then the person may not be that strong if those were their targets"

"So it really could be anyone?" Dr. Hardy turned to him. "Let's just say that we can't rule anyone out" He lifted his eye to Pete's. "We need more information. Flora apparently was withholding information. We don't know how many other people have information"

"What would you like me to do?" The light through the window was casting light rectangles on Hardy's desk. "It seems we can't keep this all under wraps. I need you to go and do me a favor"

It was sometime in the afternoon the next day when Pete set about to do Hardy's bidding. He thought he'd start at the bar so he could have an excuse to see Muffy. He strolled in looking for Griffin. The Bar doesn't open until five in the afternoon and at this point it was a rigid three-thirty. The bar was cast in a shadowy gold. Mainly because of all the golden wood furnishings.

No one was manning the counter as expected but Pete knew that most likely Griffin would be in his back bedroom. Pete can't recall him ever being anywhere else. Griffin is pretty much chained to the bar. Pete cracked open the door leading to the back. He's done it before, Muffy has a bedroom back there too. A ladder is the only thing that separates their rooms.

Muffy thinks of Griffin as a father but Pete doesn't know about the old guy. He's seen the way he looks at her and it isn't the look a father gives his daughter. Griffin's a nice guy but he makes him a little nervous. If Muffy had to choose between the two, assuming she no longer viewed Griffin so platonically, Pete knew that he wouldn't stand a chance. Yeah, he would argue he's better looking than the stubbled and wrinkled forty-six year old but Griffin is stable. He can buy her anything that she could possibly desire. Pete hates to admit but he is also a more interesting guy. He can sing and play guitar, he's seen some weird shit in his days so he can tell a story. He's not only financially stable, he's emotionally stable as well. Pete finds himself flustered at all the wrong times and he could easily see Muffy getting tired of him being a pushover. When a typhoon hit off the coast a little less than a year ago, he and many others buckled down at the bar. Griffin lead the group, Pete waited for whatever command and didn't question it.

"What are you doing here so early?" Griffin asked as Pete poked his head through the opening. "Oh, uh-" some part of him didn't expect him to be there. "Well, I came to talk to you" he said and took a step into the room. "Really?" Griffin was sitting with his guitar in his hands. "Yeah actually" he closed the door behind him. Griffin seemed to have noticed and rose a brow.

"It's pretty important and you can't tell anyone" Griffin lowered his guitar. "Yes, what is it? Has something else happened?" his voice was concerned. He rose from his seat. Pete always knew that Griffin was tall but it's hard to tell from behind a counter. Griffin was towering over him and he had to shift in position to get out of his shadow.

"Well there really is no way to say this but… Dr. Hardy and the mayor have been talking and they would like you to keep an eye out" He was having trouble figuring out just what to say, borderline fumbling over his words. "Why?' Fair question. "Well it's just that… the mayor said that there has been a rash of theft in Mineral Town so…. The mayor suspects someone from the Valley!" Pete raised a finger upward. He was surprised by his own genius.

"No, no one in the Valley would do such a thing" Griffin responded. "Oh, but someone did…" Griffin pursed his lips. "Let me go talk to Hardy" he said, pushing passed him. "Wait!" Maybe that wasn't such a good lie.

Pete grabbed onto his tan jacket. "We don't know just who it is. It could be someone from Mineral Town too-" Griffin yanked himself out of his grip. "It's fine Pete. Let me just go talk to Hardy" The tone in his voice was that used when talking to children. "Griffin, I said _wait_!"

He grabbed onto his arm. "Pete" he spun around to face him. "Why don't you tell me what's really going on"

It wasn't a short chat and Pete couldn't lift his eyes from the floorboards as he told Griffin the scenario while sitting in on his bed. Besides from the awkwardness of sitting next to another guy on a bed, he knew he messed up again. Hardy is going to be so pissed.

Griffin exhaled a long breath, his fingers were laced with his hands clasped over his nose and mouth. "This isn't some joke, is it?"

"That'd be a sick joke but yeah, Dr. Hardy wants you to watch over the bar to see if anything suspicious happens" Griffin stood to his feet. "Okay, I can do that" his voice was low. "I'm going to clean up" he said. It took Pete a moment's silence to take the hint.

Pete had to kick himself for getting someone else involved after just being told to keep it to themselves. He did get some information from Griffin but nothing useful. Gustafa is in love with Nami, Kassey is in lust with Muffy, the stress of the whole thing has weighed down Lumina according to Sebastian who came for a drink a few days ago. The stress has even gotten to Grant-during a fiery debate between him and Kate about who was the one in charge, he slapped her across the face. Ruby has come to the bar as well- not to drink, but to ask for Griffin to look out for Rock who has been spending more and more time at the bar in the past weeks and Carter meanwhile finally learned to cook for himself since Flora's been withdrawn as of late. Pete thinks he knows why but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

The walk to the inn was only a few seconds, 10 at most. They are right next to each other. Coincidence? Pete thinks not. It's probably more strategic than that. After a getting a few at the bar, a person may just go to the quickest place for shelter than fumbling home. Or at least, that's how it has worked out so far. Inside the establishment, Ruby was stationed behind the counter.

"Hey Pete, how are you doing?" She asked, her big cheeks full of jolly.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm here to talk to you actually" He sauntered to the counter. Pushing himself in on the counter he continued, "I'm just going around to ask you to keep an eye on things around here" he said in a low voice.

"Why?" It wasn't Ruby who asked. Pete whipped his head around. He hadn't even noticed Rock was in the room. He probably had just come down from the stairwell. "Has something else happened?" Ruby asked, her small brown eyes being bent with worry. Griffin asked the exact same question. "Well yes…" Pete thought, should he go with the same lie?

"Recently Mineral Town has experienced many thefts so the Mayor just wanted the folks of the Valley to keep their eyes open for anything suspicious just in case the thief comes to the here" he decided to cut off the part about someone in the Valley being the thief. He didn't want them act like Griffin did.

"Theft!?" Ruby raised her voice. It wasn't hard to imagine a successful woman like her to be concerned about the possibility of someone coming along and stealing her property. Mineral Town was just next door.

"What's happening over here?" a female voice said. Pete turned to see Nami approaching the small group. "I thought I heard ' _theft'_ " her hair seemed even more red than Pete remembered.

"You did. Oh, isn't it terrible?" Ruby was still standing behind the counter with her arms hovering over it. "First little Hugh drowns and then Galen and now there is someone going around stealing?"

"Someone in the Valley?" Nami asked, a brow arched. "No someone in Mineral Town" Pete corrected her. This caused a strange expression of doubt to cross her eyes. "Someone in Mineral Town is a thief" she tilted her head, something incredulous about the pop in her jaw as she said this. "What was stolen?" Shit. Pete didn't think this far out. "Um-"

"Some expensive wine from the winery and some furniture from the inn" Rock interjected. "...That's what I heard" he ran a hand through the side of his hair. Before Pete couldn't even comprehend that, Ruby gasped. "The _inn_? If it can happen there, it can happen here!"

"Do they have any idea who it is?" Nami asked.

"No- it could be anyone" Rock answered, he ran a hand through again.

"So if anyone sees anything suspicious like someone sneaking around or something, tell Dr. Hardy or me"

"Why Dr. Hardy?" Nami asked. Damn, what is this? Twenty questions? "Oh, Hardy will tell the Mayor-the mayor originally told Hardy about it so…" Pete cursed himself for not being a quick liar. His mother always told him to tell the truth but lying is such a handy skill.

"Okay, we will. Definitely" Ruby was clicking her fingers against the counter. "Has anyone already come forward with some information?" Rock asked. "No, not ye- well actually..." Pete thought about it. Flora technically came forward. "What? Has someone said something? Who?" His eyes were wide.

"That's private-"

"Come on man"

"Are you sure you can't say?" Ruby whispered. Pete shook his head. "Sorry, I can't. We keep everything confidential"

He left the inn after that. As soon as he turned into the warm air he sneezed. Something was carrying on the wind. It wasn't too much of a bother for him but he didn't enjoy the fuzziness in his eyes like cotton out of its pod.

Hugh's grave rested in the field by the bridge Galen possibly fell, or was pushed, in. It was a big boulder. Cody, Carter, and Vesta had to roll it from the beach to the field and then Cody could chip it into a grave.

"Pete" On command, he turned to the voice.

Nami had just shut the inn door and was standing in the inn's shadow. "I need to talk to you" she said. He wasn't sure what to think about this. Nami usually isn't the most talkative person so what she had to say, it must be important. At least that's what he was assuming as she was stepping out of the inky shadows into the glistening light. Pete straightened his cap in the meantime.

"Going to Gustafa's?" He asked. He's seen her do that a few times, he had to admit he didn't know much about her. According to Griffin, Gustafa confessed to wanting her to be his wife so...maybe they're an item?

She didn't hear or she ignored him, Pete couldn't tell. "I saw something suspicious" Well that worked out. He wasn't expecting anything really, at least not this quickly. "Yeah what is it?" Facing her, she stopped right before him. "You"

He was taken aback by that. His shoulders shifted back and his brows rose. "W-What do you mean?" He began with a stutter. A crooked upward curved formed in the corner of his mouth. "You. You are suspicious" She was looking him square in the eye. "You lied in there didn't you?"

"What? I'm a little lost" He was hoping against hope that she couldn't see through his facade of innocent confusion. "What are you saying?" Nami didn't alter her approach. Why does this keep happening? First Hardy then Griffin… "You were lying in there weren't you? This has nothing to do with some theft does it?" Shit. Why does she have to be so perceptive?

She is a woman of few words and left it to him to answer. "What makes you think that?" Like a lizard hoping for a better insect to come fluttering by, she waited in silence. Her eyes never leaving him. "Well… I uh" he quickly glanced around the open land looking for someone that he just so happens to need to talk to or some job he can attach himself to. "I...um" he returned to meet her icy stare.

"Why are you asking?" She wasn't going anywhere so he might as well figure out what she suspects him of. She waited. "Ok, so maybe it was a lie" A intrigued expression came to her and relaxed her stare. "Then what should we be looking out for?" He paused. He doesn't have to tell her what is actually going on but he doesn't want to risk getting caught in another lie. She would just become more suspicious and go sniffing around. "We don't know" This wasn't a lie. He really didn't know what constituted as suspicious. "Just...anything suspicious. Someone sneaking around or doing things...outside their nature"

"Outside their nature, huh?" She said.

It seemed to Pete that that was more of an admission of something unknown to him rather than just a random repetition. "Why? Did you see something?" He asked her. "If acting against their nature is suspicious then I saw something very concerning"

Pete leaned forward immediately, "Who? What did you see?"

"Tell me why we are looking out for someone suspicious" Her arms were crossed. "This better not be some trick, Nami" Pete warned, though he had no course of action to follow if it was. "It's not. Just tell me"

He bit his lip. No, he can't tell another person. It's bad enough that Griffin knows and he can't risk Dr. Hardy finding out. "I...can't tell you" She looked surprised, her lips were parted ever so slightly and her eyes only a little wider than expected. "Hmm? Is it that top secret?" She mused. Pete leaned back, catching a gust of wind against his ear. "Well, sort of" Hopefully she'll just back off.

"I supposed that it has something to do with the two deaths we've had here" He felt his smile crack. "What-? What makes you say that?" She peered up at him, she was maybe four or five inches shorter than him. "I wouldn't have thought anything of it if Dr. Hardy and the Mayor hadn't split all the groups up so that no one was searching their land. I thought it might have just been a coincident but then they did it again during the second search"

"Well that doesn't mean anything. After all, once is an occurrence and twice is a coincident" She didn't look like she was buying it. "What's going on? Is there someone we should be concerned about?" The tone in her voice suddenly put in him the reason for her pestering. Fear.

"We don't know. Just...be careful when you're out" He sighed. "You expect me to take just that? What if I just go and ask Dr. Hardy?" She made an exaggerated gesture of turning towards Dr. Hardy's home and Pete fell for it. He launched his hands at her shoulders. "Wait" He halted her in her tracks. "Pete-"

"Just wait- You can't go to Hardy" She slapped his hands off of her. He was surprised at her strength. "Just tell me what is going on" He bowed his head. "Ok. I...you can't tell anyone I said this okay?" She nodded.

"We… believe that someone has been trespassing into the mines and we think it is someone from Mineral Town" He tried not to let his sweat fall, this was the smoothest lie he has told so far. "Since quite a large amount of mineral town folks come to the inn, we thought that Ruby should keep an eye out" She looked him over hard.

"If that's the case then why did you lie?" She cocked her head to the side. "I didn't want to concern them with something bad happening in the Valley. Seemed to cause less concern if the thefts were in Mineral Town" She sighed. "You're lying" He was really beginning to dislike her.

"I saw your expression when I mentioned the deaths. I was right, wasn't I?" He gritted his teeth. "And what does trespassing at the mine have to do with the searches?" He dropped his head low and sighed in exasperation defeat. "Fine. You got me" He waved up his hands. "We think someone is tossing chemical waste into the drinking water and-"

She gasped, not in shock but in irritation. "Fine. Whatever, don't tell me" She turned away from him and began walking. He was glad to see it was in the direction of the inn and not Hardy's. Her retreating figure tossed up a wave. "Wait, Nami" he called but didn't move from his spot.

"What was the suspicious thing you saw?"

Her wave was dismissive. "Nothing. Just Rock doing his own laundry"

This made him laugh despite the sour conversation just now. "Yeah, and when did he do that?" He had a hand on his hip. The conversation with her actually ended better than expected. He didn't tell her and she doesn't seem to be pursuing it. It must not interest her too much. Or she's just mellowed after hitting a few good blunts with Gustafa.

"Just the night before Hugh was found"

He almost choked on his own saliva. "W-" before he could question her statement, the inn door slapped shut. The night before? "Wait-Nami!" He made a few strides for the door before stopping in his tracks. A succession of images played in his mind like an old film strip. Hugh at the pond, Rock's strange expression during the search, Galen on the bridge with a menacing grin smiling behind him before the splash- Pete shook his head. No, he was jumping to conclusions. That could be a pure coincident. For all he knows Rock did his own laundry to avoid his dear mother finding certain...stains. Pete shook his head. He didn't exactly want to think of Rock's sexual exploits.

But really, Pete contemplated the possible meanings to her statement. Did she really think it was suspicious or was she just baiting him into spilling the beans? She didn't seem to concerned about it. He rubbed his chin as he thought.

Maybe he should keep this lead hidden under some brush. Dr. Hardy wouldn't even consider this a lead anyways. _Someone doing their laundry isn't an admission of guilt!_ He could hear Dr. Hardy saying. The next few hours were spent watering the land. He prefers to water very early in the morning when it's cool or waiting till the sun simmers down and watering in the evening.

The pineapples were creeping out of the soil, the water was glimmering off the crop. Rock was on his mind, so much so that he made a patch of soil into a mud bath. He had to redirect his thoughts away from the subject but they just came swimming back. He couldn't possibly fathom that Rock did it. The more he thought about it, he couldn't imagine _anyone_ doing it. What motives would anyone have? He mulled over the victims, a small child and an elderly man with a cane. It really could be anyone. They wouldn't be hard to overcome. Rock could have handled it despite his short stature. Still all they had was that Hugh was killed and Rock...did his laundry.

The most they have about Galen was that someone was with him when he fell. Soon after he told Dr. Hardy about Flora's information, Hardy made him go and fish out some more. From what she had recalled, she thought she had heard a yell after the splash but it was quickly stifled by the distance as she came to the fields outside the mine, a good fifty yards away. The hum of the windmills drowned out the sound.

The sun had grown cold against his back and the water much cooler on his skin. He wiped his brow. He could use a drink. Bar music was trickling out through an open window. He thought he could hear talking from the inside but it was indistinguishable at best, just the distinct cackle of laughter. He thought he heard a glass crack.

Inside Muffy was sweeping up the pieces of a glass beer mug with her head rolled over her shoulder laughing. A few others were there. Kassey was in the back with Patrick erupting with dull laughter. "Oh, Pete" Muffy called when she straightened up again. "Want a drink?" Griffin was cleaning yet another glass. The way Griffin looked at him was knowing. Pete didn't like having this secret with him. Griffin's thick eyebrows bristly and twisted at the ends.

"What can I do you for?" he asked. Muffy was disposing of the glass. "Oh, just a Moon Trip" He went to the stool and plopped down on it. Finally, being still, he could feel the smooth sweat come rolling down. Muffy didn't hesitate to inform him that hardworking men are sexy. And he didn't hesitate to awkwardly inform that bartending women were sexy. Her blonde hair bounced as she giggled. He wanted to ramp things up by giving that ass a hard slap but he didn't want to risk getting a hard slap himself.

Griffin served him the drink, it was cold and frothing at the surface. Muffy moved back around the counter and propped her head up on her elbows. "How's the farm going?" She asked, giving her head a tilt. "Just finished watering today" He wiped his forehead, hoping for her to see all the sweat as a testimony. "It takes all day?" She seemed amazed, her green eyes open.

"That's the struggle of being a farmer" he wasn't going to tell her that he just decided to water late in the evening when it was cool out. She pursed her lips like she was blowing smoke, "Oooh. Must take a strong man to handle all of that" Pete liked that. "What are you growing on the land?" He extended his arms in a stretch, hoping to look bigger. "Pineapple" it didn't sound so manly though.

She smirked. "Tasty"

"Muffy, come here real quick" Griffin called. Damn.

She left for a moment to go and refill a drink. After the clink of a few glasses and a few idle flirting by Kassey, she came skipping back. "Sorry, I had to get them some drinks" She smiled. "You know, we should go on a date" His smile turned crooked, he wasn't expecting her to ask _him_ out.

"Yeah, I'd like that" he grinned, wiggling his eyebrow. He thought this was massively sexy but she laughed. As he held his hip, his fingers brushed against something hard in his pocket. He pushed along it and tried to roll part of between his thumb and fingers. She brushed her fingers around her ear, pushing back her puffy hair. "Yeah, and when should we do that?" He hummed in thought with a thumb to his chin. He shoved his hand into his pocket and felt hard beads, he quickly recalled the item.

"Hey Muffy, here I have something for you" Her eyes lit up like the sun on the ocean. "Yeah?" her cheeks turned pink as he brought the necklace up to her. He never took the thing out of his pocket. The blush quickly faded as she saw the it. She chuckled. "What are you doing with that?" She asked.

"What? What's wrong?" he smiled too. Was it too cheap for her? He didn't expect her to have high standards when it came to jewelry. She wasn't rich like Lumina or anything. The beaded chain was draped over his hand and he clutched the main piece. "It's Rock's"

"What?" a strange grayness was in his voice. "Yeah, that's Rock's necklace. You've never noticed this cheap thing around his neck? He always wears the gaudy thing, except lately though. Did he give it to you?" Pete was lost for words. "Uh, yeah. Yeah" his smile went wobbly. "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing" he waved. He stuffed it back in his pocket. She lifted her brow "So, that date…"


	8. Rock

No way. He stayed in bed a little longer than usual. He just wasn't sure what to think. His dog was barking at him and chewing on the bed's legs. "Stop it boy, stop" Pete called from the sheets. His cat was clawing at the ends of the blanket that drape over the edge. She was hissing. "Damn it!" He swung his legs over the edge and the animals quickly retreated.

If he weren't so troubled by the latest of events, he might have liked that his animals gave a shit about him. He didn't have to dress himself since he practically dropped dead in bed the night before. His clothes were stained with sweat from his previous work.

Outside the sun was still low in the sky. An unsaturated blue blanketed the farm. It would be cool like this for only another hour or so, so he hurried to work. The chickens were flustered and hopping in their coop. He couldn't recall what happened after that, he just zoned out. Rolling through the motions, he was watering the crops.

Rock came back to mind. The necklace was his. The more he thought about it, he remembered that Rock did wear that gaudy thing. It glistened in the sun and shot a beam into Pete's eye the first time they met. As much as he didn't like the guy, he didn't think he was a murderer. It's not like the necklace proves anything. Yeah, it was at the Goddess Pond but he could have left it there anytime. _He always wears the gaudy thing, except lately though,_ Muffy's words floated in his head. _Lately?_ That could mean anything. Hugh only died about three weeks ago. He could have lost it four weeks ago. He could've lost it two weeks ago. But he was doing his laundry the night before Hugh was found… Still, it doesn't mean anything.

His imagination was taking root and he could see Rock knelt over in front a washing machine, stuffing his clothing into it. He forced himself to stop thinking about it. It was all circumstantial. What would have been his motive anyways? What, that he… He couldn't even think of some absurd reason. As much as wanted to stay on the land he knew that his insides were becoming restless. He need to get going somewhere.

Dr. Hardy was in his home sipping some morning vegetable juice. Pete poked his head in through the door. "Hello, Pete. Do you need something?" He stepped in. "Oh, no… I was just wondering if you have any suspects" Dr. Hardy lowered his drink. "No, not yet though I've been thinking…"

"Yeah?" Pete came to the table were Dr. Hardy was sitting. "Though I have no suspects, I know that Hugh would go running every night up to the Goddess Pond" He reached his hand out onto some manuscripts on the corner of the table. He leafed through them until it reached a page with Hugh's name on it. "According to Wally, Hugh goes running three times a day, in the morning, afternoon, and evening after dinner. He followed that routine the evening he didn't return"

He spun the book to face Pete and thumbed through the next few pages. Pete could see that he pretty much had tabs on everybody in the Valley. Nina, Romana, Celia, were just a few of the faces he saw.

The last page was that of Galen. "Galen was in good health despite his poor physique. As you know he took night strolls through the Valley" He closed the book. "We still don't know anything but I do know that both of them met their demise late in the evening" he took a drink of his juice. "That means that the culprit knew of their schedules"

"Or that he wanders the night" Rock's late-night wandering habits came to mind.

Dr. Hardy's eye rolled to him. "Oh?" He swiveled in his chair around to him. "I-uh, just thinking aloud" he rose his shoulders in a tight shrug. "Hmm" Hardy drummed his fingertips on the table. "Well, I suppose that is also possible but if it is just a case of a nighttime wanderer, then that suggest the perpetrator may just be killing for the joy of it" his eyes were urgent. Pete wasn't following. "What do you mean?" A chill rolled down his spine. "If the person found them just wandering the night and the end result was their death, then that could explain why there hasn't been any obvious motives- there isn't. He's just killing whoever's available"

Pete didn't want to show any expression. Rock seemed less likely. Rock can be deathly annoying but he's not murderous. "What made you think of that?" Pete just shrugged, "I'm a genius remember?" Hardy chuckled. "Though I'm not sure that's the situation... Do you need anything else?"

"No, I just thought I would stop by" Hardy grinned and turned back to the table he was sitting at. Leaving the home, Pete had to figure out where he would be going. If it weren't for the twitching in his chest and the emanating burn then he would've went somewhere safe. Maybe the bar to see Muffy. She could make him feel better. She always made him feel good. Instead he went to see a different girl. Lumina.

Well, not so much to see her. Internally he was hoping to see the leach that always seems to be sucking on her resistance. Of all the places Rock could be slithering around, the mansion seems like the most likely place. From everything he's personally heard and observed, he spends the mornings trying to lower her inhibitions with ideas of drinking and suggestive behaviors. If Lumina just had better taste or better self-esteem then she probably would've kicked him permanently to the curb.

He wasn't too eager to hike up the path but you gotta do what you gotta do. It was getting cooler since Autumn was on its way so it wasn't too unbearable. He could hear the distinct hiss of a water fountain. At the top he rested his hands on his knees. Piano music was traveling through the brick mansion which meant she was home. He couldn't name the piece although it was familiar to him. It was a piece she always plays. Though he wasn't there completely to see Rock, he wanted to check up on Lumina again. The last time he saw her, her mascara was clumped together on her lashes and runny.

"-I just don't see the problem. If you don't have a swimming suit then you can just wear your birthday suit"

Pete heard the piano give a musical lurch as if someone slammed their hands down on the keys. The piece was completed with an echoing slap. Pete saw just the end of it as he poked his head through the door. The sight of Rock's blonde hair taking a sudden skip as his head swung back certainly put a smile on his lips.

He quickly erased it as Lumina noticed him and turned to greet him. Rock barely had the chance to shout something in retaliation before Lumina was smiling at Pete. Rock was rubbing his reddened cheek. Pete could see him follow Lumina's gaze to meet his and he did not look too happy to see him.

"Pete, what are you doing here?" She asked, her makeup looking much better. Her lips were glossy and her cheeks red with powdered blush. "I came to see you" He replied, to which she giggled. Rock wasn't having that. He leaned forward over the piano. "Lumina, you didn't have to slap me!" He whined, dragging her attention away from Pete.

"And you didn't have to be so crude" she rolled her eyes back to Pete. "So what did you want to see me for?" The fringe of her hair skimmed her eyebrows. Her eyes were much brighter than the last time he saw her. "I just wanted to see if you were doing any better" Even under her makeup, blush reddened her cheeks. "I'm doing so much better, but I am bothered by poor Galen" Her head dipped to the left. Her fingers played at the black part of the keys, Pete didn't know what they were called. "Yeah, it's really unfortun-"

"Do we have to talk about something so drab?" Rock interrupted.

" _Drab?_ How can you say something like that?" Lumina argued, her brows scrunched together. "What? He was old he had to go sometime…" Lumina slammed on the keys. The sudden blast of it made Pete finch. "You are so-!" She almost began to scream but being a lady, cut herself off with tight squeal and gritted teeth. He looked quite nonplussed with his eyes wide and one eyebrow high and the other low. "I'm so _what_?" Rock questioned.

"Galen may have been old but what happened to him is still quite sad. He had a wife and people who cared about him. The people of the Valley were greatly hurt by his passing. You should be a little more considerate" Pete supplied just the right amount of maturity that Lumina softened her jaw. "Pete you are so…" she didn't quite finish. Pete could see that Rock had tightened one of his fist, the other was hard to see as he was obscured by the piano. His displeased expression was very visible though.

"So _what_? So preachy? So..so-!" Rock fumed.

"He's not being preachy he's just-"

"Whatever!" he tossed his arm down. Lumina's eyes popped open as Rock slammed his hand down on the piano, inadvertently hitting the fallboard, which almost crushed her fingers. She yanked them away just in time. "Hey!" Pete instantly shot an arm out onto the board. In that same instant, Rock flung his arms up in surprise at what had just occurred.

"Rock you oft!" Lumina rubbed her slender fingers in her hands. "You could've broken my fingers" Rock forced a hand through his hairline, scraping through with his nails, something he does a lot, Pete noticed. "I just don't like talking about such morbid things but suit yourself" and with that he dusted off his shoulders and passed through the door.

Lumina and Pete were just left blinking.

After the daze wore off, Lumina sighed and shook her head. "Don't mind him, he can be like that" She pushed the fall board back and played lightly on the keys. "He gets mad and then just comes back" Yeah, okay. Pete thought he'd follow after him. He gave her a quick good-bye and was on his way.

When he came to the declining path, he could see Rock's blonde hair in the short distance. "Hey Rock" he called, jumping and skipping to gain on his path. Rock didn't turn around though Pete is pretty sure that he heard him. "Rock!" he called running to the side of him. Rock tilted his body halfway to face him. "What is it?" He was still irritated.

Pete couldn't' stop staring at Rock's chest. His breath dropped down into his feet. Rock wasn't wearing his necklace. Duh. Pete still had it in his pocket and subconsciously rubbed over it. Seeing Rock without it just gave him the heebie-jeebies.

"Hey I'm sorry about that in ther-"

"Yeah, you made me look like an idiot" He really didn't need any help.

"Like I said, _I'm sorry_ " Pete lied. He wasn't sorry, he actually enjoyed it very much. "Hey, do you want a drink?" Rock rolled his eyes. "No, not with you" Damn, he is pissed. "I'm going to the beach so stop following me" Rock snapped at him. "Hey, I said I'm sorry" Pete was almost pleading. Rock in return just ignored him and stomped down the path. Pete followed after him for a while which just made him even more mad. Pete really didn't intend to contribute to Rock looking like a…fool but he just made it so easy.

He had a hand to his chin. Rock's behavior in there isn't too odd but the way he tried to shut down the conversation regarding Galen but maybe morbid conversations did make him uncomfortable, it doesn't mean he's the one who killed him. Most people don't enjoy talking about such things. Pete certainly doesn't.

He could see Rock drifting towards the ocean when he got to the bar. "Pete!" He heard a shuffling of shoes, specifically heels along the stone road. The sound of it brought him back to a conversation he and Hardy had regarding Galen's hands. Those injuries most likely cause by the unforgiving stamp of a heel. Upon close inspection of it, the heels indentations were nothing special. A common heel for common shoes. When he got home, Pete even found them in his own shoes.

"Pete, how are you doing?" Muffy called wagging her tail. She linked up her arms to the crook of his elbow, her breast pressed against his arm. "I'm just about to start work" she said. Her lips were glossy pink, Pete couldn't help but notice. Her puffy hair felt soft against his neck and jawline. "That's good because I was looking to get a drink" She lead him in.

Griffin was in the back room and the lights were off. When Muffy flipped the switch, the hot yellow lights came on. He could hear the buzz of the electricity being pumped through them. "'K, it'll be a few minutes, so just sit down" Muffy went into the back. He found his seat and went about waiting. It wasn't too long before she came back with some glasses. "So when are we going on that date?"

"Hmm.." he didn't really know. His mind was always off somewhere else. Since the two deaths and their implications, he hasn't been too cheery. The whole thing has been stressful and part of him wishes that he never eavesdropped in the first place so he wouldn't be involved now. He wanted to take her out and he knew that she wasn't one to wait. "What about next week, Saturday"

"Oh, that long away" She whined. "I want to keep you waiting in suspense" she purred at that. He grinned as he tucked the Moo-Milk she served him under his lip. "Where should we go?" She asked leaning her hefty bosom over the counter. The drink was frothing and felt slushy down his throat, just the way he liked it. "I don't know...why not..-" the image of the beach flashed behind his eyes. The sudden recollection that Rock is there _now_ made him not want to be there _later_.

"The pond-Turtle pond" she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't want to go to a pond" her green eyes were looking away across the room. "I understand" he said and lowered his glass. She rubbed her hands through her long puffy hair. It tumbled down over her shoulders. Her voice was feminine and she gave a long sigh with it. "Why do these sorts of things have to happen here? The Forget-Me-Not is supposed to be a little hick town so small it doesn't even have a school. Where bad things don't happen. That's why I came here" She shook her head.

"I know, I know but accidents happen. It's just unfortunate we've had two" he lied through his teeth. Seeing her distressed was a little hard on him. He wished he could just tell her the truth but he's been sworn to secrecy, not that that has stopped him from telling Griffin, but it would distress her more. Plus, she most likely was screech _how terrible_ and gab.

"I keep thinking back to that night. Poor Galen, only if I had stayed a little longer" she sighed, to which Pete had to ask, "What do you mean?"

"I saw Galen on the bridge before he ended up in the water" How many witnesses were there? "Where were you?" he thought about the distance between Galen and Flora when she saw him that night. If Muffy were closer than this could be some sort of break. "I was on the bridge" Jackpot.

"You were there? When?" he nearly lunged onto the table with excitement. Pete had to suppress it as not to make her suspicious. "Around ten. It has been weighing me down. If I had been there then maybe I could've somehow saved him"

"What makes you think he fell there?" she tilted her head away with a hand to her chest. "It's just a feeling. I left after a little bit, I really regret it. I bet Rock does too" Rock? Pete tried not to look befuddled. "Why would he regret it?"

"Because he was there too"

It felt like all the air had been taken out of him. Muffy noticed because she offered him another drink, patting him on the shoulder. "Are you okay?" She pushed the drink into his hands. "Yeah, yeah, tell me about Rock"

Her blond eyebrow rose only a few centimeters but she continued. "I was leaving the bridge just as Rock was walking across it. You know how he is always up and about" _A night wander_. "I heard Galen start to talk to him about something but I was leaving so I didn't really hear" Pete gripped his drink harder. It just seemed like the blocks were stacking up against Rock.

Just then, almost like on a TV drama or in a poorly written story, they both heard the bar door open.

"Oh speak of the devil, look who it is" Muffy cheered with all the false enthusiasm of a pretty bartender. "Can I get you anything?" she chirped. Pete usually would be jealous of the attention being shifted away but now he was shivering just hearing Muffy having a back and forth with the visitor.

He felt the stool beside him be yanked back and hopped on. "So what we're you guys talking about?" Rock reached out to retrieve the drink he ordered. Another hard drink, Pete noticed. "About Galen actually" he scoffed. "Why is that all the people here want to talk about? Can't we talk about something...I don't know, uplifting?"

This made Muffy look uncomfortable. Rock shifted in the seat, looking down to move the stool and lifting his gaze to meet Pete's but quickly looking away with a snide look. He's probably still mad about earlier. "We were just talking about how you and me were the last to see him"

"You don't know that. He could've fallen somewhere else" he took a drink. Pete had his ears perked and they practically twitched with that comment. Could've fallen somewhere else? Who said anything about him falling? All the villagers knew was that he was washed up ashore. "Fallen?" Pete took a sip of his Moo-Milk.

"Well, how else did he get in the water? What you think he went for a swim at his age?" Rock retorted with a snort as he chuckled. It was a little unbecoming of him but wasn't the most desirable guy to begin with but the answer was fair enough. "What did you guys talk about?" Pete asked, peering at him with the side-eyes. "We didn't talk"

Pete heard Muffy make a guttural noise. "Really...because Muffy said she heard Galen say something to you" Pete tried to sound fair but he was burning with interest. Rock glanced from Muffy to Pete and back to Muffy. "No-I didn't talk to him"

Muffy put a hand on her hip, seemingly irked by his response. "I heard him say he wanted to talk to you about something"

"Oh-yeah, he did try and talk to me. I forgot" he took a drink.

Pete raised his brows in a silent _go on._ "Yeah he said that he…." Rock's eyes went to the ceiling with his drink only a few inches away from his lips. "That… he liked my style and asked for tips" he gulped down a sudden swig and slammed the glass on the table. "Hey! Be careful you can crack the glass like that" Muffy was quick to admonish.

"No really, what did he say-" Pete's mouth with still open when Rock answered with a stiff question, "Why's that your business?" Pete shrugged, "I'm just curious on what his last words were" If looks could kill then Pete would have been decapitated on the spot. Rock was practically snarling at him, nostrils flared. "And what in the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing, just that you said he fell. Where else would he have fallen except off the bridge?" He didn't mention Flora's account. Besides, that really was the only place to fall and end up in the ocean. "Well, how should I know? Why don't you ask him, oh wait, you can't, can you?" Muffy gasped and yanked his drink away. "Get out" she pointed straight at the door.

"What? Why?" Rock argued. "Get out!" she yelled, getting the attention of Griffin who was straightening something in the corner. Seeing the older man beginning to walk over, Rock took the chance to hop off the stool in a huff. "Whatever" he kicked the stool into the counter, making a big clatter and slammed the door behind him.

"What happened?" Griffin asked. "Oh, it's terrible. He was being so heartless about Galen" Griffin gave a secret look to Pete. Little did Griffin know that he was legitimately suspicious of Rock. "You didn't need to kick him out of the bar" Griffin took the drink from Muffy. She turned away from him, crossing her arms with her tongue stuck in her cheek. "Well, I don't want to see him" Griffin chuckled.

"Well, I'll go check on him" Pete pushed his glass forward. Griffin nodded to him while Muffy just rolled her eyes. On the outside, fat clouds had rolled in and layered the sky in darkness. It already looked like late evening. He didn't hear the inn door slap shut or anything so he assumed he went off wandering. He followed the paths to see where he could've gone. Knowing him, he probably went to the beach.

He wasn't really expecting him to be there when Rock had already been there during the day but sure enough, he was standing in the sand just looking out at the water. Pete just assumed that he wouldn't be able to hear him stepping in the sand but he was halted by a question.

"I know why you've been biting my ass" Rock said looking into the ocean, he was standing deep in the shoreline, letting the tides sweep passed his pantlegs. "Yeah and why's that?" He began walking towards him again. The resistance from the wind was harsh and Rock's jacket was flapping in it. "You're in love with Lumina" he answered.

"What?"

"And you're jealous of me. It's really pathetic but I understand. After all, if I was trapped in unrequited love, I would be sad too" Pete was in the middle of rolling his eyes when he thought he heard something like a hick. "Really sad, but I have to tell you just to move on"

"I don't have feelings for Lumina. I came to talk to you actually-"

"What are you saying? You have a problem with Lumina, huh? You think you're better than her?" He whipped his head to him. "Calm down, I...just have feelings for someone else" Pete had his hands up to his chest just to defend himself. "Like who?" even though, they were now side-by-side, it was a little hard to hear over the splash-back and slapping of the waves.

"I'm actually going to go on a date with Muffy soon" Pete felt a little flustered saying that. Rock laughed, his eyes were red. "That's not hard to believe" Pete was taken aback by that comment, not really sure what it was supposed to mean. Hopefully, he was just commenting on how decent a guy Pete was and that it was only a matter of time before Muffy would choose him over the other suitors. "Why's that?" he kind of chuckled with him.

"Because she's easy"

Pete's jaw went slack but Rock kept laughing, especially after seeing his reaction. His first instinct was to swing at him. Seeing the white reflection off his teeth as he was yukking it up just made Pete want to knock out the bottom row. Well, if Rock wasn't going to be nice then neither was he. "You know Rock, I was going to talk to you about something- actually it was about this-" In that brief instance, he revealed the necklace to him. Rock could've gone as white as a sheet. His mouth was still gaped from the laughter but he wasn't laughing anymore. "W-where'd you get that?"

He tried to reach for it by Pete yanked it back. "Just give it back, it's mine" Rock reached out again and Pete yanked it back again. Pete decided to take a different approach. "I found it. It was in the lost and found" He thought this would be sufficient. About a year ago, the town developed its own lost and found after the mass search for Nina's ladybug hat lasted four days. Little did they know that a year later they would be searching for her husband. After they found it in Pete's doghouse, with teeth marks in it, there was a party at the bar-the bar is always looking for a reason to party- Griffin thought up the idea. If something is found from anywhere in the Valley then it will be placed in the bar.

Rock backed off, taking a step back. "When did you find it?" he asked, reaching a hand out. "A few weeks ago actually" he said but didn't hand it over, to which Rock noticed at started shaking his hand like a homeless man shaking a cup for change. "Come on, I lost it at the beach. I've been looking for it"

"Really? Because I found it at the Goddess Pond"

Pete dangled it in his hands, letting the beaded chain jingle. "What-you said you got it at the lost and found" Rock stammered. "Yeah, I lied. You've been lying too" He snapped the chain up and into his palm. "Why don't you tell me about what Galen said to you the night he fell into the river"

"What do you mean?- I haven't lied about anything" His eyes were darting about. "What makes you think-" Rock suddenly lunged at him, knocking Pete back onto the ground. Pete had to use both hands to hold onto the chain as Rock snatched it and had it wrapped around his fist. "Give it back!"

Pete was afraid it would break in the scuffle and the beads bouncing away onto the sand. Rock moved on top of him, straddling him while still pulling on the necklace. "It's mine!" his teeth were clenched together hard enough to break rocks. Just when Pete thought he finally got it back into his clutches, he heard a frantic snap. The beads burst from the chain, one flicked into his eye.

Instinctively, Pete released and clasped his hand over his eye. It stung and flashed white. When he opened it again he caught the last string of images of Rock flinging the necklace into the ocean. "Shit- stop!" he shuffled to his feet. Pete launched himself at Rock hard enough to make him almost fall back, Pete's fist were clenched deep into Rock's shirt. "What are you doing!?" he shook him. Rock was laughing so hard his head rolled back.

"What's so funny?" he didn't answer. With his fist wrapped up in his shirt, Pete rocked him side to side, "You think this is funny?" Rock gripped his hands on Pete's. "What's the matter? It was just a necklace" he grinned as if he knew he won. Pete released him. It wasn't supposed to go like this. He felt heat rising from his chest to his ears. "Why'd you do it?" he shouted. "What are you talking about?" Rock twirled around as he wandered the sand. "Do what?"

Pete held his tongue. He didn't really want Rock to know what he was accusing him of, not that it wasn't obvious if he was in fact the killer. He bit into his lip hard. Here he was, a possible killer right in front of him and he can't do anything about it. Rock spun to face him halfway. "Well, What did I do?" he slurred. Somehow, he seemed just the slightest bit intoxicated despite only having one drink. From Pete's own observations, he's noticed that he's been getting into the hardest stuff the Blue Bar can serve and from what Griffin said, Ruby's been concerned about his constant drinking in the last few weeks. Right around the time Hugh was found.

Pete knew to keep quiet. Maybe brains would be the best way of going about this, not bronze. He relaxed his jaw. "Rock, I'm sorry" Rock seemed confused by this, he held still and just observed him as if he thought it was some sort of trap. It did sound unnatural and felt unnatural to Pete's mouth since no part of him meant it.

"About what?"

"About trying to bait you" he put a hand behind his cap, "And you're right I do like Lumina but I know she's out of my league and so… I got kind of jealous of you since she's so into you. You're just such a cool guy and all..." just sayin' that felt like vomit on the tongue. Rock seemed well pleased with the comment, he rolled his head with a grin. As he was standing with the sand still dusting his shoulders and back he still was filled with contempt. Regardless, he couldn't appear that way.

"But…" Rock's ears perked. "What?" Pete had to play it carefully. "I know how difficult things have been on you lately" Pete's eyes skimmed the water washing onto white sand. Some of the beads looked like pearls as they drifted on the tide. "I shouldn't have criticized you for not wanting to talk about Galen..." as he was saying this, Rock had turned halfway to face him but didn't say anything. Instead, he eyed him with caution.

"I know it bothers you. After all, that's why you've been drinking so much" There was an ambiguity in the tilt of Rock's head. The wideness of his eyes suggested surprise but the way he was sucking his teeth seethed disdain. He'd have to tread carefully. "Your mother asked Griffin to watch after you at the bar"- he was quick to add. "She's worried about you and…frankly, so am I"

Rock didn't seem overwhelmed with emotions of fraternity at Pete's supposed confession. Rather, he remained in the same position with a popped jaw. "I...I've always looked up to you since you've always been so...cool, and good with the ladies!" Pete was trying not to force it. "Seeing you drink lately has been painful... I've noticed that you've been drinking a lot of the hard stuff" There was a slight squint in Rock's eyes. "Is something bothering you?"

"My mother asked Griffin to look out for me?" Rock spat out. Any resemblance of a previous smile was now gone. "Uh, yes and-"

"But not you?" Pete was surprised by his question. For just a moment he couldn't answer but soon fell out of it. "No, but-"

"So why don't you mind your own business?" What? Pete wasn't even concerned about him, but it pissed him off that Rock would respond to someone like that. But then again, he and Rock were at odds anyways. "Because I care about you-"

"Well don't" Rock was fully facing him now. "Hey-I'm just trying to help" Pete could feel the depth of stomach beginning to boil over. Somehow he actually felt angry that Rock wouldn't let him care, even though he didn't. "I don't need your help!" He barked at him. Through Pete's own anger, he could see the red in Rock's expression. "What's your problem! I just want to help you. I know you-"

"You don't know anything about me!" Rock screamed. His voice took a sharp hoarse turn. Pete fell silent. "You don't know shit about me!" Rock drew a ragged breath as he forced a hand through his scalp, nails scraping his scalp. His teeth were tightly clenched. "...Rock…" Pete wasn't really sure where to begin, he wasn't expecting him to snap like that. "I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah, you didn't mean to- well shit happens! So why not you just leave me the fuck alone!" The screams that came from Rock as he shouted him down were almost frightening. Rock's expression was venomous but as the darkness drew in, Pete thought he saw his eyes looking more reflective than dry eyes do. "Rock-" Pete reached a hand out but Rock was just out of reach and stomping towards town. Pete didn't stop him and remained with the tide drowning his shoes.


	9. Interrogation

After a long deliberation, Pete knew what he'd have to do. "I see" Dr. Hardy lowered his manuscripts. Pete didn't want to say anything but he knew that Rock had more than enough circumstantial evidence to make him a reasonable suspect. "Hmmm" Dr. Hardy rubbed at his chin, "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this but I guess it can't be helped"

Pete had the same regret. It was still hard to believe that someone from the Valley could be responsible for such a heinous crime. Hugh for sure was murdered but Galen was just a possibility still. Though those heel prints stamped into his hands are quite suspicious. "What do you think?" Pete asked him. "With the way things are now, it's all circumstantial at best" Pete swallowed, his feelings were muddy. While some part of him was calm like water in relief that Rock hasn't been convicted in Hardy's eyes, the other part felt the indignation of the possibility of Rock getting away because of a lack of evidence.

Dr. Hardy replaced his manuscript with another one from the shelf and swiped through it. Pete watched until his thumb landed on a page with Rock's face. As expected, the image showed a cocky smile. "You really do keep tabs on everyone, huh?" Pete joked.

Dr. Hardy just ran his hand across the rough paper. "What is written there?" Pete couldn't read it as he was standing despite the clean legibility of Hardy's writing. "Not much. The boy hasn't come to see me in more than a year except for the occasional hangover" Pete eyed through the page. Most of it was blank with only a few little scribbles.

"I think I should talk to him" Hardy didn't lift his eyes from the page. The alarm bells in Pete's head were shrilling. "Wait-" he tried to object but couldn't think of any logical reason as to why not to question him. He didn't really know why he was objecting. Hardy swiveled to face him with no real expression at all except for the drooping of his jowls.

"I mean...are you sure? After all, it is just circumstantial" Pete offered but Hardy just returned a blank stare. "Don't you think it would still be wise to question him either way? The mere fact that you came here and told me about him indicates that even you understand how serious the implications are" Pete dropped his head in defeat. He doesn't really know why he was against the interrogation. It just...made it so real. Before he could say any more, Hardy cut in, "Why don't you leave for now. I will talk to Rock later today so for now I need to be alone" Pete nodded.

He really needed a drink. It was still early in the morning. After the whole scene with Rock at the beach, Pete returned home and slept on it. He took his time planting eggplant seeds. Autumn was close enough and the seeds would probably fare well in the cooling weather. When he couldn't stall any longer, he went to visit Hardy. Now, he didn't know what to do. Outside Hardy's home, he was standing on the stone pathway. The only noise was the hollow whistle through the trees. The town was still in mourning for poor Galen and little Hugh. Wally has been staying inside as of late like most people.

Pete decided that he could pass the time with fishing though he wasn't sure where. He didn't exactly feel like going to the beach after his confrontation with Rock, and the Goddess' pond and river were possible crime scenes. After much consideration, Pete rested at the bank of Turtle Pond. It was closer to the beach than he would've liked but it would have to do.

Nina usually lingers outside the pond but since the passing of Galen, she hasn't left her home. Vesta has been doing the daily welfare check. At Nina's age, any day she could just check out, plus the prognostic of a broken heart doesn't help. As the line sunk in he heard a mandolin's strings being played as Gustafa came to the banks. It was nice having someone to talk to. He rarely talks to him so it was interesting and took his mind off things for the mean time. The fish were really biting and Pete got more than he could bring home. After giving Gustafa the remainders he headed up to his home. It was much darker than he noticed. How long was he fishing?

"Whatever, I don't need this!" he heard suddenly as he was passing by Hardy's. He didn't need any prompting and went to the front door, passing the illuminated windows. Right as he positioned himself at the doorway, the door swung open. The voices burst louder than before. There was no break, upon the door opening, Pete felt a force pound into his chest. "What-" Blond hair. "Rock-" Pete couldn't respond before Hardy yanked Rock by the arm and slammed him back into a chair.

"Pete shut the door!" Hardy ordered. He did as he was told and quickly shut the door behind him before Rock could even adjust to his seat. Shock rocked through his body to his trembling fingertips. Trent and Mayor Thomas were in the room. "Wha...what's going on in here?"

"We're just having a chat with Rock here" Hardy answered, "But he is being difficult".

Rock straightened out in the seat and turned his glare onto Pete. "This is because of you! What, you told them that I did something?" Pete never felt so awkward in his life. This was not the kind of situation he liked to be in. Trent only glanced at him momentarily before returning to Rock, who was in the hot seat.

"Let's start again. First off, is there anything you'd like to say?" This style seemed to quell him slightly. He made himself comfortable but was still clenching the edges of the seat with his hands. "No…-I didn't do anything wrong" he argued.

"Where were you the evening Hugh went missing?"

"I told you I was home sleeping"

"Sleeping at seven pm? I hear that you usually stay out into the late AMs" Trent remained still, unblinking.

"I got drunk from the bar and came home to sleep it off".

"When did you go to the bar?"

"Uh.. around…five. Yeah when it first opened" Rock though was twitchy

Pete would be too if he was being questioned for murder. "When exactly did you go to sleep?" Dr. Hardy asked. "I was in my room at six so...six thirty" Pete shifted in his stance and was given a stern look from Hardy. He didn't know what it meant exactly, just-don't move. "Did you wake up at all?"

"Not until the next morning"

"Oh, but there was a witness who said they saw you doing your laundry at midnight the night Hugh died. That's kind of a strange time for you to be doing it especially since you didn't wake up until the next morning"

Rock was now visibly uncomfortable, eyes darting between the three figures that were surrounding him. "Oh! Yeah, I remember I spilled beer on my clothes and washed them" Rock responded, running a hand through his scalp. "Why's it matter anyways?"

"We're just trying to figure out what happened"

"I told you I didn't do anything!" Rock stammered. "I'm tired, let me go home" his fingernails still gripped the wooden chair. His head was bowed with his hair skimming over his face. Inside the room was dark except for a lone light hovering over Rock. It was like one of those interrogations Pete has seen on detective shows that come on in the afternoon. "So you're saying you went to the bar, got drunk and went to bed at six-thirty. Then you woke up at twelvish to do your laundry. Is that right so far?" He bowed.

As much as Pete thought Rock was suspect, he was nervous for him. "What was your relationship to Hugh?" Rock didn't respond immediately to Hardy's question instead he rose his head slowly and stole some glances around the darkened room. "I knew him sort of… I mean I would see him run with his dad but…"

"What about you playing with Hugh?" It wasn't until the others had turned to him, had Pete realized what he had said. His first instinct was to cover his mouth. He didn't even mean to say it. It was just a sudden recollection of what Ruby had said right after Hugh was found. _He used to play with Hugh when he came over._ Rock's expression was void. "I mean- that's what Ruby had said"

"You used to play with Hugh?" Mayor Thomas cleared his throat. If not for that sound, Pete would've completely forgot he was there. His short stature easily vanished in the ill lit room.

"Well..-yeah I mean...sometimes not all the time. Only when I had time and he asked, so like once or twice at most. I'm not super into kids"

"Did you have time for him the day he went missing?" Hardy asked.

"No- why are you even asking me all this?" Rock stumbled on his words a bit as he clasped his hands together. "I told you I don't know anything. What do you take me for? Some pervert that goes around killing kids" Dr. Hardy waved over for Trent to swivel his chair over to him. The tension in the room didn't break with the heavy scrolling of the chair wheel across the tile floor. As Hardy lowered into it, he continued to question Rock.

"If you don't know anything then don't be so worried. Hmm? Don't you usually wear a necklace?" Hardy scratched at his chin with his thick fingers. His nose, chin and legs the only thing captured in the direct light. Rock's eyes were dark in the shadows of his sockets like the empty gaps in a skull.

"Why's Pete here?"

Pete's eyes widened at the sound of his own name. "I'm the one asking the questions" Hardy replied.

"What's he got to do with this?"

Hardy dropped his gaze to a primal level. "Answer the question"

"I don't know. I uh… I lost it. It really doesn't matter. It was cheap, I can always get another one" Dr. Hardy shifted in his chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"Oh, well you won't have to" Only Rock's suspicious yet bewildered expression came before Hardy's next statement. "Pete actually found it for you. Strange enough, it was found at the goddess pond. Strange huh?" he said as he shuffled around his pocket and withdrew the necklace by the chain and held it before Rock.

"W…what are you trying to say? Just come out and say it" Rock's words were fumbled yet angry. "Did what?" Dr. Hardy leaned back in his chair, almost nonchalantly, as if this was no big deal- just a usual meeting. In the darkness a few feet behind him Dr. Trent stood with his head low, eyes fixed on the scene. He was shrouded in the darkness of the room.

"Well…. -" Rock launched out of his chair, "How do we know that Pete didn't put it there? He says he found it right? How do you know he didn't put it there?" He shouted. Pete felt his breath rising in his lungs as he tightened the muscles in his stomach subconsciously, his fist slowly tightened.

"You're in a sensitive position so I would just answer the questions given" Dr. Hardy didn't shift or budge in his spot despite Rock being just a foot away from him hoovering in anger.

"Don't make things hard for yourself" Dr. Trent said from the back. "Who said I'm making things hard for me? You guys are the ones accusing me of murder! I told you I don't know anything! I went straight to bed that night, I didn't have time do anything. I fell on my bed and passed out!"

Pete's eye twitched, passed out on his bed? Just earlier he said that there was some time before he fell asleep. "Who said anything about murder?" Dr. Hardy didn't move as he said this. Pete felt a cold sweat rolled down from his temple.

Rock paused only momentarily and continued, "Well-well obviously that's what you're questioning me about. Why would you be questioning about a kid who drowned? Do you think I'm stupid!?" he shouted, running his hands through his hair over and over.

"Calm down, Rock" Pete tried to reassure him. Pete soon was seized under Rock's scrutiny.

"Why are you even here Pete?" he quickly turned back to Dr. Hardy, "He's just a farmer. For all you know he's the murderer!"

"What?" Pete felt his fist tighten hard enough to rip his skin, "You're the one who's been acting suspicious, you slimy creep! How dare you accuse-"

"Who are you calling slimy? You go walking around the valley acting some big hero, solving crime now but you're just a lousy farmer!"

"Calm down you two-" Trent just barely started,

"What about you? You slink around like some sort of ladies' man but in reality you're just a loser-creep!"

"Stop it both of you!" Hardy snapped.

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Rock nearly screamed, his previously cool composure completely broken. He kicked at the ground as he stomped to the door.

"Wait- where are you going? Come back here" The mayor yelled to him. Rock nearly pushed Pete right out of his way. Despite his arguing, Pete wouldn't have fought back too hard if Rock did try. Right as Rock put a hand on the door, Dr. Hardy cleared his voice.

"If you try and leave town, you will of be caught, and the town will be informed of your guilt"

"What the fuck!?" Rock spun around with a wild snarl.

"Watch your mouth!" Trent warned in a shout, "Remember who are your elders-"

"Rock?" a voice came through the wooden door, "are you in there?" The room was cooled by the voice. Rock turned the knob, "Mom? What are you doing here?" Leftover remnants of anger were present in voice.

"Ruby?" Pete asked trying to peer around the door from across the room.

She stepped closer into the room. "I heard yelling what's going on in here?" She asked. Her eyes were wide in curiosity yet sad.

"Nothing mom" Rock said.

"Are you sure?" She craned her neck to look inside. "I made dinner. I've been looking for you"

Rock scoffed, "Mom, you don't need to come looking for me. I'm not a kid!" despite his tough exterior, Pete could see his hand shaking on the knob. "Oh… I just wanted to check on you. I made your favorite…" she muttered.

"Okay I'm coming" he took a step.

Dr. Hardy pivoted in his seat, "Just remember what I said Rock" Pete could see a slight tremble in Rock. He had been shaken.


	10. Lookout

For the next few days, Rock didn't leave the inn. No one had seen hide nor hair of him. Pete unfortunately couldn't make himself scarce. There was business to be tended to. He gathered the last of his crops-mainly corn and onions and packed them in crates and headed for the inn.

Anxiety was heavy in his steps as he went. The inn being across from Hardy's didn't bring him any form of comfort. The night of the interrogation, upon Rock's leaving, Hardy gave Pete a severe tongue-lashing. "How could you do this? You've ruined everything!" Hardy snapped. His expression turned tight and brute. "Everything would have been better if you just never showed up!" He exhaled through his nose, seeming to try and calm himself down. Pete felt his insides shake like jello. He couldn't say anything with his quivering lips.

Looking around the room, he could see Trent's eyes trained on him. Mayor Thomas was watching in contempt too. Pete had never felt so embarrassed. He clearly was out of place being just some farm boy in a room with such highly educated men. He never felt closer to being a child and he almost wanted to cry. He had just lost his temper!

"Just get out" Hardy waved his hand with the other to the bridge of his nose. Pete didn't understand the command at first, it was almost like Hardy had spoken another language. It just didn't sound natural. It took a moment before he understood and meekly backed out the door.

Standing outside the inn door he kicked his foot against the door since his arms were full with two crates of vegetables. "Oh, dear" Ruby said as she opened the door. "That's quite the load you've got" Without hesitation, she took the crate from him with her large motherly arms. Pete quite liked Ruby. She has always been the kindest to him. Pete's own mother has passed on by the point he had come to the tiny valley. He'll never forget when she came jogging up the path with a deep stock pot full of curry on a cold winter's evening. He was still an impoverished farmer and she knew it.

It was during the second spring that he accidentally called her "Ma". It just slipped out. She gobbled it up and insisted that he call her that if he felt comfortable of course. He did until he realized that he'd be playing brother to Rock. Younger brother to be specific, by one month. Rock wasn't too happy to catch Pete calling Ruby "Ma". He pulled him aside and told him what's-what. _She's my mother!_ He sounded like a child for someone who refuses to help around the inn and gets all huffy if Ruby tries to get him to work.

"Come on in" Ruby quickly fled to the kitchen and dropped the crate of corn on the counter. She immediately held a few husk in her hands, "Oh, these look so good". She looked them over. Pete put the other crate on the counter beside her.

"Yeah, I try" he grinned.

"These will make a good stew" She grinned too. It was common for Ruby to buy his veggies. It was sometimes better than shipping because Ruby put in a little extra. Pete noticed that he would catch himself looking around the corners of the room to see if Rock was around. He really didn't want to see him.

"Oh, but I don't have the money now to pay you. The residents pay their rent tomorrow, so if you come back tomorrow then I can definitely pay you" Pete shook his head. "No, take your time"

She laughed with a hand to her mouth and almost as if reading his previous thoughts her face lowered. "Pete. About that night…" Pete felt the blood rush along his temples. "Oh… uh…" Ruby looked worry. "What happened? Rock looked so upset he wouldn't even eat even though it was his favorite. He hasn't come out of his room for days. Just tell me what were you all doing in Hardy's" She leaned in like a mother trying to get information out of a child. And he felt like a child as she did it.

He knew that he couldn't tell her the truth. "…was it related to when you told me to look out for anything suspicious?" She asked with her hand against her lips like she was afraid of saying it. Yes. "No" Pete had to think fast. The first image that came to his mind was when Hardy was flipping through his manuscripts. "No, it was that…since Rock hasn't gone to Hardy's in over a year, Hardy asked me to get him there but he wasn't listening to Hardy so I had to help him with a forced check-up" Pete hadn't realized how strange that might've sounded until it came out of his mouth.

She took a few seconds to buy that. "What procedures did Hardy do? Rock has really had a dark cloud over him" She leaned in close with a hand to her mouth, "I went to roust him out of bed and he yelled at me" Pete couldn't see how that was unusual behavior. Rock has the tendency to think any attempt to make him work is just evidence that no one understands him. Ruby continued, "I asked what had gotten into him and he threw a desk lamp at the wall. It was so close it could have hit me. Pete, I am really concerned"

Looking into her eyes, Pete felt the pinpricks of guilt for lying, but he couldn't tell her the truth! She would be even more distressed. "Well…" Pete turned away towards the crates, "Rock said he didn't need to see the doctor and he knows his body better than anyone" Hmm…That sounds like Rock. "We had to rough him up a bit to keep him from leaving-you know how he is" Ruby smiled slightly, "I do" she said.

"We needed his temperature but he wouldn't put it in his mouth so we had to put it in the other way…" Ruby's eyes went wide. "He said we offended his pride as a man or something like that then left"

"Plus Lumina got angry at him the other day or so" Pete was quick to add in just in case she didn't buy it. But by the way she laughed, it seemed she did. "That does sound like him. I shouldn't worry so much. It's just that he's been acting so strange since poor little Hugh drowned. I was concerned for him but I think everyone is down. He's been drinking a lot lately… Pete-" She looked him directly in the eyes. "I can trust that you'll take care of him right? He's like a brother to you"

That isn't necessarily true. The sense of guilt that he felt as he nodded had almost overwhelmed him in the next few days to come. How can he say he will look out for him as he is currently trying to have him arrested? He pondered this as he plowed the fields. The whole things has been giving him nightmares.

Fall had come and the trees had hardened into a crisp golden brown. The new seeds were in the ground and it really took the wind out of him. He thought that he would snag a drink at the bar and talk to his favorite lady while he was there.

He shouldn't have been surprised when he saw Rock seated at the counter. At the end with his head plastered to it. Pete was quiet about scooting into the bar stool. "Hey babe~" Muffy was quick to greet him. Her hair piled over her shoulders. Not that he noticed, he was too focused on Rock. "What is it?" She reached out and stroked his arm.

"Hm. Nothing" Pete turned to her.

"You seem out of it" She rubbed her thumb into his shoulder. "What do you want to drink hun?" She leaned back into the counter to where Griffin was standing nearby. "Hey Muffy, could you go take care of his drink" he gestured back to Rock, who was looking less than conscious. His face was flat into the counter with his elbows wrapped beside him. The half-empty glass between his fingers.

"What did he ask for?"

"That's not what I mean. Take his drink. He's had enough already then why don't you go on break?" Muffy paused for a moment and rolled her eyes to Pete before doing just that. She was careful about sliding the glass of his hand. Griffin was looking down at Pete, who was watching the scene go down. "Hey, Pete could you help me with something in the back?" Griffin asked. The request wasn't anything to problematic but Pete would rather focus on Rock on the end of the counter.

Pete rose from his seat and made his way to the back still trying to watch Rock and Muffy. When the two of them entered the backroom- which was really just Griffin's room- Pete was startled by the door shutting quickly.

"Um… what was it you needed help with Griffin?" Pete asked looking over his shoulder. Griffin was lingering in front of the door with his hands still at his waist. His expression was sullen and he remained unmoved. "Griffin?"

"Remember what you told me not too long ago?" He asked from the door. How could Pete have forgotten? "Yes…What is it? Do you know something?" Pete was curious. What else could Griffin add? They already know the Rock did it-something. They don't know what the details surrounding it were though.

"I don't know if this is important or relevant but…I…" His voice wandered away for just a few brief seconds as he collected his thoughts. "I just don't know what to think about it" Pete was at full attention. He had never seen Griffin so distressed. Usually, he is a collected man but Pete could clearly see the concern in his furrowed brow and his fingers twitching at his side.

"Originally you said to look for anything suspicious. I saw what happened a few nights ago" It only took a moment's recollection for Pete to know what he was talking about. The interrogation. "I stepped outside to take the trash out right as you went to Dr. Hardy's. I heard the yelling and became curious so I lingered by" Griffin came closer into the room. "I wouldn't have thought anything about it if it weren't for earlier"

Pete's eyebrow raised. "Earlier? What happened?"

Griffin sighed. "I was going to refill a drink for Rock and as I was taking the glass from him I heard him mumbling something to himself. I thought he might have had too much and went to nudge his shoulder a bit when I heard what he was saying" Griffin stopped there, Pete doubted it was for suspense but the wait was killing him.

"Well what did he say?" Pete asked. He found himself leaning in. By this time, Griffin was now directly in front of him. The were both closing in on each other as if someone would hear them if they didn't whisper. Griffin cleared his throat but didn't say anything so Pete repeated, "What was he saying?"

"They know, they know" The sound of it brought chills to his blood. They always describe the moment to terror as blood running cold. Pete could feel it running like a chilled river in his veins. _They know._ Even though he already knew that he was involved frightened him. He had a feeling like this when they found evidence against him-circumstantial at best, but evidence none the less. He had this feeling again when Rock contradicted himself in the interrogation but to hear him say it- an admission of guilt, or at least a confession of involvement made him shiver blue. What else could that mean?

"That's not all of it"

Griffin's words took him out of his mind. He didn't wait for Pete to reply. "'I can't take it. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die' he kept saying that over and over. Even though he was drunk, it still made me feel uneasy. Pete, what is this about?" Griffin looked sincere in his asking. "Is he involved in Hugh's death?"

Pete could only nod. He could hear all the air deflate from Griffin's lungs. "So then…how? Tell me everything you know" The vulnerability evaporated from the man and shifted back into an adult giving commands to a child. Pete was having trouble breathing, how could he tell him everything? But he knew there was no point in keeping it to himself anymore. Besides, Griffin was the next most informed person in town. He sucked in the air in the room and told him everything. When it was done, Griffin needed to sit down. With his hands clasped over his face, all he could ask was why. Why? Why would he do such a thing? Pete didn't have an answer. All he knew was that the puzzle pieces formed a picture of Rock.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why haven't you and Hardy told anyone?" Pete wasn't sure as to why either. Hardy didn't want to start a panic but this was well beyond the necessary point of disclosure. He didn't want the people to be afraid but maybe he was afraid.

"Go tell Muffy to change the sign. I think I'm going to close up early tonight. Get him out of here" There was no question as to who _he_ was. When he left the room, Muffy was cleaning some glasses. He told her the news and made up an excuse for Griffin as to why he's closing up so soon. He watched as she scooted over to Rock and thumped on his back trying to wake him. He only groaned in response. "Pete-babe, could you help me?" she called, waving him over.

He did so despite his discomfort of touching Rock. "Be careful" Muffy said and Pete pulled him up out of the seat by hooking his arms under Rock's shoulders. He was muttering something incoherent. Muffy helped him carry him to the door but wouldn't go any further, instead she helped prop Rock up against him. A careless arm pushed around Pete's shoulder. Pete wrapped his arm around his waist and dragged him to the inn. The guy smelled of straight boozes. Pete couldn't stand stench nor sight of him.

Ruby was flabbergasted to see Pete carry him in. Usually Rock gets drunk but he can still stagger home is what she said. She offered to help him carry Rock up the stairs but Pete declined. Turning the knob into his room was hard enough with Rock leaning on him but getting passed all the shit on the floor in his room was harder. Did he ever clean? Pete had been to his room once before when they first met. It was dirty but nothing like this. Food bowls full and stacked together and toppled on the floor, under the bed, in the dressers. Clothes strewn about and wrapped around basic furniture like stacked cloth runners. Pete couldn't throw Rock off onto his bed fast enough. He didn't care if he was comfortable. Rock was groaning and tossing around in his blankets.

Pete was wiping his hands on the walls, the doors, anything to get the filth off of him. He didn't even bother to speak with Ruby as he left. He made a rush for the farm. When he came up the road he saw Takakura standing there. Waiting for him? Sometimes Takakura did that when he needed to show him something new on the land or tell him an important farming tip or even just some story about his father that had some moral wrapped up in it. But Pete wasn't feeling up for anything tonight. He wasn't interested at all. The only thing that caught his interest was a nice bath and then the bed. As he was passing Takakura- he didn't bother to acknowledge him- Takakura instead grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Taka- what is it? I'm really not in the mood to-"

"I know" Know? What that he wasn't in the mood to talk? How? Well his body language was pretty clear. That's good. Pete read a book in the Mineral Town library about body language and how to send clear messages to people last year and he's been trying practice it. Looks like reading isn't a waste of time after all.

"Know what?"

"I know about the investigation" He said, no readable expression. Pete almost fell back as he said that. "K-know? How could you know?" Takakura didn't give him another second's breath to ask another question. "Dr. Hardy told us"

"Us?" Pete repeated like a parrot-simply mimicking the sound. "Who else knows?" Pete was almost cowering under Takakura's grasp. "Vesta, Cody, Gustafa, and Carter" That many people? Pete was astonished but his knees felt weak. Not in the same way they have in the passed from shock or terror but from pure relief. He wasn't the only one who knew. Although he felt relief when he first told Griffin, he couldn't deny the unmeasurable relief he felt as now someone held half his burden. Now its shared among five villagers. But one thing still nagged at him.

"Why? Why did he tell you guys?" Pete asked. Takakura released him from his grasp. "Hardy came to me a few nights ago" Pete thought back. "He told me the entire situation and I had trouble believing he reassured me that it was true and even showed me the photographs of Hugh's skull" Even the strong Takakura seemed weak at the mention of the little boy. "He told us to be look outs"

"Look outs?" Pete just repeated as he tried to piece it together.

"He needed more people to keep an eye out. He told us that Rock was the main suspect so he told Cody and Gustafa because they live very close to the places he frequents and he's been known to associate with them. He told Vesta and Carter also because they live the closest to the road to Mineral Town"

Mineral Town… _Remember what I said._ The memory of Hardy's threat came back to him. That's right. The road to Mineral Town is the only road out of the valley unless you want to take a ride on the river but they just lead out into the ocean. "He told me because I'm the closest person to you" Pete was paused by this revelation. "What?" Takakura is the unofficial town leader much like Hardy. While there is no official leader like Mayor Thomas, those two have quite the authority. That's most likely why he was picked but Takakura seemed to disagree with that.

"He thought the burden on you was too much" Takakura said, almost smiling while still looking serious. "He wanted to relieve it from you". Takakura didn't say much more before he turned Pete back into his home for rest. Pete skipped out on that bath and just fell on the mattress and stayed like that the whole night.


	11. Announcement

It was the next day that Hardy made the announcement to the entire Valley. The last thing Pete was expecting when he woke up that morning was to be called to the Valley center place- the inn. Hardy stood on the counter with Mayor Thomas and Dr. Trent.

"You may be wondering why you've been called here today" he started. Pete glanced around, his stomach sinking as he knew what was coming. Hardy was careful about what he said. Pete kept himself still, Hardy never once mentioned his name, but Pete was so afraid that he would be implicated in it.

 _We believe Hugh's death was not an accident._ Pete tried to keep his eyes low but he couldn't, he had to see the villager's expressions as the words came out. _What… what are you talking about Hardy? What are you saying? That…. That he was murdered!_ Wally's voice shouted out. _Hardy what are you saying_? the other joined in. The room seemed to become full as everyone began shifting and shouting. As he explained the room was hushed into whispering. _So there is a murderer around the valley and you didn't tell us!_ A man's voice shouted from the back. Kassey?

 _Hardy is this true?_

Hardy tried to answer all their questions.

 _Galen too?_

 _I thought Galen fell in the river?_

 _How long have you known?_

 _Are we in danger?_

Pete glanced around, Takakura was beside him. He stood stoic and silent. Vesta and the like were the same. Pete held still. One question kept coming up among the villagers. _Who?_

 _Who would do this?_

 _Is it from someone in town?_

 _No, it couldn't be-_ they argued among themselves. Slowly, Pete noticed the people seemed further away from each other into their own groups. The mansion folks around the mansion folks, the artist with the artist. Even in their groups, he saw a subtle glance between the look-outs.

 _We have a suspect._ Dr. Trent said, which elicited cries from the crowd. _Damn it! Just tell us!_ Wally's voice emerged from the crowd. _But is it someone from town?_ A voice asked, Ruby possibly.

 _The suspect is from this town._

A round of gasped echoed. The gasp soon turned to angry shouts. _Who is it?_

 _It has to be a man!_

 _Why a man?_

 _Because a woman couldn't possibly kill a child. Its against womanly nature!_

It wasn't long before the villagers started pointing the finger. _Who the hell are you accusing?_ Kassey shouted. _I saw you wandering around the night Hugh drowned!_

 _How dare you!_

"Hey! Silence" Hardy snapped. Pete shuddered at his raspy voice cutting in above the crowd. He nearly jumped when he felt Takakura drop his hand on his shoulder. Takakura was still looking forward when Pete turned his face to him.

As he viewed Takakura's statue-still expression, he saw Rock leaning over the upper railing leading to the second level. Something about just seeing him filled him with rage. Everyone here is scared, wondering who it could be that would kill a child and there he was…just leaning over the railing. Confess already! Just do it! Rock seemed to have noticed him, their eyes met only briefly before he turned away and ascended the stairs. Hardy seemed to have noticed too as his eye watched him.

Hardy explained the rest, in technical terms. Hugh, the gashes in his skull. Galen, the heel marks. The circumstances. When the meeting ended, Pete remained. He had to collect the money from Ruby. She wasn't in the best state, shaky and concerned. Van was in town today and remained by her side. "I can't believe it- Hardy must be mistaken. That sort of thing doesn't happen here"

"But you heard what he said. He explained it in detail" Van made gestures around his head as he whispered. Hugh. "But what are we to do with a killer on the loose? What if he goes after my Rock?" The irony.

"I'm just so scared. I thought something didn't feel right" She fidgeted with her hands. "Oh Pete!" it was clear from the sudden jump in her voice that she hadn't seen him until just then. "I didn't see you there" She muttered. Pete approached her.

"Yeah, I thought I would stay to collect my money" She immediately slapped her forehead, "Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot to collect it this morning with Hardy and the meeting and all"

"No, it's okay. I understand. It's okay, I don't need the money now" he smiled, or he tried to. All this just seemed too sudden. He really didn't expect Hardy to make an announcement. Why now? Well, it's better late than never.

"Who would do such a thing?" Ruby asked again. Van just shook his head and padded his sweaty forehead. "Who knows, just make sure you're safe. Lock your doors"

Ruby was quick to rebut, "But I can't lock everyone in at night"

"Maybe, you can give the residents a curfew"

"You know I can't do that"

"Hmm. Well I hope you won't mind but I don't think I will be setting up shop today" Van apologized, he couldn't pad his forehead enough. It was just then that they all were startled by the sound of something heavy hitting the floorboards. "That sounds like that came from Rock's room" Ruby jumped.

"Rock!" Ruby called up, before she could tell him to keep it down he came flying halfway down the stairs. "What?" He was out of breath. "What are you doing up there?-"

"Nothing" he cut her off last syllable, he ran a quick hand through his disheveled hair. "Well can you be careful up there"

"Yeah, whatever" he quickly ascended the stairs.

"Hey- Rock" she sighed. "He just doesn't listen to me anymore" Van put a heavy hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure when Tim gets back things will go back to normal" She lifted her head, "I hope so"

Tim, her husband, has been out of town for a year or two, exploring for exotic dishes or something like that. Despite, Rock's attitude, he doesn't fight too hard against him. Probably because he got sent to the floor when he talked back once, and the stars just aligned perfectly because Pete happened to be there to see it.

Pete didn't take too much time after that talking with them. The noise persisted upstairs… something dropping? Dragging? It was shortly into some counter-factual thinking on Ruby's part that they thought they heard a shout. They stopped to listen with their ears perked. Another shout then a door slammed.

They jumped high. "Pete, could you go check on him?" She asked looking concerned. Pete didn't argue and went for the wooden stairs. The noise increased as he ascended higher. It sounded like persistent shuffling behind his door. Nami was standing in the hall, perplexation in her stance.

"Hey Nami, what was that noise?"

She turned to him and scratched the back of her red hair. "Rock's acting like a lunatic" She sighed, a little tremor in her voice. Pete's brow rose. "What do you me-" She cut him off with a quick finger to his lips. The shuffling ceased quickly. "I need to talk to you first" She said. Her finger to his lips wasn't the suggestive position like in the DVDs he's bought from Van. She was really just making him be quiet. She gestured with a nod of her head to the bottom of Rock's door.

His eyes expanded as he could plainly see two shadows blocking the light from under the doorway. He could imagine Rock on his knees with his ear to the door listening. Nami rolled her gusty blue eyes to his brown and nodded to the space behind him. The stairs? He nodded.

[p[She withdrew her finger and brought it to her own lips in signal of silence.

He obeyed and they drifted down the stairs. Ruby stirred their silence. "Hey, thanks Pete for getting him to quiet down" she bowed slightly. He waved to her as they stepped out the door. Before he could ask more of Nami, he was blindsided by the crowd lingering outside Hardy's house.

 _"Hardy, come on, open up and answer our questions!"_

 _"Stop hiding!"_

 _"We have a right to know who the bastard is!"_

He and Nami watched as the villagers banged on his door. "Let's go" She said and took the first steps. He followed her wherever she wanted to go. When she stopped, it was down by turtle pond. The small body of water reflected her form in in ripples as the hot wind brushed through their flapping clothes. "Pete, I want you to give me the full story of what's going on" She said, turning to him fully.

"What do you mean? Dr. Hardy told us everything" Not this again. Finally, when he can safely fade away from the case, she still wants information from him. "You're lying. I knew you were lying back then about something greater in the valley going on. Who else knows?"

"What do you mean? Everyone knows now?"

" _'Now'_ I want to know who knew before this morning. You knew something. Who else knew?" Nami's eyes were stern and direct. "Tell me what happened with Rock" Her expression remained unchanged as her stare made him shrink. "After you tell me what I want to know" her figure was cut in stone and so was her stare. Pete felt unnerved under it. He sighed. What harm would it do at this point anyways?

"Me, Vesta, Takakura, Gustafa, Cody, and Carter"

"Gustafa?" She was taken aback. "How long?"

"'How long' what? That they've known? Since a few days ago I think" Her expression altered with a quick tug of the edge of her mouth. "A few days ago? When did you find out?" Things weren't adding up and he could see in on her face. He exhaled though his nose. "I've known since the beginning. But it doesn't really matter tell me about Rock. What happened upstairs?"

She looked him over a bit and turned back to the water. "Hmm. I remember last time you were asking about Rock too" She left that alone and let it dip in water a bit. He stepped in closer, wanting to hurry this up, and grabbed her by the shoulders. It wasn't too hard. "Nami, this is really important. Was Rock up to something?"

She rolled her head over her shoulders and eyed him. "It's Rock isn't it? He's the killer" The coldness in her statement chilled him enough to release her from his soft grip. "What did he do?" He didn't answer her. She gave an internal sigh. "You never tell me anything. Why do I expect you to? Fine. I'll tell you"

She went on to set up the scene. She was leaving to head down stairs to get some fresh air after the announcement left her mind foggy. She was walking down the hall when she was distracted by the noise coming from Rock's room. The door was cracked wide enough for her to see inside from where she stood. The room was shattered into pieces. There wasn't a free space in the room. Rock was tossing items on his bed around the room, his back was turned to her. She couldn't tell what he was doing as she moved in closer. Somehow, he discovered her.

He spun around so fast, she could barely back away before he was in her face. _"What are you doing?"_ He shouted. _"Who are you yelling at?"_ She responded quickly. _"Who sent you to watch me? Was it Hardy?"_

This caught her by surprise. _"What are you even talking about? No one sent me. I was just walking by and-"_

 _"Stop lying!"_ He cut her off, _"I know why you're here- you want me to confess to bashing his head in!"_ Nami almost choked in response. Pete was left dumbfounded, almost shaking. "I thought he was drunk or something from last night and with the announcement this morning…I don't know. But I needed to tell someone. You will pass this on to Hardy won't you?"

All he could do was nod as his mouth went dry.

The walk back from Turtle Pond left him in a strange state. He was aware of every shift in his movement. He tried to control himself, to stop trembling. As he forced himself to be still, his shaking became even more unstable. He had to go somewhere. Somewhere safe. The crowd outside Hardy's home dissipated with only two people lingering, Kassey and Patrick.

He knew he had to tell Hardy.

But he couldn't. The night of the investigation came back. Hardy's angry shouts and the way he threw his arms frightened him. He never felt like such a child. He couldn't talk to him now. He knew it was a petty reason when what he had learned was so crucial but he just couldn't. He was too weak. He needed comfort that moment, that instant. Some source of solace.

Before he knew it, he was in Muffy's room. He got passed the _No boy's allowed!_ Sign and was bound in her bed. It was terrible so terrible the way he clung to her frame. She needed the comfort too. The information from this morning was just too much. He suspected that she wasn't in the mood either but they both yearned for the other's safety. They stayed in bed together for a long time, even after they had finished. Soon enough they had fallen asleep. The bar was closed that day so Muffy could afford to stay in. The hours had passed and when Pete awoke, it the room was already bathed in an ocean's moonlight, deep blue yet light. He could only assume it was early in the AMs.


	12. Capture

When Pete awoke in the night, it had been hours after his love affair with Muffy. She laid asleep beside him, her hair was thick over the bedding. She hadn't been awoken by his movement as he slid out from under the blankets. He couldn't sleep. He had a nightmare and as he sat on the edge of the bed, he wiped his brow and turned to look her over. She didn't have time to curl her hair and it was going to be flat by the next morning. She looked peaceful as she slept, her expression was relaxed as he traced his finger along it.

He didn't think he could get back to sleep and decided to get going but not before writing her a note as not to make her think he was one of _those_ guys. The type that sneak out after a one-night stand. She has had enough of those. He went searching through her vanity and could only find lipstick and mascara. He decided to hurry it up as she hitched in her sleep as he opened and closed the drawers. Quickly, he scrawled the message on her vanity mirror in lipstick.

 _Sorry, had to go to the farm. See you tomorrow_ He hesitated, he didn't know if that would seem too abrupt of an ending. Smoothly he added, _babe._ He clicked the reddish-pink lip stick closed and left it on the drawer and went for the door. He knew he would have use stealth as he descended the stairs directly into Griffin's room.

He was slumbering with his heavy guitar in his hands still. He strummed that thing when he was stressed, Pete knew. He made sure to close the door to his room quietly as he stumbled out into the bar. He could see the lights from the ground level of the inn through the bar windows. As he came out from around the counter he could see a sole light on the second level. It quickly flickered off just then and Pete was so distracted by it that he nearly tripped on his own feet and fell into the counter. He was able to stop himself with his hands. Being still, he looked over his shoulder with the hopes that the noise hadn't awoken anyone. He slid around the counter slowly hoping to tip-toe out the doorway.

Last minute, he thought he should thank Griffin for allowing him to spend the night in the bar. He looked around for some pen and paper or something to write with. It's not odd for Muffy to have the pad and paper on the busiest of nights when the regulars are loud and excited. He couldn't find it as he hunted for the items. The darkness of the room didn't aid in the search either. He quickly gave in to the darkness and stepped to the door quietly. As he twirled to shut the door firmly, he saw a figure stepping on the bridge, his back to him.

Pete squinted as he released the doorknob and took a step forward. He craned his neck to see the figure's shadowy form moving swiftly passed. It was as he analyzed what he saw: the size, the shape of the figure, that his own `feet shuffled faster along the dirt path. The short stature that was small like a teenager but built like an adult, the blond hair and the bundle on his back, he had broken into a full sprint.

"Rock!" He called, long enough to reach him. Rock stopped, mid-step, spun to him and just froze.

Pete's movement slowed, his foot landing with the excess momentum. Rock was on the bridge with a bundle on his back, the strap in his hand. Pete stood only a few yards away and his heart was thumping hard in his chest, rattling his lungs against his ribs. Was this it? Was he going to have to be the one to be the her? He felt his breath tremble as his wrist quivered.

 _Takakura! Come help me! Please!_ He internally screamed. He wished he could hold Rock at the bridge long enough for Takakura to wander down from the farm path but it was too early. Takakura wouldn't be up until the morning. He was alone like a child supposed to slay the big bad wolf and he didn't know what to do. Not much was said, before he could finish feeling self-pity, Rock's feet already bolted back on path towards Mineral Town. "Wait!" In a split-second reaction he went running, reaching out and grasping for him. Rock might have got the head start but his legs were longer and all the work on the farm bending and kneeling has really built them up. The blue bundle wagged side to side on his back as he ran.

Pete reached for it, only a few inches away-his fingers could just barely grasp it. As if suddenly the adrenaline overrode him again, he grabbed the fabric by a spare pocket and pulled hard, using his hold to slap his other hand around it and fix his grip in it. "Damn it! Let go!" Rock roared as he struggled trying to evade Pete's new grasp on his jacket. His hands clawed at him trying to capture the main target. In the struggle Pete was able to pull him closer and wrapped his arms around him.

Rock swung his body frantically trying to shake him off as he tugged on him. He could feel his bundle be ripped from his back and the hem was forced into his grip and yanked up high enough in the tussle that his belly button to his chest was visible as he fell. Pete dropped down onto him. "Let go!" Rock struggled and seemed to have suddenly got much stronger as his chance at freedom was dwindling away. Pete found himself the one being overpowered.

"Get the fuck off me! Damn it-leave me alone!" They struggled on the ground rolling on the bridge almost into the waters. Pete somehow managed to be tugging at his pants sleeves as Rock was trying to move to lift himself off the ground. In a burst, Pete's head was sent knocking back. White burst behind his eyes and sound went out.

Went it came back, his sight fizzled back into blinking images, Rock was on the far end of the valley. It wasn't too long until he would be out of the valley, out of their hands. The townsfolk of Mineral Town would have no idea what's happening, he would get in quickly and get out fast. His arms were weak and shaking as he pushed himself up. Watching him run, he could only propel himself a few feet.

His figure was shrinking away fast as he passed Vesta's farm. Vesta! It was the last thing he could think of. Carter too, but he's too far away to help now. He pitched himself forwards and with the last of his breath he screamed, "VESTA!" He pained his lungs, the flesh was peeled away with each shout. "Vesta, Help!"

Almost as if on command, Vesta came bursting from her door. Without even stopping to see what was happening she launched at Rock like a bullet and rammed him down off the path into the corn-field clearing. He rolled and bound over the fence ditches and all. His bundle flew from his hands and its contents burst from it as it flipped and rocked as it fumbled down the property. Clothing and money scattered like grains.

"Marlin, Celia, come out here!" She shouted. Pete had caught his breath by this time and went running to her. "Hurry!" She started for the cleared cornfield as Rock wasn't slowing down. Using the momentum from the tumble, he rolled back onto his legs and ran in a new direction, back towards Nina's home in the eastern part of the Valley.

"Marlin, go around the other end-don't let him escape. Celia run into town, get Hardy and tell him that it's happened!"

"That what's happened?" she shouted, fear in her voice as she already began her track to the doctor's home. Vesta didn't respond as she went running for the path Rock took. Pete ignored the sting in his face and followed heavy pursuit. "Run Run! Pete faster!" She was calling him turning over her shoulder, "You're faster than me-Stop goofing around and RUN!" She yelled, her blusterous voice booming through the valley. It startled him, if her voice was so loud, it would wake everyone up. He slapped himself, that's what he wants.

He ran faster, pumping his legs down the trail. "Go, Go, Go!" She yelled. As he ran beside the empty field behind Nina's home he could see Rock plan as day. The moon was casting the perfect spotlight on him like a helicopter in a police chase.

"There he is" Vesta came down, now walking with a wide stride. Rock was clinging to the few trees behind him that grew on the edge of the cliff. The river was washing beside him down into the ocean. "Rock just come with us" Vesta said, joining Pete. Marlin had him pinned to that spot from afar. He did as he was told but it was clear from his expression he didn't have the slightest idea why Rock was being cornered.

It was a small crack that made them turn to see Nina standing outside her home, the light from the inside illuminating her feeble frame. "What's going on out here? Is everything alright?" Her voice was soft but shaky. She clung to the door.

"It's alright Nina. Just fine. You stay inside" Vesta called out to her much like an elder sister. Despite Nina being the elder, she obeyed, watching them as she backed into her home. Pete turned away, back to the culprit, Rock was quaking, his eyes dead centered on Nina and her home. Pete could only wonder if seeing the wife of the man he had killed was causing this.

She closed the door but soon the little curtains in the home were shifting as she peeked between the curtains. "Vesta, why are we out here?" Marlin asked, stepping closer. That cause Rock to shift and move back. A twig snapped under his foot and it startled him enough to jump.

Vesta didn't answer his question, inside she just turned her attention to Rock. "I can't believe it was you. Don't make things worse for yourself. Just get over here before it gets really bad" The aura she was emitting even frightened Pete. He stepped away. Marlin probably knew it all to well. His face changed though, when he questioned her statement aloud only to come to the only conclusion.

"Vesta, do you mean to say…" he was caught up in the anger of it all, and made a few more strides closer. "Marlin, back off for now" "But-"

Celia came running bounding over rock and stumps, "Vesta, I got him, he's coming. Everyone awake now" Pete snapped his head to the other side of the river where all the lights in the homes were lighting up in the night. How could he have not noticed it until now. The voices were getting much louder now.

Rock's face went pale, his hair skidded across the chilled air as he spun his head to look over to them. It was ending, Pete could feel urgent relief as he thought this. The struggle, the sleepless nights, the case was ending. "Pete!" He heard and turned to see Takakura coming down the path. Nina was really looking out her window now. Takakura jogged to his side. "Is he there?" he asked, before focusing his gaze on Rock who was leaning his arms back into the thin branches of the trees.

"Rock" he shouted over the clearing. "Be careful and come over here" His voice was calm but authoritative. He had his hand out and beaconed him forward with it. He stepped out of the branches and slowly moved forward.

"Rock!" A shrill voice called from across the river.

Ruby was calling from the other side. "Rock, what's going on? What are you doing over there?" Her clothes were messy, inside out and her hair was tangled in a way that was obvious that she had been sleeping just an hour before. "Why is everyone out?" She shouted from across.

Rock was facing her and Pete could see the wideness in his eyes and his mouth was gapped. "Ruby, don't worry" Takakura said.

"Rock come over here!" she called to him.

"I-I'm fine Mom! Just go inside, okay?" his voice quaked.

"Rock, what is going on?"

"Ruby, it would probably be best if you were to head back to the inn" a familiar voice said. Pete watched as Dr. Hardy approached from behind. Rock froze. Pete had never known just how pale a human could become. It was if blood has never rushed beneath his skin. Dr. Hardy was standing at the bank and glaring directly at him. Rock took a step closer to the bank. "Come over here, Rock. Do you remember what I said?"

Ruby seemed confused. Rock couldn't look anymore frightened to Pete. He was quivering. Rock didn't respond to him, rather he did something so sudden it stunned everyone. He jumped into the river feet first and was quickly swept away. "Rock!" Ruby screamed.

"He jumped!" Vesta shouted out in disbelief. Just as Takakura took a breath to adjust to this, suddenly Pete did the unthinkable. He dove in too. "Pete, what are you doing?" Vesta ran to the bank. "That fool!" her hands flew to her head and she yanked at her hair. "The beach! Let's go the beach" Celia shouted, "They may wash up!"

As Pete washed down the river, he felt his body grew instantly cold and he immediately regretted his decision-if it can be called that. There was no thought, he just reacted. His eyes bobbed above the water and he could only see Rock's blonde hair above the waves. Pete tried to straighten out so he could swim over to him but the current of the river was too strong and he was washed out into the ocean in a matter of seconds. He felt his arms thrashing in the waves as he sank. When he was able to rise, he could see Rock floating-possible swimming out farther. "Where are you going?" He tried shouting over the water. It was much quieter out on the sea at night but with the water in his ears and the thrashing of arms on the water made no difference than when it was midday with birds and children.

"Where are you going?" He shouted out again. Rock was swimming deeper into the distance. There was nowhere he could swim to. Only hundreds of miles of water were out there. He was swimming out into nothingness. Pete had to pursue him. At this point, Rock would swim and swim until his body was exhausted and he would only drown.

The distance was not too much. He would have to try harder, be faster. Rock wasn't too far. Pete kept swimming like how Takakura taught him when he arrived in the valley seasons ago. His arms burned sore and his legs kicked at the water. He was weighted down by his clothes and the water felt awkward against his gloves.

Rock meanwhile, had stopped swimming and was bobbing in the water, looking out into the distance. He was slowly moving out farther with his arms. "Rock!" Pete was breathing heavy as he came closer. "Come back, you can't go out there" He shouted.

"Pete" Rock exhaled, "Just let me go" his lungs were burning. "No, come back" Pete swam closer but Rock put up the only defense he could and sliced his arms across the water, spraying into Pete's eyes. "Ah, damn" he cursed, it wasn't painful but it stung.

"Rock, just come on!" He was getting angry.

"I can't! You know I can't" he shouted and went to swimming again. Pete didn't let him, he reached out for him and was able to grab the collar of his jacket. "Damn it Rock! Just come ON!" He grabbed him and used the other hand to grab him by the hair. "Oh, let go! Please Pete- I'm sorry just let me go. I didn't mean to so just-"

"Why'd you do it?" He pulled him back, Rock was twisting in his grasp. He tried to wriggle out of his jacket, to partially get away but with the water it felt like it was cemented to his other clothing. "Let go! Come on I'm sorry, I'm sorry so please just let me-"

"Bastard!" without thought, he yanked him beneath the water. His arms flailed fast trying to grasp anything to bring him above the surface. Pete yanked him around under the water with both hands in his hair. Rock was slapping his hands at his arms and pulling at his sleeves. Pete raised him above the water.

"Are you ready yet?"

Rock was gargling and flapping his arms in the water. His breaths were frantic as he gasped. "Well-" Rock got him in the face. Pete moved back as Rock's fingers jammed into his eye sockets. He was shouting but it was incoherent mixed with the splashing and gargled breathing. "Damn it!" Pete slung his arm around Rock's shoulders and neck and locked him in a choke hold. Rock was scratching at him as he kicked his legs under the water. It was unsteady, they rocked in the water and sank as Pete was pulling him back to the shore.

It was hard to bring him back with the water fizzing under him as Rock fought with his legs. Pete swam with one arm and it was thoroughly ineffective. He held Rock in a low choke hold that at the time held him under the waves. The deeper he went, the harder he fought.

"Pete!"

The yelling came from the shore. He could see arms waving under the moonlight. "Heeey! Ahhh!" Pete tried screaming back. The waves slapped him, stinging his eyes and burned his nostrils. "I'm hereee!" He waved his one arm to them. The closer they came to the shore, the harder Rock fought. "Pete- Stop!" He was gargling in the water and he shook as he tried to tug away.

In the shock of a sudden slap of a lone wave, he slipped out of Pete's grip. "C-come back!" The cold of the water was starting to make him shiver. He had to get out. Rock was swimming in short chops through the water, Pete swam after him. He could feel his legs tingling under the water but he could feel his adrenaline pumping. "Rock! Get your ass back here!" His voice soared over the waves and shot like a bullet through the water.

Rock was still swimming into nothingness but it was clear by his jagged sluggish movements that the water was making him numb. Pete came up from behind and seized him from under the arms and yanked him backwards. "Ack. Pete- no. Just-Let me go! Come on jus-" his speech was slurred. "Please-" He was stopped abruptly by Pete's arm slinging under his neck and pulling his chin back. He used the opportunity to carry Rock as he back peddled towards the shore. Rock was struggling against Pete's chest but was thoroughly secured.

As he kicked to the shore, he felt Rock's resistance shudder into a cold quake. "Pete!" The calls were in more clarity. "Do you have him?" A hoarse voice called over the tides. "Heeey! I have him!"

He rolled his head back forward to focus as he kicked. When he did, he was horrified to see the water skimming over Rock's nose and eyelashes. Short panic rushed through him as he knew what had happened. He stopped in place and rocked Rock's head back so his head was leaning back under his chin. He immediately began to cough and stir but he was still only partially unconscious. His hair was tousled and clinging to his paling skin.

"Pete! You have him, how is he?" Pete heard as he washed onto the shore with the momentum of the tide. He stopped trying as he felt their bodies glide onto the white sand. Hardy's white coat was flapping in the wind as it blew off the ocean's currents and stung his ears.

"Pete!"

He saw heavy footsteps rush beside him and be engulfed by the water. He rolled Rock off of him, who immediately moaned and choked and vomited. "Doctor- hurry he's choking" Takakura said, he was the one standing beside them. His vomit was mixed with sea water and foam, it spewed from his mouth like a waterfall from a cavern.

"Hardy!"

The color was returning to Rock's cheeks as the foam rushed over him from the tides. Pete felt it wash him to and fro and shoot up his nostrils and it made him gag. Takakura bent beside him and shielded him with his big arm over his shoulders. When he felt it, he permitted himself to break down.

"Babe!" Muffy came running over the shore, clouds of sand bursting from her feet. She dropped to her knees right into him, the water swept at the red hem of her cocktail dress. In her arms, she relieved him from Takakura and into her possession. Black tears stained a trail down her cheeks to her chin. Her luscious lashes were crusted and fragile. "Oh, babe. I'm so glad you are safe" She cried. Her arms were warm against his dampened skin and he clinged to her as he just had a few hours earlier.

"What's going on?" the villagers were gathered at the shore and near the rocks.

Lumina came jogging down from her mansion to the shore and collapsed to her knees in exhaustion. "What is happening?"

Hardy remained where he had been when Pete arrived. Ruby went running from the shore, her arms flapping as she ran. "Rocky! Are you okay honey?" She cried.

"Stop right there!" Dr. Hardy snapped. Startled, she did.

"What's going on Hardy?" Lumina ran to Ruby's side. Her dress ebbed and flowed in the ocean breeze. He scoffed, turning to Rock who was on his hands and knees in the tide, "Do you remember what I told you?"

"What? What are you talking about? Please just tell us!" Ruby pleaded. A chorus of villagers agreed in shouts.

"Hardy, enough with the bullshit. What is going on? Why are we chasing down the kid?" Kassey yelled.

Rock was regaining any breath he had. Dr. Trent- who had come from Mineral Town when Hardy sent Celia to find him- was with Rock, his nurse Elli, had performed some CPR on him. "Do you remember?" Hardy repeated, Rock shook his head.

"Don't-" he choked out through coughs. His eyes were bloodshot from the salty water.

"I've had enough! What is going on? Does this have anything to do with Hugh?" Wally snapped.

Pete rose his head from the crook of Muffy's neck. Her warmth was so inviting that he couldn't loosen himself from her body. "No… please don't" Rock was muttering, digging his nails into the sand making lines in the shore. Hardy disregarded him and pointed a thick calloused finger towards him.

"This is our suspect"

"No!- I didn't- It was-I didn't!" Rock started pleading, Dr. Trent stayed beside him.

"What are you saying? Rock would never do such a thing!" Lumina was the first to chime in, even before his mother. But she was quick to join in.

"How dare you assume such a thing!" Ruby went dashing for them.

"Hey! Stay back" Dr. Trent held a hand out as he shouted for her to stop. She didn't.

Dr. Trent bolted from his position and halted her in her steps. Although shorter, she had a good 90lbs on him.

"No- stop! Leave my baby alone!" Pete and Muffy felt a jolt in the tides as Takakura burst from the water and grabbed Ruby by the arms and held her back.

"What are you guys doing?" Lumina went to Takakura's side and tried yanking and pulling at his white tank. Gustafa came around and relieved her of her fighting and held Lumina tight against him. "There has to be some mistake" Celia questioned.

"No, there isn't"

Muffy turned back to Pete. "What?"

"There was no mistake" He pushed himself away from her. She clawed her arms on his sides as he rose from her lap. "It's true. He did it!" Pete screamed.

"Pete!" She called after him as he waded through the water.

"I didn't. I promise. I could never do such a thing" Rock pleaded on his knees, pushing all the hair back through his hairline. "Yes-you did! I found it. Your necklace at the pond!"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

Wally broke through the line of villagers. "Was he involved?" His hair was spiked and he was only in track shorts and a ratty tank top.

"No- I didn't. I swear!" Seeing Rock splashing in the tides and screaming just made something in Pete's brain start flashing red. Despite his shaking limbs and chattering teeth, he dashed to him and tackled him down beneath the shallow waves.

"Boys!" Hardy snapped. Who was he to yell at him? He's the one who's done all the work. He's the one who went into the frigid ocean to find him. He grabbed onto Rock's neck.

"Boys! Boys!" Hardy came wafting through the water but the sheer force of nature, was forcing him into just resisting being swept back into the ocean with the pull of the tide.

"Rocky!" Ruby screamed. It was thoroughly terrifying; her voice was that of a dying cat being torn apart. Pete didn't stop his attack despite her. Rock's head dropped down onto the wet sand with Pete's nails digging into it. Rock struggled, clawing at his hands. Pete moved on top of him and held him down as the tide came back in, effectively smothering him under its foam. He watched him shake and cough as the water washed back, revealing his bloodshot eyes and the foam around his orifices like a rabid dog.

"Stop" He tried to twist and squirm away. His voice was cracked. Seeing him be submerged under the new waves, the bubbles popping and splatter as he chokes, the water wash over him and pull his hair back like seaweed caught in a current, made Pete feel all the more powerful.

"How do you like it?" He pushed his head harder into the sand. "Huh? I can't hear you" He squeezed harder and watched as Rock gargled on the water. "How do you like it?"

"Pete!" Muffy shouted as he pushed herself out of the water. "Stop" she cried as she tried running to him, the waves swept at her ankles and with the sharp ends of her heels, she tripped back into the waves. Her long puffy hair floated on the top of the water like bubbles in a bathtub.

"Stop it, Pete!" Ruby shouted as Dr. Trent and Takakura were stuck holding her back. "Why are you hurting him?" Dr. Hardy had fallen into the water and had to shuffle through the waves to get them. "Get off!" It took only one hand to tear Pete off and send him flying back into the water.

Rock reemerged from the water gagging and choked on the water. A thick vein was bulging from his forehead the harder he coughed. Dr. Hardy seized him with one arm wrapped under his and drug him through the sand, making a heavy trail back to the dry sand a few yards ahead.

"Pete!" Muffy landed on him and wrapped her arms around him but he refused and tried to crawl back to them. "Stop! Pete just stop!" She held him as a heavy wave broke over them.

"He—he did it-" his teeth chattered.

Further on the shore, Hardy dropped him. Apparently, murderers don't get equal treatment. Rock was gagging on the ground but mostly stable. "Hey, what is going on? Is it true Hardy, that he's the suspect?" Patrick asked as he ran in approach. Hardy nodded.

"No- It's not true!" Lumina fought. "Yes, Rock can be a lowlife sometimes but he isn't a murderer! What proof do you have anyways?"

Ruby shouted in agreement, "Yes, what proof? You can't go around calling someone a murderer without proof"

Chris had joined by her side. She was in her pajamas as well, a white nightgown tucked under her pink robe that tied at the side. "Yes. She's right Hardy. As much as what you told us this morning hurt- and we're still processing it- you can't expect us to believe that Rock did it. He's just a kid"

"He is 22. A man fully capable" Hardy responded.

"He's a boy!" Ruby shouted.

"He's a murderer" Dr. Trent replied, now a yard away from her.

Still, he and Takakura were blocking her path. Speaking of which, Ruby turned to Takakura, "Why are you helping him?" She tossed her fist, "You should be helping me. Don't you see? Rock is being falsely accused. You know, Rock is like a brother to Pete. Shouldn't you be helping him?"

"He's not my brother!"

Ruby nearly snapped her neck as she turned to see Pete and Muffy coming out from the waves. Muffy had her hand against his chest and she helped prop him up as they walked, his feet were nearly dragging.

"Pete- you need to rest" His cap was missing and probably drifting somewhere on the sea. "He's not my brother" he repeated through ragged breaths.

"What are you saying, Pete?" Ruby had that worrisome hand to her mouth. "You love Rock-"

"No, I don't" he seethed. Rock meanwhile was crouched over with his hand over his stomach, forehead to the sand.

"I don't understand" was all she could mutter. A string of afterimages played behind his eyes of Rock, shouting, screaming, throwing a fit whenever he doesn't get his way.

 _Damn Mom! I'm not a maid-why should I clean?_ Because you're the one who made the mess.

 _She's my mother. Stop acting like she's yours._ Rock pushed him against a wall to deliver the message. Malice was in his voice as he spat.

 _Yeah Lumina is so hot for me._ And then when she declines his advances, _She's such a bitch sometimes._ Rinse, wash, repeat. Most of all, he saw the image of Rock on top of Hugh, drowning him. Pushing Galen into the water. "I have never liked Rock" She winced, taken aback.

"What do you mean? You two are like-"

"No, we're not! I hate him. I have always hated him!"

"Pete, calm down" Dr. Trent held his hand out at his waist, seeming to signify what level he should be at.

"No. I am sick of this!" She spun a finger to Rock, "He has always been selfish and acting like a brat. Whether it is stealing money from you or starting drunken fights at the bar. He knows no limits! And now- now he's a murder!"

"Pete that's enough" Hardy rose his voice.

"No" He declined to stop, stepping away from Muffy and continuing, "We have all the evidence we need!" His voice heightening as he felt the excitement rise in his throat. "What evidence?" Wally asked before Ruby could.

"No one thought he's been acting strange? Why he's always getting drunk? Why he shuts down every conversation about the deaths?-"

"That doesn't mean anything. Of course he's acting strange- everyone is. Two people are dead" Ruby declared, shouting over him.

"He was there when Galen died!" He shot back immediately.

"No, I wasn't!" Rock denied adamantly.

"That's a lie!" This time the shouts weren't from Pete, but Muffy. "That's a lie, I saw you cross the bridge and Galen started talking to you!" She shouted back, apparently some of Pete's fire igniting something in her. She separated herself from him momentarily to step forward, her big hair now dampened and flat. "I was leaving the bridge the night before Galen went missing and saw you walking onto the bridge. Galen said something to you but I was too far to hear" There was an obvious opening where ambiguity left the story open-ended but Flora came and filled it in.

"Yeah, I was coming down from the mines to get a drink from the bar and saw Galen on the bridge with another person. I thought it was too late and the bar would be closed so I turned back and right as I did- Splash~!"

"What?" Kassey was astounded as was the rest of the villagers. Grant had only just arrived back at the valley when everyone had gathered at the shore. Seeing what was happening, he held Kate and tried to twirl her away and lead her back to their home.

"No! I don't want to!" She fought him.

Gustafa stepped in to take her home, even by force. Upon hearing more, Grant stepped in with his hands coiled together, "Yes… I've heard some of what happened but I was thinking… even if Rock here was on the bridge that night-even when poor Galen fell in, that doesn't prove he did it-"

Before he could even finish, Pete had lost his patience, "There were heel marks on his hands!" with that, the mood of the villagers seemed to change. Despite his statement not providing any firm proof of evidence, any defense of Rock in the name of reasonable doubt seemed to evaporate all at once. They had all heard it from Hardy that morning but being reminded of it seemed to increase its impact.

"Did you step on him?" Kassey asked, his voice a low growl.

"No… I swear-"

"Now that I think about it-" Patrick began, "The night of the search, he _was_ saying some strange things" He thought back. The guys were all gathered, Rock drinking with them when Pete first suggested that Galen could be dead. "Yeah, Rock kept insisting that Galen went to Mineral Town even though the old guy would never be able to trek the hill"

"That's right" Kassey was quick to agree. "That bastard knew the entire time that he had killed him!"

"Enough!" Everyone's attention was yanked to the back where Wally was seething. "Stop, just stop! I want to know about my boy" Rock was peering up from his position, his hands both in the sand. Wally came forward and as he did, Dr. Trent took a few more steps to make his presence known. Wally stopped in his tracks upon seeing this and gave Dr. Trent a dark look. One that told him to not interfere. Trent didn't back down but he did swallow hard. Wally returned his attention to the culprit. "Did you have anything to do with the death of my son?"

"No-I didn't" he was sobbing.

"I found your necklace at the crime scene!" Pete scoffed, rolling his eyes as such a blatant lie. Muffy quickly rejoined him around the arm and held him back as he tried to move in closer.

"That doesn't mean anything! He wasn't even at the pond that night, I remember, he said that he went to Lumina's. Tell them Lumina!" Ruby had turned to her-who had become pale in the face.

"What is it Lumina?" Ruby was quick to ask as Lumina remained silent. Only the false pink blush she was wearing-even after having stayed in for the night- retained any color on her skin. "What is it? Tell them!" Ruby was becoming adamant.

"Rock did come over"

Ruby cheered, "see!"

"but we got in an argument and he left…" She took a step backwards, watching Rock the entire time. Her hands were trembling by her side. "Around what time?" Hardy asked, Pete nearly jumped as he had forgotten that he was even there. Despite all that has happened, Hardy has kept any emotion away from his expressions. She was still staring at Rock, who was shaking his head. "Around what time?" He repeated, more urgency in his voice.

"Lumina….don't…." was all Rock could muster.

"Oh-uh… around six forty-five" she wrung her hands. Pete immediately went back to the night of the investigation, _six forty-five?_ Rock had said that he was already in bed by six thirty. He wasn't sure if anyone else had caught that until he glanced over and made direct eye contact with Dr. Trent. And if he and Dr. Trent noticed then sure as hell, Dr. Hardy noticed.

"Thought so" was all Hardy said.

"I thought you were home?" Pete chimed in, knowing it wasn't necessary but he wanted to be even more involved than he already was.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

Takakura and Trent not paying any more mind to holding her back. "When he interrogated him, he said he was home sleeping at that time" he said with no reservation.

"Interrogation? Is that what you were doing that night?"

Pete fell silence, regretting what he had just said.

Ruby's small eyes became even smaller as she squeezed her eyes shut, "Pete, you told me everything was fine but you were involved in trying to hurt my Rocky… I thought I could trust you" tears were swelling in her eyes and Pete could feel himself having the same reaction. "I couldn't tell you-"

"Even if you do hate my Rocky, you said you would look after him!" Before he could respond, tell her how he couldn't tell her the truth, explain how this was different, she cut him off. "So you were interrogating him, huh? How long have you known about all this? Who else knew?" The beach fell silent and Pete could hear the loudest silence from the look-outs.

"Who else knew?" She cried out.

"It doesn't matter" Hardy returned from the shadows of silence, "I did what I needed to make sure the villagers were safe"

"Safe-" Wally broke in, "My son is dead. Hell, Galen may still be alive if you just told us about this…this…fiend" Rock was watching through glassy eyes as this all went down. His cheeks were still damp from the ocean water so his tears weren't obvious.

"Who else knew?" Kassey asked, his fist were clenched.

"I knew. Hardy came to me a few days ago" Takakura raised his hand.

Wally jerked his head back, "And who else?"

It was welcome by another short silence before Vesta stepped forward. "I did, so did Carter, Cody and Gustafa. We were watching the town to make sure he couldn't escape- and he didn't"

"And when was I going to find out?" Wally asked, his face half obscured by the shadows.

Flora joined in his plight, "Yeah! How dare you keep this all to yourselves" She glared especially at Carter, who had slept beside her knowing the entire time but not shedding a word.

"Shut up!" A new voice, previously silent emerged, "I want to know more about Hugh. Was he responsible for it" Chris's voice seethed in a low tone in which she has never used before. Her hands were tight at her sides and her head was low despite looking dead center at Hardy for a response. But Hardy wasn't able to respond before Rock.

"No!..."

Pete slapped his forehead with his sopping gloves, "We found your necklace!"

"I lost it long before-"

"No, I noticed you weren't wearing it the day after…oh god…."

Ruby even took a step back from him, "Rock, no…. tell me you didn't" She shook her head as Rock lowered his in an expression of sorrow. "Rock- what did you do?" Lumina had a hand to her mouth and her eyes went wide. Pete dropped his arms back down to the side as he felt the air changing again.

Ruby seemed to be hit first, "I thought he was acting strange-please no!" She dropped to her knees. Rock dropped his head into the sand, "I am so sorry" A wail came from Ruby but most startling, from Chris who ran for him but was grabbed by Cody who was lingering in the back silent up until then.

"Rock, what happened?" Hardy stepped in much closer. He was shaking his head, spreading the sand as his entire body quaked. "Rock, tell me-what happened?"

"It was an accident"


	13. Revelations

"What do you mean an accident?" Hardy's voice was the only on audible on the shore that night as all the other sounds-even the ocean- fell out of audibility. He was shaking and sniffling harshly as he sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-I didn't mean to!"

"Rock-"

"I'm so sorry-" Rock's sobs were incoherent as he just broke down into moans.

"Rock!" Hardy moved over to him. Standing beside him, he tried to get the answers out. "Rock- what did you do?" Ruby cried, tears running down her big cheeks.

"Will someone get her out of here!" Dr. Trent shouted, waving Takakura to her. He nodded and with Carter, began to drag her off the beach.

"Wait-" Lumina began and only started to jolt after her but was halted in her own step by her body collapsing into the sand. Muffy rushed to her side to comfort her.

"What happened?" Hardy repeated, sounding as if he's losing his patience. Pete felt his own blood running cold. It was then that he noticed Nami in the back with an expression he had never seen on her before- fear. Not fear of the murderer but fear of some unknown thing that Pete would never know. She made brief eye contact with him- it almost said _I knew it!_ Knew what, he was unsure but she soon turned away back to the scene before them.

Rock's quakes soon settled down as Trent wrapped his lab coat over him as he kneeled beside him. "Just tell us what happened- you aren't in any trouble" Bullshit. He was in more trouble than anything he had ever done before. Life for him, and the villagers, would forever be transformed by this

He sniffled a few times, mucus was sticking his cheeks to the sand like a glue. It was disgusting to Pete. "I-…I didn't mean to- I swear it was an accident" he pleaded.

"Yes, yes. We believe you, just tell us what happened" Rock coughed as he choked out the next sentence, "I killed him" Pete felt the blood drain but he had gotten used to that feeling by now. Now, he just wanted to know why. Which happened to be the next question. Lumina was bemoaning in the sand, her arms wrapped around Muffy's slim figure.

"Why? Why did you do it?" Hardy asked.

"Don't make me say-"

"It's too late for that!" Hardy snapped and Rock sobbed more.

"I… didn't mean to" Pete was feeling as if they would never get the answer out.

"Just tell us! Why did you kill my boy?" Wally cried out, tears overflowing from his eyes and down his chin in smooth rivers. Rock responded adversely to this and dug his face in deeper into the sand.

"Be silent or be removed from the beach!"

"No- You've kept enough from us! We have a right to hear this" He refuted the claim and Kassey agreed, "His son is dead and you're protecting the murderer!" Kassey hollered, "If you can't get him to talk, let me do it…." He balled his hands into fist.

"No! Just stop" Pete screamed. "Just shut up!" Oddly, they obliged. Rock was still shuddering and muttering. Pete could see Dr. Trent lean in to hear what was being said more clearly. His face paled and he nodded to Hardy.

"Okay, Rock could you say that again?" Trent spoke to him as if he was speaking to a child. After much goading, he finally started to tell the story.

"I… I had a few drinks at the bar and went to Lumina's just to chill out and have fun" he sniffled, his breathing was more ragged than when he was in the water. "I wanted to go swimming but she didn't want to and got m…mad at me" his shoulders were shaking.

"So I went to the pond"

Pete felt as if his insides were chilling but he tried to strengthen himself up. "It was getting dark already but I liked the pond and Lumina would usually follow me there"

"Was Hugh already there?" Hardy asked. Rock winced and stiffened. With the subtle shake of the head, he confirmed it.

"He was at the bank of it and…" he sniffled.

"What happened?" Hardy pressed.

"I don't know- I just- he said something, I got pissed. I don't know I was drunk"

"What did you do?" Lumina asked from the distance and Rock immediately crumbled.

"I pushed him into the water" Pete could feel his inside pulling him forward to the doctors, he trekked through the water, the tides washed at his overalls and swept at his boots. "He was angry and pushed me so I pushed him back" he suddenly fell silent.

"What-what happened?"

"He started crying, he just kept crying" Rock wept as the image of Hugh cradling his head as his face twisted in pain haunted him just then as it had been every night since it happened.

"Why was he crying?" Dr. Trent asked, his voice soft and soothing although, Pete could tell he wanted to tear him apart.

"I don't know I think he hit his head on the rocks. I… I could see blood on his head. I didn't mean to- I didn't mean to but he said he was going to tell and, and- I had to- I-" he started to grab his own head, "I don't know why but I just grabbed his head and began smashing it into the rocks"

He heard a scream from Wally and saw Vesta take him down onto the sand. "How dare you!"

"I didn't mean to! He just wouldn't stop crying!" Rock started repeating over and over and was becoming increasingly incoherent.

"Rock- Rock, ignore him. Tell us what happened" Trent was insistent.

"I- I" he started to sob even harder, "I didn't mean to. I just did. I'm so sorry" he shook, "I… when he stopped moving I just pushed him into the water and left him there…" He squeezed his eyes shut and the tears oozed out between them, his entire expression was twisted in anguish. "I thought it was just a dream until- until Lumina found him"

Trent smoothed the lab coat over his back as he tried to coach Rock through it. "Okay, just tell me what else happened"

"I never meant to hurt Lumina… I didn't want to do it. I really didn't. I… I-I just got so scared" his voice cracked and he curled up even tighter.

"What about Galen?" Hardy asked.

Rock's entire body stiffened. His sobbing ceased and so did his shaking. "Was he an accident?" Trent asked. Rock's silence was damning.

"Rock?" He didn't respond. "Now's not the time to stop cooperating"

"Rock- just tell the truth" Lumina pleaded.

"I can't" Rock whispered so quietly, Trent barely heard him. "Why? Why can't you?"

"Was it on purpose?" Hardy concluded in his question.

"No!" Rock shot his head out from the sand, it was cemented to his nose and cheeks. "You don't understand!" He shook his head as he pleaded.

"What don't we understand?" Trent grabbed him by the arm.

"I had no choice. He knew!" The tears were bubbling up again as his face twisted into an ugly expression. "He knew-he knew-he knew!" He kept repeating.

"About what?-"

"About Hugh! He saw and said if I didn't confess by the next day then he would tell" Rock's eyes opened wide and the moon reflected its light off his wet eyes. "I had no choice- I had to do it" The expression was horrifying to Pete.

"Do what?" Pete could hear the horror in Trent's voice. The rest of the villager's were silent, even Kassey who just had his mouth gapped and eyes wide. Rock's lowered as he shook.

"He was on the bridge so I pushed him…"

"What about the heel marks?" Hardy asked and for a brief second- quicker than a fickled-woman's feelings can change- he saw a flash of something malevolent on Rock's expression before it melted back into fear.

"I pushed him but he didn't fall into the water. He fell back onto the bridge so I started kicking him but he would go in!" Rock's previously sobbing voice stretching into anger. "He started yelling so I had to kick him harder and he only fell half in with his hands still on the edge of the bridge" Rock demonstrated with his own hands.

"I had to stomp on him-just to make him let go" Rock even smirked as he tried to convince them it was self-defense. "I didn't want to but I had no choice…" He squirmed as Dr. Trent relieved him of the warmth of his coat. Trent rose from his knees and secured the coat around his own shoulders. Seeing this, Rock collapsed back onto the sand, "I didn't want any of this. I wish it didn't happen. If Lumina just went swimming with me…"

That was it- Rock gagged as blood spewed out from his lips as Pete's foot sank into his stomach. Dr. Trent and Hardy quickly secured him on the ground. "Stop! You think we don't feel the same? You have to control yourself, kid" Hardy spat.

Hardy grabbed him and whipped him off. Rock was heaving on the sand with his nose buried in it. "You killed them…" Lumina's soft sobs burst from her with her hand to her eyes the same way as when she found Hugh. As she cried, Rock leaped from his squat and tried to escape again. He didn't make it too far, only a soft jump and his face was back in the sand. Dr. Trent ran to him again, "Hey, hold still!"

"Murderer!" Chris screamed from the sidelines. Wally joined beside her, "He killed my boy!" Vesta held him fast just in case he went to assault him. "He killed Galen and my boy" he cried out, "He doesn't belong in the Valley!" Vesta secured both his arms as he cried.

"Don't worry about that" Dr. Hardy muttered as he straightened Pete out. Hardy didn't even glance at him as he yanked him up with one spare arm. The air between then was cold and he knew that Hardy must think little of him now. "Trent- to my clinic" Hardy tossed his finger in the general direction and Trent nodded in return. Just as Pete had expected Hardy's iron grip on his arm would dissipate, Hardy turned to him. "Don't do any more damage than you've already done" with his arm he forced Pete forward. "Keep them away from him" He ordered as he went to Trent's side and grabbed Rock's limping body and drug him further from the shore.

Pete was pushing himself along the shore when Muffy called out to him again. "What now?" She still held the weeping Lumina in her arms. That was the question that was on everyone's mind. They found the murderer but what now? The look-outs were all scattered when Rock was taken to Hardy's home. Takakura and Carter were still fixed on keeping Ruby at bay and refusing to let her leave the inn. Gustafa was still with little Kate, Pete would have assumed. Grant must be returning home soon though. Cody and Vesta kept Chris and Wally at the beach, but he could still hear their hollering.

Griffin though, seemed to have faded away. Although, not a look out, the information had been made known to him long before the look-outs. Pete didn't even notice if he was at the shore or not, though he could only assume he was. Inside, Rock was shivering with Dr. Trent's lab coat wrapped around him, partially over his head. The clattering of his teeth almost covered over the sound of rapping on the door. "Open up! Stop protecting the murderer!"

Definitely Kassey. Dr. Hardy and Trent were gathered around Rock who probably needed more medical care than a worn old lab coat. Most likely he was at an extreme risk of developing hypothermia. Pete was at risk too. Pete was standing in front of the door. The scene before him starkly resembled the interrogation so many nights before.

"What now?" was what came from Rock. He was hunkered down in the chair, eyes down. The water slid down his hair like rain off icicles. "That's what we're trying to figure out" Trent said, his arms crossed over his vest.

Dr. Hardy turned himself round bout went to the far corner of the room where his manuscripts were. "Send for Officer Harris" He said.

Trent looked Pete over before rolling his eyes back to Hardy. "Is it a good idea for me to leave them alone?" He said with no reservation about Pete being only a yard away. "I'm here" Hardy replied but Trent seemed troubled by leaving the older doctor alone with a murderer and a youth that always seemed to rock their investigation. "Go" Hardy said, moving down into his seat.

Trent didn't fight him, rather he went to the door, making Pete step to the side. "I'll only be gone for a bit" This _bit_ must be close to an hour, Pete estimated as he left the door. As soon as the door was opened, the shouts from the other side began to increase. "Murderer!" Kassey shouted.

Rock trembled in his seat in response. It was probably best for Rock to get changed from his soaked clothes. A puddle had formed and pooled around his ankles. Pete had the same puddle forming under him and when he took a step out of it, he was quickly halted by a single look from Hardy. He knew not to move but he was feeling the cold. Hardy was scratching in his pad, pen to paper, and the noise seemed to be booming in the small room. It had only been a few minutes until Rock began to stir.

He began his question with a cough, "So you hate me?" his head remained low. Pete glanced over to Hardy who had momentarily stopped writing. "…I couldn't stand you before, but now I really do hate you" Pete could only answer honestly.

"I…" Pete glanced over to Hardy as he began to scratch the pad again. He decided not to finish. Rock lowered his head even more as the banging continued. The sound of the water dripping off of him onto the floor and the sound of his breathing soon became white-noise to Pete. "Do you think Lumina hates me?" He asked after another round of minutes flowed by as they waited.

"I don't know…" was all he could muster. He really didn't have an answer.

"…W-what about mother?" he asked, his voice stuttered as he coughed on some of the water running down from his hair. "Rock. I wouldn't be worrying about others right now" Hardy interjected. It was just then that another burst on the door resonated through out the room- a knock.

They're here.

The door opened with the reentrance of Dr. Trent and an officer behind him. Pete had only been in mineral town a hand full of times before. He believes he's only seen the officer once on those occasions. He came in- chest first- he had a thick build. Seeing him come in navy blue, a firm uniform, made it all the more apparent just how lacking the Valley was, how ill-suited it was for such an occurrence.

"Is he the one?" Harris gestured to Rock sitting in the chair. When Trent nodded, he tilted up his peaked cap in astonishment. _But he's just a kid._ Is how he responded. _There must be some mistake._ Dr. Trent shook his head.

"Are you ready?" He asked, walking to the other side of him. Rock didn't respond as they handcuffed him. "What now?" He asked. No one knew for sure. Even as he was lead to Mineral Town with the jeering of the other villagers, no one knew.

Even as the seasons changed, no one knew with what had happened, what it meant for the Valley. Ruby wasn't the same after it. The once flourishing inn was now in disrepair. No one was coming to live in it. The Mineral Towns folk preferred not to stop in the Death Valley. Nami even moved out, she would rather live with and take care of Gustafa, who stopped playing the mandolin after becoming a look-out. Tim returned to the valley soon after Rock's capture.

Pete had never seen him before and was surprised by his appearance, a large man with the face of a hippo. Short black hair, small eyes too-no resemblance to Rock. He was dismayed by what Ruby had told him and the two of them had grieved the loss of their son quietly for no one in the Valley cared to hear of their loss, especially not Wally nor Chris.

Ruby was no longer accepting Pete's vegetables from him. He was never paid back either. It turned out the money from Rock's bundle that had been scattered was the money Ruby had collected to pay him. That night, he took it from her secret keeping jar in the kitchen. The day after Rock was taken, the money was gathered from the fields- and not knowing it belonged to Ruby, they gave it to the church in Mineral Town. As for Pete, his relationship with Ruby was permanently severed. There was no way he could have a relationship with her separated from Rock, especially after what he had done.

Lumina remained in the mansion for weeks feeling like a fool for have some fling for Rock over the past few seasons. How could she have foreseen such an event? Nina still visited Ruby as time went on as some sort of act of reconciliation.

As for the bar scene has changed too. Not nearly as lively, those who drink there do it to forget rather than party. Griffin began closing the bar down earlier and earlier until there were days it just wouldn't open. Muffy tried to hold onto him but Pete started living in solitude. Only going down when he needed the seeds, only leaving the house when he needed to plant. It was in winter that Takakura came to him and said something needed to change.

Pete wasn't so sure, he was getting used to solitude. He couldn't go out, everything reminded him of it all, the inn, the bridge, Hugh's grave which was tucked between. The bar Rock would frequent, the corn field he fell through as they chased him, the ocean- the shore. Pete only saw Rock once after he was taken to some far-off town where he was punished.

Rock didn't say much. He didn't apologize and he didn't look at Pete. When he did speak, it was all a gargled, _It's not my fault._ Pete wondered if he had any idea what he had done to the Valley. When he returned, Muffy was at his home with her arms spread against the door. When he tried to pass her, she began to cry. _"You're not the same"_ He was angered. _"I can't be the same_!" She dropped to her knees and sobbed when she said something that he found oddly profound. "We are all different. We can't go back to the idealistic Valley we once belonged to!" It was with that he felt something release from himself. Like a weight lifted, dropped to his knees beside her and embraced her. "I'm sorry" He said, "I'm sorry" he couldn't stop saying it. He didn't even know what he was sorry for. He couldn't stop the tears from swelling behind his eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Their tears mixed as they cried together. "I'm so sorry" he repeated over and over seeing the images that have haunted him. When pressing his ear to the morgue door, Hardy stepping to him saying that he has failed, how he ruined everything, how he told Griffin too early, how he made Chris uncomfortable, how he was asked to leave, how he betrayed Ruby's trust. He had to and he was so sorry for it.

He held Muffy close as he cried, her blonde hair caressed his nose and cheeks. "It's okay" her words were therapeutic. His body rocked as he shook. "We all forgive you" She said. He wondered if she even knew the depth of it. "I love you" She rubbed her head into his side. He pushed his head deeper into the crook of her neck. "…tha…nkyou" was all he could muster between twisted lips.

She spent the night that night and every night after. Dr. Hardy went and saw them in midsummer when Muffy had become ill. After Hardy examined her, it was clear she wasn't sick. She was pregnant. In joy, she had shuffled to the kitchen to gather some food for the doctor. In the meantime, Hardy went to him and sat Pete down. He told him not to hold what happened over his head. Somehow he was able to read his mind like he always has. Even with the conception of his child, Pete was far away. _It's done_ was what he said. He didn't say that he held him in any high esteem or that he wasn't a disappointment but Pete teared up at what he did say. "It's fine"

He had a family to look forward to. "Stop holding back. The town misses you" Pete curled up in his seat and just cried. "You're right" he sniffled. The doctor didn't pat him on the back or grin to him and call him _kid_. He just left before Muffy could return. Pete was crying on the bed when Muffy came in with the fish. "Pete! What is it?" She immediately dropped the plates to the ground and held him. "No, no I'm sorry" he lifted himself up and grinned as the tears tumbled down.

"Don't be" she leaned in against him and held his hand to her stomach. "It's okay. I love you. Let's create a new history together" He just nodded.


End file.
